Gods among us Ultimate
by Neopercival
Summary: Remake de Gods among us: Un nuevo inicio en el resucitado planeta tierra del universo 6 gracias al deseo de Bills al super Sheng long al ganar el torneo entre el universo 6 y 7, por ordenes de Vados y Champa, Cabba,es enviado junto al resto del equipo a investigar el resucitado mundo,viendo que tiene mas secretos y misterios asi como seres sobrenaturales (Kyabe x Serafall x harem)
1. Una nueva historia

**Hola amigos, aqui me hago presente con esta nueva historia, bueno, en realidad no es tan nueva, es tan solo el remake o tambien llamado, re-escritura de mi anterior fic, espero les guste**

 **Se que prometi que lo publicaria hace 2 semanas, pero hubo motivos que no me lo permitieron ademas hubo cosas en este capitulo que se me ocurrio quitar, agregar y mejorar para que les gustara, ojala y mis ideas gusten**

 **Ah, por cierto, se estaran preguntando, ¿donde estan mi novia Neo y mi asistente Lala?, pues no se preocupen, ambas estan de vacaciones en el planeta de Lala, Deviluke, algo me dice que pronto recibire la visita de cierto rey de muy mal temperamento -_-u**

 **Bien, espero les guste este episodio de este remake, pero antes**

 **RECOMENDACION DE FIC:**

 **LEYENDA DORADA**

 **AUTOR: LUIS GONZALES**

 **TIPO:CROSS DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD CON VARIOS PERSONAJES DE ANIME**

 **ARGUMENTO:** **cada uno de nosotros se volvio un caballero por motivos distintos, pero todos tenemos la misma mision y es proteger a athena [personajes de varios animes]**

 **ISSEI: CABALLERO DORADO DE LEO**

 **Bien, espero que les guste este fic al igual que este episodio, ¡vamos a ello!**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:**

 **DRAGON BALL/Z/GT/SUPER, NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD, NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, (SI LO FUERAN HABRIA MAS ECCHI Y ACCION EN DXD Y UNA MEJOR ANIMACION EN DBS -_-U) SINO DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, ICHIE ISHIBUMI Y AKIRA TORIYAMA**

* * *

Era una noche fria, muy fria, ademas de oscura y donde las estrellas muestran su valor y brillan con mas fuerza, en donde uno mira al cielo y podria decir, "las estrellas del firmamento, iluminan mi vida y mi camino", al menos eso es lo que pensaria la gente normal

Pero actualmente, estas "niñas", no son algo que se diga, "normal"

¿Que niñas?

Las que actualmente estan siendo rodeadas de personas hostiles de gran poder y armaduras raras

La niña mas mayor, de ojos violeta y 2 coletas, intenta proteger al resto de lo que parece ser un secuestro o un ataque de un enemigo desconocido, agitando su varita magica, lanza hechizos a diestra y siniestra, tratando de destruir, o en el menor de los casos, detener o espantar a sus agresores

-Maldicion, el hechizo que me lanzaron, redujo mi poder de forma considerable-analizaba la chica de coletas, estaba jadeando del cansancio, además de algunas heridas en su cuerpo-no soy mas fuerte que 2 demonios de clase suprema **(1)**

-Onee-sama-le decia la niña de ojos violeta y cabello corto, al parecer es su hermana-esto no se ve bien, debemos idear algo rápido

-Lo se, pero no se me ocurre nada, ¿a ti si?

-Lo siento onee-sama-se disculpaba por no ocurrirsele nada

Esta, aunque en apariencia no parecia una niña de mas de 8 años, era sumamente inteligente, mucho mas que cualquier ser humano

O lo que sea

-Tranquila So-tan, prometo que saldremos de esto-consolaba a su hermanita, para luego observar a la pelirroja amiga de su hermana-¿alguna idea?

-Lo siento, pero no se me ocurre nada-decia la pelirroja cabizbaja sintiéndose impotente

-Ya veo-decia la chica mayor-entonces no queda mas opcion que pelear hasta que venga la ayuda

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!-gritaban las niñas

-¡Rayos!-exclamaba la chica cubriendose con su baculo

No era para menos, un ataque enemigo exploto muy cerca de ellas, causando que todas salieran volando en diferentes direcciones, cayendo al frío y duro suelo del bosque

La resistencia habían sido extenuante, la batalla fatal, sus heridas y el cansancio ya les estaba pasando factura, jadeando pesandamente, la chica de coletas volvia a levantarse y trataba de llegar a donde el resto para protegerlos

Pero no podia moverse bien, tenia demasidas heridas, su energia y magia estaban por acabarse, ¿que podia hacer?, ¿de donde sacaba mas poder?

-Bien, esto sera mas facil de lo que crei

Esa voz, esa maldita voz la paralizo por completo, no por miedo o espanto, sino mas bien por ira y rabia hacia el

El las envio a esa trampa, las sello en ese estado infaltil suprimiendo bastante sus poderes, luego las atacaba a matar, ¿que mas le faltaba por hacer?

Ah si, terminar el trabajo

-Tu, uno de los demonios de clase suprema mas poderoso que halla existido nos traiciona-reprochaba desde el suelo-¿que demonios te ha ocurrido para que nos traiciones Desmond?

En la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la luna muestra un poco de piedad y desvela el rostro del artifice de esta masacre

El tal llamado Desmond

Un hombre de no mas de 25 años, usa una especie de capa color carmesi que cubre todo su cuerpo, cabello rojo ojos del mismo color, unos cuantos colmillos sobresalen de su arrogante sonrisa, ademas de una cicatriz de guerra que cubre su ojo derecho

Ademas no venia solo, a sus espaldas, 3 entes de gran poder tambien hacían acto de presencia, tambien usaban las capas, pero a diferencia que estas tenian capuchas que cubrian sus rostros

-Oh, nada querida-decia Desmond con una voz tranquila-simplemente estoy siendo un demonio-mas su mirada se volvio fiera-un verdadero demonio

-¿Un verdadero demonio?-preguntaba incredula la chica levantandose a duras penas por sus heridas-¿a que te refieres?

-Un verdadero demonio, tu sabes, somos codiciosos, avariciososo, no debemos de cuidar humanos, ¡debemos esclavizarlos!, robar sus almas, poseer sus cuerpos, mostrarles el verdadero terror a sus almas-decia todo eso con una sonrisa euforica, mas luego cambio a un rostro decepcionado-no andar de niñeras, en serio los Maous han perdido el camino de lo que es un verdadero demonio

-¡Eso quedo en el pasado!-reclamaba furica la pelinegra con sumo enojo-los demonios no necesitamos mas esos metodos, no mas guerras, si queremos que los seres demoninados demonios aun existan, debemos seguir adelante sin llevar a cabo nada de eso

La voz mas que de reproche, parecia una suplica, queria que dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo, queria que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, la misma persona cariñosa y bondadosa que era en el pasado

La persona de la cual se habia enamorado, con la cual se habia comprometido

Si, eso para ella era muy doloroso

Pero sus palabras mas que convencerlo, lo hacian enojar, ¿como que ya no necesitan de eso?, ¡son demonios maldita sea!, ellos deben luchar contra los angeles y caidos para asi gobernar definitivamente a los humanos

Ellos son la raza superior, la que el anterior Satan dejaba bien en claro

Para la pelinegra ver esos hermosos ojos rojos que antes despedían bondad y compasion, ahora verlos llenos de avaricia y codicia, sus verdaderas intenciones, le dolia en el alma

La persona que amaba, la que soño con casarce, con la cual ideo y planeo su futuro juntos y su vida deseada

Era un traidor

Un vil mentiroso traidor, que solo actuaba bajo el manto de una persona benigna para poder infiltrarse en el gobierno e infiltrarse en el corazon de la pelinegra, dejándole después, una terrible amargura

Se desmoronaba ahi mismo sus sueños e ilusiones con el, sus planes de vida y futuro fueron aplastados y acabados por la misma persona que alguna vez le juro amor eterno

Si, era un momento doloroso, muy doloroso para ella

-Tsk, tu no sabes nada acerca de ser un verdadero demonio-decia este con voz prepotente-a pesar de tener milenios de edad y por lo logico, bastante experiencia en la vida, no sabes absolutamente nada de como ser un demonio

-Diselo a los habitantes del inframundo

-¡Rias-chan!-exclamaba con sorpresa la pelinegra al ver a la hermanita menor de su compañero laboral, levantada, aunque con alguna heridas y no solo ella, todos se habian juntado donde ella

-El actual gobierno ha hecho que la vida de los demonios sea llevadera-decia mientras pesadamente caminaba y se posicionaba a un lado de la soprendida pelinegra-aunque aun pienso que es una estupides eso de los matrimonios arreglados-decia con decepcion esa ultima parte

Eso gano una ligera sonrisa de disculpa de parte de la pelinegra

-Tu no sabes nada de la vida de un demonio mocosa-hablaba con desprecio en su voz-tampoco los traidores que se hacen llamar asi mismo demonios, es por eso, que cuando hallamos derrocado a loa actuales Maous y nosotros tomemos el poder, haremos una purga masiva para que solo queden los que estan a nuestro favor y comparten nuestros ideales

-¡Eso es gemocidio!-reclamaba la segunda niña, la hermana de la sorprendida pelinegra habia despertado y se posicionaba al otro lado de su hermana-¡vas a llevar a la extincion a los demonios!, ¡una nueva guerra acabaria con toda la raza!

Esas palabras enojaron mas a el pelirrojo

-¡Tu no sabes nada niña!-recalco molesto el lider de los renegados-¿crees que nos vamos a extinguir?, ¡que ilusas son todas ustedes!, ¡somo demonios, los seres mas fuertes y superiores del mundo!, ¡nosotros vamos a ganar y este mundo sera nuestro!

Ese ya ni era ni un demonio ni nada, solo era un demente, la pelinegra solo podia ver con lagrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos como el ser que antes amaba, se comportaba como un autentico lunatico

El poder y sus dulces tentaciones lo habian atrapado, sacando su verdadero yo

¿Como no pudo ver anteriormente sus intenciones?, se maldijo asi misma una y otra vez en su interior, fue negligente, sus sentimientos nublaron su juicio, habia puesto a su gente y todo el mundo sobrenatural en peligro

¿Que debia hacer para arreglar todo esto?

No lo sabia, pero una cosa si era segura, ¡debia detenerlo a cualquier costo!

-¡YUUTO!

Mas esa exclamacion en general de las chicas la sacaron de su trance, al ver el rostro lleno de pánico de las chicas, volteo su cabeza para observar lo que ellas veian, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de terror al darse cuenta de lo que sucedia

KibaYuuto se encontraba siendo agarrado del cuello por Desmond, se intentaba liberar de su agarre sin exito alguno, aun asi seguia pataleando

-Jajajaja, buen intento chico-sosteniendo con su otra mano la espada del infante rubio-pero aun te falta mucho como para poder siquiera tocarme

Kiba habia intentado un movimiento suicida, con tal de hacer una distraccion para que las demas huyeran, en el instante en el que Desmond se distrajo por un momento, uso su super velocidad de caballero para intentar cortarlo, pero fracaso de forma inmediata

-¡Sueltalo Desmond!-amenazo la Maou mientras lo amenazaba apuntándole con su báculo

-¡A CALLAR!

 **¡BRUUUUUM!**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Con un ademan de su mano, una poderosa energia gravitoria se hizo presente en todo el lugar, haciendo que todas cayeran al suelo con el cuerpo pesando miles

Para la pelinegra mayor, en su cuerpo y sus poderes normales esto no seria nada, pero ahora y en su actual estado, era algo muy problemático

-¡Maldicion!-renegaba la pelinegra entre dientes tratando de reincorporarse, mas fallaba en cada intento

-Muy bien, eso esta mucho mejor, ahora tu-se burlaba de las chicas, para luego ver al rubio en sus manos, aun batallando por liberarse-espero y con esto entiendas que alguien de un escalon mas bajo en el estatus deminiaco como tu, no tienes el mas minimo derecho de tocarme

Ante la mirada aterrada de todas, el infeliz empezo a levantar la espada del rubio, apuntandola hacia su vientre, estas veian impotentes el posible final de su amigo

Intentaban levantarse y ayudarlo, pero no podian, esto les dio un severo golope a sus almas, ¡no podrian salvar a su compañero!, mas aun su ama, ella veria en primera fila, el desceso de su sirviente

-¡MUERE!-sentencio este

-¡DETENTE!-exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos la pelirroja

Y como si su pedido fuera escuchado

 **¡BAM!**

-¡AAAAHG!

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡BROOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ante la mirada incredula y sorprendida de todas, una poderosa patada al rostro de Desmond, lo mando a volar varios metros, destrozando con su cuerpo rocas, arboles y rebotando una que otra vez y dejando grietas en el suelo, hasta que al final se estrello y detuvo con algo

La prueba era la enorme colunma de polvo que se veia a lo lejos

Luego, ataco a los otros 3, mandandolos a volar de la misma forma a diferentes puntos del bosque

Al final de la acometida sorpresa, 4 pilares de polvo enormes podian verse a lo lejos

Pero la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos los presentes era, ¿quien los habia salvado?

-Cielos, espero no haberme sobrepasado

Es voz sonaba nerviosa y desconocida, querian saber quien era

La respuesta les vino de repente, un muchacho que no rondaba mas de 14 años, que lucia ropas que alucia a un gladiador romano con colores blanco, azul y amarillo, botas blancas y muñequeras de color cafe

Su rostro se veia serio y enojado, un color de cabello y ojos tan negros o mucho mas que la noche misma con un mechon rebelde que bajaba por su frente, desafiando al resto de su cabello que se sé erguia en puntas firmes al cielo

-I-Increible...-es lo unico que logro salir de los labios de la pelinegra en el asombro, las demas estaban iguales

No sabian quien demonios era vaya ironia, pero debian suponer que era alguien en extremo poderoso a pesar de su complexión fisica delgada, como para haber mandado a volar a Desmond y sus secuaces, todos demonios clase suprema, con solo una patada a cada uno

Aunque delgado, podia verse que habia trabajado su cuerpo

Pero lo que mas les importaba y aliviaba, era el hecho de que habia salvado a Kiba, quien se encontraba en los brazos del pelinegro, cargandolo de forma nupcial y de forma protectora

Mas el "chico", se encontraba embelesado viendo hipnoticamente el rostro de su salvador

Una mirada seria, fuerte y decidida era lo qe el veia, alguien que esta dispuesto a dar su vida por el bien de los demas, eso era lo que veia en ese rostro lleno de determinación y valor

Mas despues lo que vio, dejo sin habla todo su ser, cuando le dirigio la mirada

Una sonrisa

Una sonrisa complice y protectora adornaba ahora el rostro de su salvador, una sonrisa que intentaba apartar sus miedos y temores

Cosa que logro con exito

El rostro del "chico" rubio se coloreo a un tono de rojo aun mas intenso que el del cabello de su ama **(N/A: y eso ya es mucho -_-u)** , ademas de que su corazon empezaba a latir con una fuerza tan terrible que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo, además de pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban ligeramente en sus ojos

Mas se parecia a cierta monja que conocerian en el futuro

El pelinegro primero lo vio confundido por un momento por su extraño comportamiento y reaccion, hasta que el supuso que estaba feliz por estar vivo, por lo que sonrio satisfecho

-Oye mono, debiamos estar de incognitos durante toda esta mision, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Esa voz alerto a todos, menos al azabache que conocia al dueño de esa despreocupada voz, al voltearse a ver al sujeto, las mandibulas por poco se les caen de sus caras

Frente a ellos un oso humanoide color dorado de enormes proporciones se alzaba a la vista de todos

Usaba solo una enorme camisa color roja sin mangas y botas del mismo color, ademas de muñequeras

-Lo se Botamo-respondio el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina, aun sosteniendo a Kiba-pero nadie les dijo que me siguieran

-No te hagas el importante mocoso, o tendre que patear ese arrogante trasero tuyo, se ve que tener a Vegeta de entrenador es malo para ti, se te ha pegado un poco su personalidad altanera

-¡Metalman!

 ***¡FIIIIIIIIIZ!***

Esa segunda voz les helo la piel, sonaba como alguien despiadado y sin alma, alguien que no tendria escrúpulos para matar, un asesino

Mas la segunda voz no los asusto, solo los sorprendio por que habia exclamado, ademas los extraño el hecho de que habian escuchado el sonido de una locomotora a vapor

Asi que volviendo a voltearse, se llevaron la sorpresa de sus demoniacas y "jovenes" vidas

Al frente de ellos se encontraban 2 seres que al igual que el gran oso, eran de razas desconocidas, uno para su incredulidad, era un inmenso robot que era casi del tamaño del gran oso conocido como Botamo, lo peculiar es que en su cabeza, tenia un filtro del cual salia vapor como una locomotora por momentos

Estaban bastante seguras de la herdera de la casa Agares estaria fascinada por tener y estudiar a ese ser mecánico

El segundo sujeto no les brindaba mucha confianza por la atmósfera que lo rodeaba, era violenta y sin remordimientos, les hacia erizar la piel, temblar ligeramente y sudar un poco

Su poder era imponente

Si hubiera una batalla entre el y Sirzech, el pelirrojo podria caer como una mosca si no peleaba en serio y no tuviera cuidado

Un ser humanoide de color lila y con una ligera armadura color negro y una especie de falda que sobresalia a los lados y botas que lleganan hasta las rodillas

Daba el aspecto de ser alguien violento y sin remordimientos, alguien de temer y esos ojos rojos como la sangre y que a veces brillaban con bastante intensidad, no podian contradecir lo que pensaban

-Ya, ya, ya, no tienen por que ponerse tan agresivos, Magetta, Hit-decia el azabache descendiendo ligeramente a suelo flotando, sorprendiendo a las demonios, pues este chico podia volar sin alas-ademas Vegeta-sisho, no es un mal maestro, altanero si, pero un buen tipo en el fondo

Todas las demonios estaban anonadadas, ¿quienes eran estos seres?, ¿que razas eran?, ya que jamas las habian visto, bueno, al de tipo de piel lila y mirada atemorizante no, pero el oso dorado podria ser un Youkai, al menos eso podria decir su aspecto

El enorme robot pudo haber sido construido en uno de los laboratorios humanos, o cualquier lugar sobrenatural, Grigory siendo el principal sospechoso, ya que se dice que el gobernador es un adicto a la tecnologia y el misterio

Pero lo que mas les llamaba la atencion, era el pelinegro, ya sabian el nombre del resto, pero de el no, eso les daba curiosidad

Ademas su aura era casi humana, tenia dieferencias, pero se acercaba a lo humano, era imposible de creer, ¿un humano era capaz de llegar a igualar o superar el poder de un demonio de clase suprema?

Eso era imposible, entonces, ¿un hibrido?, a la pelinegra amiga de Rias por alguna extraña razon le brillaron los ojos de emocion

De ser asi, ¿cual es su otra mitad?, aunque fuera parte de un ser sobrenatural no podria llegar a esos niveles de poder tan altos, ¿que estaba sucediendo aqui?

Muchas preguntas se formularon en sus mentes

¿Quienes son ellos?

¿Que hacen aqui?

Pero en especial

¿Que son ellos?

Mas todas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos, cuando el pelinegro se paro frente a todas ellas y con una sonrisa en su rostro, les dejo a Kiba a un lado de ellas de forma delicada

-Cuiden a su amigo en lo que nos encargamos de esos molestos tipos-pedia de forma serena mientras ellas lo veian y asentian de forma hipnotica, cosa que paso desapercibida para el-bien, ya regreso

La pelinegra mayor entonces salio de su shock, agitando su cabeza volvia en si e intento detenerlo

-¡Espe...!-

 **¡FIZ!**

Mas no pudo cuando a una velocidad increible, el habia desaparecido en frente de ella, dejandola con la mano estirada y parpadeando en la incredulidad

Sus acompañantes estaban igual, ¿quien era este tipo?

-No deberiamos meternos en estos asuntos-regañaba pero demostraba que no le preocupaba esto en absoluto Botamo-despues de todo, solo debiamos investigar el resucitado planeta tierra

-Asi es-hablaba Hit-Champa no me pago lo suficiente como para hacer este tipo de trabajo aburrido-esa fue su respuesta y Magetta dejo salir vapor en señal de aprobacion, bueno, al menos en la parte de no estar de acuerdo

-Vamos chicos, esto sera rapido-intentaba convencer a sus tercos compañeros-ademas tu mismo lo dijiste Hit, esto seria aburrido, asi que, ¿por que no agregarle emocion a la mision?

-...-Hit solo respondia con el silencio

-¿Hiiiiit?-preguntaba con una sonrisa y mirada burlona el pelinegro

-Ya callate y hagamoslo de una vez sabandija, decia resignado y convencido el legendario asesino, haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro del pelinegro-"en serio te esta afectando ser el discipulo de Vegeta"

Los demonios veian espectantes a sus salvadores, pero en especial al pelinegro, querian saber como un humano podia desprender tanto poder

Pero aunque no querian admitirlo, querian ver la pelea y las caras de sufrimento de los traidores

En especial la pelinegra mayor, queria ver con sus ojos la cara de sufrimiento de quien alguna vez amo y actualmente desprecia y considera un traidor

-Matalo...-susurraba con odio, pero su hermana lo escucho perfectamente

-Onee-sama...-decia la ojivioleta con preocupacion, jamas la habia visto asi

El equipo de Champa estaba esperando a que regresen los seres que mando a volar en pelinegro, Botamo estaba despreocupado, Magetta solo veia el panorama, el pelinegro estaba emocionado y Hit

Bueno, estaba ocupado siendo Hit

A los pocos minutos, Desmond y compañia hacian acto de aparicion

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntaba Desmond fingiendo inutilmente el dolor que atravezaba todo su cuerpo, sus compañeros estaban igual

-Los que te van a patear el trasero bastardo-decia el pelinegro con enojo-no te perdonare el hecho de haber agredido a niños indefensos

-¿Niños indefensos?-pregunto incredulo Desmond, pero luego le dio tanta gracia que comenzo a reir de forma desenfrenada

Eso no le causo mucha gracia al pelinegro, a nadie en realidad, hasta Botamo dejó a un lado su personalida despreocupada y veia a los demonios de una manera analitica

A Hit, algo le decia que algo no andaba bien

-¿De que te ries bastardo?-pregunto el pelinegro enojado

-De nada que te importe granuja-decia mientras se quitaba la enorme capa que los cubria, dejando asombrado a todos

-¿Q-Que es esa cosa?-preguntaba temerosa y conmocionada la demonio pelinegra mayor

-"Eso es..."-susurraba en su mente el pelinegro, mientras que no solo a el, sino a todos sus compañeros les caia una gota de sudor de sus frentes

En serio estaban preocupados, incluso Hit, aunque solo un poco

No era para menos, ellos portaban una especie ligera armadura blanca, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención, fue que esta tenia lo que parecia tener jeringuillas por todos lados, todas tenian un extraño liquido color azul, ademas lo mas desconcertante, es que esa armadura era parecida a la de...

-Frost...-susurro con irritacion en su voz el pelinegro

Asi es, era el mismo modelo de armadura que la del Chanlong traidor

-"Asi que Frost ya le puso el ojo a este mundo, ¿eh?"-preguntaba en su mente el gran oso dorado-"es una lastima Frost, pero tendremos que boicotear tus planes"

Aunque parecieran que mas preocupados estaban por las armaduras, es sus mentes habia una pregunta

¿Como rayos contactaron a Frost?

Las demonios estaban espectantes ante todo esto

El ambiente estaba tenso, por alguna razon que ellas no entendian, el panorama se volvia pesado, sabian que estaban en un combate, pero aun asi, esta presion era demasiada, la pelinegra mayor solo pudo sentir una presion asi, una sola vez

Al inicio de la guerra de facciones

Un silencio sepulcral invadio el lugar, en donde solo se podia oir al viento correr y elevar del suelo, todo lo delicado que se encontraba ahi en ese momento

Este movia de forma parsimoniosa la indumentaria y el cabello de todos, bueno, de quienes tenían, todo seguiria asi, hasta que una voz rompio el silencio

-¿De donde sacaron esas cosas?-pregunto el pelinegro escondiendo su nerviosismo-deberian saber que es muy peligroso el juego que estan llevando a cabo, esas armaduras, si las llegaran a utilizar, creanme, no tendrán un final feliz

Ante esto, los demonios dibujaron una sonrisa terrorifica y demensial

-Oh,vaya- decia burlón el traidor de Desmond-¿asi que conocen estas cosas?

-No del todo, no conocemos su funcionamiento-contesto Botamo-solo conocemos algunos efectos secundarios bajo su uso prolongado, creenos, no es muy bonito que digamos

-Sea como sea-respondia uno de los acompañantes de Desmond, sacandose la capucha y dejandose ver-lo utilizaremos ahora-dijo colocandose frente al gran oso-Botamo, ¿cierto?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de este-es un placer, soy Gregor Belzebu, ¡Un desendiente directo del satan Belzebu original!-excclamaba orgulloso su linaje expulsando todo su poder intentando intimidarlo, pero...

-Si, como digas-respondio Botamo cruzandose de brazos sin inmutarte ante la respuesta de Belzebu-es un placer para mi tambien Belzebuu

Gregor es un hombre que no aparenta mas de 25 años, contextura gruesa y musculosa, con el cabello color Lila peinado hacia atras con 2 mechones que sobresalian de su frente, con una sonrisa penetrante y ojos afilados color ambar

-Te ves fuerte-decia el segundo encapuchado quitandosela y desafiando a Hit-espero que que me des una buena pelea, me llamo Adurias Lucifer, encantado de conocerte

-...-pero Hit ni siquiera le habia prestado atencion, el solo se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y manos en los bolsillos

Adurias muestra una apariencia no mayor a 23 años, contextura alta y musculosa, mirada arrogante donde estan sus orbes color celeste y color de cabello Castaño peinado hacia arriba

-Por lo que veo me toco el mas peculiar e interesante de todos los combatientes-se dirigia el tercero quitandose la capucha a un Magetta espectante-veamos si golpeas tan fuerte como te ves de resistente, me presentare, soy Gellar Asmodeus, un placer, ¿estas listo?

Gellar es un hombre de unos 25 años, de cabello color rubio, peinado a los lados, ojos marrones y sonrisa confiada

-¡Metalman!

 ***¡FIIIIIIIZ!**

La respuesta del imponente robot no se hizo esperar lanzando su vapor por la cabeza, se veia emocionado

-Eso queria oir

Asi que como si el destino se confabulara a favor y alegria de la pelinegra mayor, al bastardo de Desmond le toco el misterioso pelinegro

-Matalo...-volvio a susurrar con odio y una mirada afilada, preocupando mas a su pequeña hermana

-Asi que me toco la basura de la basura-hablaba despectivo Desmond-Tsk, hubiera preferido pelear con el sujeto lila-hablaba decepcionado haciendo sonreir a Kyabe por su estupido comportamiento-pero bueno, ¿que mas queda?

-Bueno, pero si no mal recuerdo esta "basura", trapeo el piso con ustedes 4 con solo un golpe a cada uno-respondio el pelinegro con suficiencia y burla que hizo gruñir de enojo al pelirrojo-asi que si eso me vuelve una basura, ¿en que exactamente los convierte a ustedes todo eso?

-¡Maldito mocoso!-reclamo con ira el pelirrojo-¡te enseñare a no meterte conmigo!, ¡Desmond Leviatan!

Ahora si las demonios, estaban soprendidas, todo este tiempo la pelinegra estaba saliendo con el descendiente de un antiguo Maou, ¿y no lo sabian?, no solo eso, basicamente tenian al enemigo bajo sus narices y jamas se dieron cuenta

Debian hacer una examinacion masiva cuando volviera al inframundo le informaria a sus compañeros y la realizarian

 **¡CLACK!**

 **¡CLACK!**

 **¡CLACK!**

 **¡CLACK!**

-¡AAAAAAH!, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

La pelinegra mayor fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó ese sonido extraño y esa demencial y macabra risa de los 4 descendientes de los antiguos Maous

Girando su rostro, no pudo evitar que su bello y niveo rostro mostrara una mueca de terror puro, hasta llevo sus manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de terror

Sus acompañantes estaban igual

Pero los 4 guerreros estaban no asustados, mas bien asombrados, las jeringillas de las armaduras habian decendido y empezaron a vaciar el contenido azul a los cuerpos de los demonios

No solo eso, empezaron a convulsionar con los ojos en blanco y espuma en sus bocas, pero esa demencial risa jamas dejo de ser escuchada

Estaban sufriendo grandes cambios, ¡se estaban transformando!

Cuando el espantoso show de trasnformacion acabo, 3 inmensos seres parecidos a los hombres lobo habian hecho acto de aparición, se veían eufóricos y ansiosos, de sus alargadas y colmilludas fauses salian vapor, sus manos y pies ahora eran patas de las cuales sobresalian grandes by afiladas garras que pedian a gritos sangre y un fiero instinto asesino y de cortar carne

Eso helo la sangre de las demonios, ¡se habian convertido en unos verdaderos monstruos!

Mientras los 4 guerreros no estaban asombrados en lo mas minimo sus apariencias, lo que si los hizo estremecer fue el hecho de que sus poderes se elevaron a los cielos y mucho mas arriba

-"Frost...¿en que demonios pensabas al crear semejante barbaridad?"-pensaba con asombro el pelinegro con una gota de sudor bajandole por la frente-"¿Es que tanto es tu odio hacia nosotros?"

 **¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

-¡¿EH?!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Pero ese infernal rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos, los descendientes de los antiguos Maous habian lanzado un ensondecedor grito de guerra expulsando al mismo tiempo sus poderes en forma de onda expansiva

Esto seria peligroso para las chicas, las cuales estaban aterradas por el descomunal poder mostrado

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo el pelinegro-¡Magetta cubre a las chicas!

-¡Metalman!

Acatando el pedido de su compañero, el enorme robot se coloco a una velocidad increible para su estructura y tamaño, se colocó de forma protectora junto a las sorprendidas chicas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

 **¡FLUUUUUUSH!**

Exclamaban Hit, Botamo y el pelinegro mientras contenían el estallido de poder con sus propios poderes

Las chicas si antes estaban curiosas por el poder de ellos, ahora estaban aterradas, la magnitud de poder que demostraban ahora, era algo fuera de este mundo

Al final, las chicas fueron protegidas exitosamente y el bosque fue salvado de una terrible extincion

-Veo que lograron detener nuestro saludo-hablaba Desmond con Sorna-espero y no se hallan espantado y salgan huyendo

Pensaban que ya tenian el combate ganado, que srian los gobernantes de no solo el inframundo, sino de todas las facciones, el suero que les ofrecio ese extraño y enano pero poderoso tipo azul con larga cola y cuernos era como el lo habia dicho

Algo extrem,adamente poderoso y fuera de este mundo

Creian que ya lo habian hecho caer en la desesperacion y miedo, que les suplicarian, ¡que les pedirian clemencia!, pero

-Jejeje...

El pelinegro sonreia de forma ladina sorprendiendo a los 4 demonios ya que no mostraba signos de temor, tampoco sus amigos estaban asustados

¿Es que acaso no conocen acerca del miedo?

Con ese pensamiento conjunto, todos sonrieron divertidos también, ya que si no sabian el término de la palabra miedo, ellos se las enseñarían de la forma mas "clara" posible

Lo que no sabian es que ese mismo pensamiento pasaba frente a sus 4 adversarios

-Bien, supongo que me equivoque y esto no sera aburrido como pense en un inicio-admito Hit con una sonrisa derrotada, mientras el pelinegro lo miraba con una sonrisa astuta

-Te lo dije-decia con una sonrisa de "te lo dije" bien pegada a su rostro

-No tientes a tu suerte, mocoso impertinente-amenazaba el asesino con un aura violenta

-Perdon, perdon jejejeje-finjia disculparse mientras levantaba sus manos en modo de protección

-!GROOOOOOOOOOW!-rugio con furia Desmond-¡comencemos esto!

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡Mierda!-exclamo el pelinegro cubriendo con su brazo una bestialidad de golpe de parte de Desmond-"es bastante fuerte y rapido", "¡¿acaso Frost pudo potenciar el suero hasta este nivel?!"-penso alarmado y no era para menos, los golpes de este sujeto eran muy fuertes

Casi como un Saiyajin, ¡¿que demonios le hizo a esa cosa?!

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡PAF!**

Empezaron una batalla campal de bárbaros, los golpes y patadas iban y venian, ambos se cubrian, bloqueaban, desviaban o evadían los golpes del otro

La pelea era para descripcion de las espectadoras, de proporciones apocalipticas, no sabian ni entendian como es que el lugar no cedia, puesto a que solo el lugar en donde estaban peleando, levitaban las piedras por un choque de puños, se desgarraban la tierra por la embestida de unas patadas, la zona vibraba como un terremoto al chocar cabezas

En fin era un caos en frente de ellas

-¡Eres bueno mocoso!-halagaba el pelirrojo-¡pero no mas que yo!

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

-¡AAAAAAGH!

 **¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

El pelinegro cayo en picada cuando Desmond le dio un golpe de martillo en la nuca cuando este se distrajo un momento, fue un golpe tan potente que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo

Pero la cosa no quedo ahi, apenas toco tierra se enterro por la potencia del golpe tanto asi, que el temblor que causo al enterrarse, se seguía sintienso por minutos hasta que paro, aliviando a todos, mas la pelinegra mayor y las demas veian impotentes el humeante cráter que dejo el saiyajin al chocarse con la tierra

-¡Te lo mereces escoria!-exclamaba este confiado en su victoria

-¡No!-gritaron las demonios al ver esa horrible escena, pensaron lo peor, despues de todo, ¿quien seria capaz de sobrevivir a eso?

Se nota que no conocian al pelinegro

Estaban, preocupadas y dolidas por su salvador, tanto asi que con rostros de furia veian a un arrogante Desmond en los cielos, los rostros de ellas estaba sumamente cabreadas, eso solo lo hizo sonreir aun mas

-¿Que sucede "querida"?-preguntaba burlista el ser pelirrojo viendo a una cabreada pelinegra-¿te lastimo que matara a tu nuevo novio?

-¡Tuuuuu!-decia la cabreada pelinegra con un denso manto de poder rodeandola-¡ESTAS MAS QUE MUERTO!

El veia entretenido la escena, no solo era la pelinegra la que estaba expulsando su poder a causa de la ira segadora que la rodeaba en ese momento, sino todas sus acompañantes

El poder que mostraban, era abrumador, cualquier demonio, hasta un clase alta estaria aterrado por tan sorprendente muestra de poder

Pero para su mala suerte, el no era un demonio cualquiera

-Jajajajaja-ser reia de forma burlista el pelirrojo causando que la ira de las feminas aumente-pronto estaran con el en el limbo, ¡preparense!

Las chicas se pusieron alerta, el maldito de Desmond empezaba a cargar una enorme y digo ENORME esfera de poder demoníaco

Eso las puso tensas, podian percibir el poder de esa enorme esfera de poder, era simplemente inaudito

-¡Mueraaaaan!

Con esa afirmacion iba a lanzar su poderoso ataque para borrarlas de la existencia, ellas se pusieron en modo defensivo para intentar detener el ataque

Mas nadie se esperaba lo siguiente

 **¡BAAAAAAAM!**

-¡AAAAAAGH!

Las chicas estaban asombradas, el llamado Hit envio a volar de una sola patada al rostro a Desmond al otro lado de la zona de combate

-Deberian dejar de ser tan impulsivas-decia el mercenario de forma serena llamando la atencion de estas-¿acaso creen que ese mono tarado morira con solo eso?-pregunto dejando incredulas a las chicas, mas luego poso su vista por donde el pelinegro habia sido estrellado

-¡No te distraigas!-comento un enojado Aduria volando a toda velocidad a atacar a Hit-¡no te olvides que tu estas peleando conmigo!, ¡tu oponente soy yo!

-No lo he olvidado-fue la sencilla respuesta de el mercenario sin necesidad de verlo-simplemente no eres digno de pelear conmigo

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A...!?

 **¡FIIIZ!**

 **¡FIIIZ!**

 **¡FIIIZ!**

-¡Aagh!...¡aaagh!...decia Adurias todo adolorido y en shock por lo que le sucedio-¡n-no...es...po...posible...ee...!

Y ante la atonita mirada de las demonios, Adurias caia casi abatido del cielo, su armadura reflejaba el daño que le hizo con lo que sea que lo halla atacado

-Pero...¿que fue lo que hizo?-preguntaba asombrada la pelinegra, ella no entendia nada y sus acompañantes estaban iguales, de un momento a otro Adurias estaba completamente bien y en una milesima de segundo, ya caia casi abatido con su armadura toda destrozada

-¡Aaagh...aaagh...aaagh..-es lo que decia un moribundo Adurias que caia del cielo mientras su armadura se despedazaba en el proceso, estrellándose pesadamente en el suelo totalmente fuera de combate

-Hmp, aun con las mejoras de Frost, no fueron la gran cosa, por lo que veo me emocione por gusto-dijo decepcionado y volviendo su mirada al crater-¡MALDITO MONO IDIOTA!, ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ O YO MISMO TE SACARE DE AHI Y TE JURO Y SABES QUE NO SERA DE FORMA AGRADABLE!-grito tan alto que las demonios tuvieron que taparse los oidos

-¿Pero...que le pasa?-pregunto la pelinegra viendo con enojo y un dolor de oidos al igual que todos los que las acompañaban, en eso la tierra empieza a temblar bajo los pies de todos, un temblor fuerte-¿p-pero que...?-preguntaba toda conmocionada como sus acompañantes, ¿por que demonios empezo a temblar?

Y como si fuera arte de magia...

 **¡BROOOOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡AAAAAAAH!-exclamaba el pelinegro saliendo a toda propulsion del crater

-¡Increible!-exclamaron todas con brillos en los ojos al ver al pelinegro ileso, aunque tambien asombradas por lo mismo, ¿como demonios podria estar ileso después de ese monstruoso ataque?

-¡AY!, ¡AY!, ¡AY!-se quejaba el pelinegro sobandose ferozmente su mandibula y nuca intentando apaciguar el dolor-¡esos golpes si me dolieron!

-Eso te pasa por confiarte, pelea con seriedad-regañaba Hit-o te volveran a patearte el trasero

-De acuerdo lo hare no es necesario que me regañes Hit-se quejaba con un puchero que les parecio adorable a las feminas-ya tengo suficiente con Vegeta-sisho

-Veo que eres mas resistente de lo que crei mocoso-Alabo Desmond mientras llegaba flotando a una distancia prudente, el era inteligente, no debía acercarse mucho, el golpe de ese sujeto si que fue potente, no queria admitirlo, pero si le hubiera puesto una milesima de poder mas y estaria muerto-aunque es algo decepcionante que alguien deba pelear tus batallas-decia burlista el pelirrojo haciendo que el pelinegro lo viera con el seño fruncido-pero da igual, no te creas la gran cosa solo por que me diste un buen golpe, solo fue suerte porque me distraje, asi que no volvera a pasar-le hablaba a Hit, que ni se inmutaba mas luego vio a el pelinegro-bien, aclarado eso, creo que acabare con ambos al mismo tiempo, mis compañeros ya debieron de acabar con los de ustedes, asi que mejor...

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-¡Metalman!

 ***¡FIIIIIIZ!***

Esas voces y sonidos le helaron la sangre en pavor, no podia ser posible, ¡era imposible!, dandose la vuelta su temor se confirmo

El gran oso dorado se encontraba flotando con los brazos cruzados junto a la maquina, lo mas impresionante era que no tenian ni un solo rasguño, asi los 4 lo estaban rodeando

-Hola-saludaba el oso con una mano al aire y una sonrisa que prometia mucho dolor

-¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo ya incapaz de esconder su panico-¡¿que paso con mis compañeros?!

Botamo simplemente señalo con su pulgar a su espalda, este con temor escrito en todo su rostro, procedio a ver en la direccion donde apuntaba, quedandose horrorizado por lo que vio

Gregor se encontraba incrustado en una colina con graves daños e inconciente, Gellar se encontraba sepultado bajo una gruesa capa de magma, solo se veia su brazo que sobresalia, lo mas probable es que estuviera muerto, Adurias estaba estampado en el suelo con graves daños en todo el cuerpo, parecía que lo hubieran acribillado

Ahora si el panico lo domino por completo, sin sus ayudantes, el se encontraba solo contra los 4, los que fácilmente los vencieron

Mas el era alguien muy orgulloso, no dejaria que ellos descubran su miedo

-Claro, debi imaginarmelo, ¡eres un cobarde!-acusaba Desmond apuntando con su dedo a un enojado pelinegro por esa acusación-ellos deben pelear tus batallas y no tu, ¡no eres un verdadero guerrero!, ¡de ser asi pelearias conmigo tu solo!-terminaba de lanzar su desafío de forma satisfecha, el sabia que no tenia oportunidad, que iba a morir, pero de ser asi, ¡al menos se llevaria alguno de ellos con el!

Y el pelinegro que empezaba a despertar el interés de su ex-prometida, era perfecto

-...-El pelinegro solo lo veia con el seño fruncido

Todos estaban espectantes a lo que haria el pelinegro, los 3 guerreros lo conocian bien y ya sabian su respuestas

Mas no asi la pelinegra, que pedia en sus adentros que no aceptara

-No, no lo hagas-algo le decia a la pelinegra que algo no andaba bien-por favor, no lo hagas

Pero sus pedidos no fueron escuchados

-Muchachos-llamaba la atencion de sus compañeros-ni se les vaya a ocurrir interferir-pidio con una orgullosa sonrisa ladina, su maestro del universo 7 en serio le estaba pegando sus malos habitos

Todos sus compañeros sonreian, ya sabian lo orgullosos que podian ser los saiyajines, asi que ese pedido no los sorprendio, es mas, ya se esperaban esa respuesta, pero las demonios habian quedado totalmente shoqueadas por esa locura

-Haz lo que quieras-respondio Botamo descendiendo at tierra, sentandose en una enorme roca a un lado de las feminas

-Es tu funeral-Hit le resto importancia al asunto, haciendo que al pelinegro le resbale una gota de sudor en su nuca-como dijo Botamo, haz lo que quieras-descendio y se arrimo de brazos cruzados en un arbol también a un lado de las féminas

-¡Metalman!-usando tambien su sonido de locomotora el enorme robot dio a entender su aprobacion a todo esto, mas el pelinegro vio que de los 3 era el mas preocupado por el

-Gracias amigo-agradecia mientras lo veia sentarse en el pasto del bosque al frente de las feminas

Pero cierta morena de coletas no, lo tomo muy bien

-¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba totalmente enojada la morena con ligeras lagrimas en los ojos, sus compañeras tuvieron que taparse los oidos para no quedar sordas por ese arrebato, incluso los otros 3 guerreros se sorprendieron y sobresaltaron por ese repentino arrebato

Y aunque pareciera increible, habia sobresaltado a el pelinegro

-A-ah, es verdad-reia de forma nerviosa, asustada y con una gotita de sudor bajandole por la frente-ellas aun siguen aqui-sostuvo mientras veia a la morena de coletas mirarlo con instinto asesino, lo que el no sabia, era que ella estaba sumamente preocupada por el-muy bien, ¿quieres...?

 **¡FIIIIIIZ!**

-¡¿Que demo...?!...¡sueltame!...¡sueltame!

El pelinegro luchaba por soltarse del potente agarre que era victima por culpa de Desmond, tal cual Saibayman, se aferró a la espalda de su victima y no lo queria soltar

-¡Jajajaja!-se reia de forma lunatica el pelirrojo-¡se perfectamente que morire hoy!, ¡pero al menos te voy a llevar conmigo al limbo

-¡¿QUE?!

* * *

Mientras tanto con los espectadores todos tenian una reacción distinta a todo esto, Botamo suspiro aburrido, Magetta se llevo una de sus enormes manos a su cara mientras negaba, Hit ni se inmutó, pero las demonios eran otro caso, el terror se habia apoderado de ellas

-Tsk, ese idiota-renegaba Hit-por eso le dije que deje de distraerse y que se enfocara en la pelea-menciono mientras veia todo el espectaculo

-¡¿Como pueden estar tan tranquilos?!-preguntaba furica la pelirroja acercandose a Hit olvidandose por completo del terror que este ser le provocaba-¡su amigo va a morir!

Ante esto Hit solo la volteo a ver desinteresado con sus orbes rojos, cosa que no la inmutó, la preocupación por el pelinegro era mas grande

-No te preocupes-respondio Botamo acercandose a la escena, robandose la atencion de la preocupada pelirroja-el ya ha salido de situaciones mucho peores

-P-Pero...-intentaba refutar con preocupacion abordandola sin piedad

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes-volvia a intentar calmarla-este muchacho donde tu lo vez, es un aguerrido guerrero, asi que no sucumbira facilmente, creeme, asi que relajate, ¿si?

-...-ella aun dudosa no respondio y volvio a posar su mirada frente al combate-"suerte muchacho"-deseaba en sus adentros y con la esperanza de que lo que le dijeran fuera verdad

Esto no paso desapercibido por los compañeros del pelinegro, que tuvieron distintas reacciones

-"Este mono torpe es un iman de problemas y mujeres, a veces ambas cosas son lo mismo con el de por medio"-esta era el pensamiento del mercenario legendario del universo 6

-"/¿El enamoro a alguien?/"-se pregunto asi mismo el inmenso robot, deduciendo con lo poco que conocia de aquel, segun el, raro sentimiento

-"Jajajajaja, ay greñudo, sin quererlo ya te bajaste a estas niñas, lolicon, jajajajaja, que suerte la tuya"-reia en su mente el gran oso Botamo, mas luego su rostro cambio a uno de decepcion, tristeza y celos-"si tan solo fueras capaz de darte cuenta... ¡como quisiera tu suerte maldito!"

No podia evitar sentir celos de la raza saiyajin, ¡con esos cuerpos trabajados y perfectos y para colmo una raza conocida por ser los protectores del universo **(2)** , se llevaban toda la atención femenina sin querer!

Aunque ellos ni por enterados, eran tan densos en cosas como el amor, que sacaban de quicio a las mujeres saiyajin y de otras razas, ¡no se daban cuenta jamas de que alguien estaba interesado en ellos!

Al parecer en serio no tenian diferencia los machos saiyajin y los machos humanos

¡Era frustarante!, pero bueno, como orgullosas saiyajins que eran las habitantes del planeta Salad, esto era un reto personal, uno a cumplir a como de lugar

Como sea lograban "cazar y capturar" a su presa

Pero volviendo a la pelea

* * *

-¡Sueltame maldicion!-el pelinegro se encontraba forcejeando sin exito alguno del agarre de Desmond-"si no hago algo rapido, este lugar y talvez la ciudad cerca de aqui, sera destruida por el daño colateral, ¡maldita sea!, su agarre es perfecto, no importa que tan fuerte sea, el no me soltara, si esto sigue asi, me obligara a transfrormarme en ssj, ¡eso si que no!, yo puedo pelear contra este tipo y vencerlo sin llegar a usarlo, esa transformacion solo la uso contra oponentes que valgan la pena y este no es uno de ellos, pero debo buscar la forma de salirme de esto, ya que si muero de esta forma tan patetica, Vegeta Sisho estaria muy decepcionado de mi, ¡ademas de que seria capaz de venir a este universo solo para irme a buscar a el otro mundo y patearme el trasero!",-esas eran las reflexiones del pelinegro, mas lo ultimo lo altero y lo volvio azul del miedo-¡maldita sea!, ¡sueltame ya!

El miedo a su maestro lo hacia forcejear aun mas fuerte

-Claro que no-respondia burlon el pelirrojo-¿no te lo dije?, ¡nos iremos juntos al mas alla!

 **¡FIIIIIIIIIIIZ!**

-Aaaah, carajo-veia atonito e icredulo lo que veia-¿piensas convertirte en un kamikaze?

Su razonamiento era lo mas acertado, el ya se intuia esto y por eso se preocupaba por el bosque y la ciudad, pero penso que estaba siendo paranoico, pero no, estaba totalmente en lo correcto

-Bien, de ser asi-la voz del pelinegro se hizo seria-no tengo mas opcion

-¿Eh?-es lo unico que logro atinar a decir luego de las palabras del pelinegro-¿que piensas...?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

-¡WOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!

La pregunta quedo a medio terminar cuando el pelinegro , despues de lanzar un potente rugido de guerra, desato su poder frente a los incredulos espectadores, excepto claro por sus compañeros

* * *

La morena y sus acompañantes no podian dejar de observar de forma hipnotica ese enorme estallido de poder, una especie de llama blanca lo rodeaba, en especial una pequeña niña de cabello blanco, al parecer la menor de todas

-Nya~…-susurro de una manera muy baja y sin darse cuenta ni ella ni las demas

Ese fuego era maravilloso frente a la vista de todas, maravilloso, poderoso, implacable, parciera que todas las dudas, temores y miedos que ellas albergaban en sus corazones y arrastraban cual esclavo, se disolvian con cada rafaga de viento generada por esas flamas que danzaban al compas de los gritos de poder que daba su dueño

La morena de coletas no podia dejar de ver ese rostro, fiero, serio y determinado, si, este chico es especial, si bien ya lo habia desmostrado con sus poderes tan magnificos, el especial del que ella hablaba era de otro tipo

Uno emocional

Podia notar como a pesar de encontrarse en tal dificil situacion, no se preocupaba de si mismo, sino de ellas, de sus compañeros, de al ciudad de Kuoh y sus habitantes que se encontraba cerca

Este chico seria capaz de dar la vida con tal de salvar a los suyos y extraños por igual, ¿quien seria capaz de llegar a tales extremos?

Muchos son llamados heroes, pero solo algunos muy pocos son llamados leyendas

Y el pelinegro podria encabezar esa pequeña lista segun la morena de coletas, mismo pensamiento que compartia con sus acompañantes

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

-¡¿A donde va?!-preguntaba alarmada al verlo salir volando cada vez mas y mas alto del cielo, ya casi ni se veia, solo era visible un muy ligero destello de luz, cual estrella que se iba apagando poco a poco

-El solo va a cambiar de escenario para evitar que destruya este lugar por completo-respondia sin alguna preocupacion Botamo, sacando mas de quicio a la pelinegra junto a las demas, ¿como puede decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?, ¿acaso no se preocupa por su amigo?

Era todo lo contrario, el se preocuparia al extremo de su amigo, si fuera en un caso de peligro real, pero, ¿ahora?, pffff, para el pelinegro esto solo es un juego de niños

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso y quedarse tan tranquilos y sin hacer nada cuando su amigo va a morir?!-pregunto mas alarmada la hermana menor de la pelinegra

-Solo callense y observen

Esas ordenes las habia dado el asesino Hit, ninguna podia darle la contraria, ya que cuando dijo eso expulso un poco de su intimidante aura, por lo que mejor se callaron y volvieron a posar su vista al cielo, por donde se habia ido el pelinegro

-Por favor, vuelve a salvo-pedia en un susurro la morena menor

Pero su hermana era un caso distinto

-Bien, si ustedes no haran nada-decia decidida la pleinegra, desplegando sus alas de demonio, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y llamando la atencion de los 3 guerreros-¡YO SI LO HARE!

 **¡FUUUUUUUZ!**

-¡One-samaaaaaa!-exclamaba a todo pulmon la morena de cabello corto al ver como su hermana salia disparada volando hacia los 2

-Que niña mas problematica-susurraba Hit sin ningun interes

* * *

La joven pelinegra volaba en contra de los poderosos vientos que se formaban por la increible explosion de poder que el pelinegro expulsaba mientras ascendia mas alla del cielo

-"¡U-Un poco mas, solo un poco mas y lo alcanzare"-pensaba mientras trataba de alcanzar a ambos, pero iban muy rapido-"podre salvarlo"

Eso era lo que queria pensar, ya que lograrlo era algo diferente

-¡¿Que planeas hacer miserable?!-preguntaba alterado Desmond, ya que increiblemente, el chico ya casi salia de la orbita del planeta-¡¿acaso intentas que te suelte por la falta de oxigeno?!, ¡ja!, ¡eres un iluso!, ¡jamas te voy a soltar!

En respuesta, el pelinegro solo le sonrio muy confiado

Esto no le gustaba a Desmond

-¿Quien dijo algo acerca de hacer que me sueltes?-esas palabras desconcertaron al demonio clase suprema-se que no lo haras, eres demasiado terco como para hacelo, yo podria eliminarte de forma simple con un ataque, pero en tu estado actual, el mas ligero rasguño podria hacerte estallar en mil pedazos, ademas me di cuenta actualmente que el nivel de poder que acumulas no solo destruiria la ciudad y el bosque, sino media Asia, por lo que...

Desmond abrio los ojos al materializarse la idea que al pelinegro se le ocurrio

-¿Vas a sacarme del planeta para que el mundo quede intacto?-pregunto incredulo y sorprendido por la descabellada idea, mas su respuesta cayo cuando lo vio sonreir intensamente-¡iluso!, ¡moriras antes de llegar al espacio!, ¡moriras por falta de aire!

-Oh vamos, esos son solo detalles-respondio sin preocupaciones-ademas, ¿quien dijo algo de que yo voy a morir?

-¡¿Que estas ciego?!-pregunto alterado el demonio-¡estoy pegado a ti!, ¡aun cuando no mueras por falta de aire, moriras por la cercania de la explosion!, ¡moriremos juntos! ,¡jajajajaja!

Ante esto, pelinegro solo sonrionde soslayo y negaba con la cabeza mientras tenia los ojos cerrados

-Se nota que tu no conoces las capacidades de mi raza

Esto descoloco un poco al demonio, ¿que no era humano?, bueno tambien seria logico, un humano jamas tendria esos niveles de poder

-¿Que rayos eres tu?-pregunto con temor

El pelinegro le dio una mirada de lastima

-Es simple-respondio encogiendose de hombros-yo soy un...

-¡ESPEREN!

Oh-Oh, el pelinegro le rezaba a los 5 Dai kaio-shin del universo 6 que la voz que escuchaba y le era muy conocida, no fuera de ella, bajaba poco a poco la mirada y ahi sus peores temores se confirmaron

Ahi venia ella

La niña de coletas y cabello negro y hermosos ojos lila venia tras ellos volando a maxima velocidad con sus alas de murcielago despelgadas a intentar detenerlos y asi...

Un momento...

¿Puede volar?

Otro momento...

¡¿Alas de murcielago?!

Un ultimo momento...

¡¿TENIA ALAS?!

No se habia fijado en ese detalle, ese minusculo detalle se le paso por alto, pero no era momento de reflexionar sobre eso, asi que sacudio su cabeza para despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo importante

-¡Niña alejate!-gritaba con preocupacion el pelinegro-¡no vengas aca!

-¡No me pidas eso!-replicaba la adolescente claramente agitada por el gran desgaste fisico y energetico que el volar a esa velocidad implicaba-¡tu nos salvaste con anterioridad, ahora es mi turno el de salvarte!

Eso lo sorprendio, ¿como lo iba a ayudar si estaba en mal estado por su desgaste?, admiraba la garra y determinacion de la niña, tanto asi que para sorpresa de ella

El sonrio

Lo hizo para ella, pero por alguna razon a ella no le daba buena espina esa sonrisa, antes le daba fuerzas, ahora le daba desconfianza

-Agradezco tu preocupacion, pero no es necesario-hablaba de forma serena, pero aun asi la morena lo escuchaba perfectamente, las ventajas de ser un demonio y tener sentidos mejorados son buenas habilidades-es mejor que regreses con tus amigos

-¿Eh?-dijo lo unico que podia en su confusion-pero no puedo, debo salvar...

 **¡FUUUUUUZ!**

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-exclamo la pelinegra

El pelinegro le habia lanzado una onda de choque suave que la golpeara y la alejara del peligro, cosa que lo consiguio con exito

La habia hecho retroceder varios metros hasta que pudo frenar y vio imponente como ambos se alejaban muy a prisa hacia mas alla del cielo

Pero quedo maravillada por lo que vio, volteaba su rostro por todos lados, con sus violetas hipnotizados por el panorama que tenia en frente, estaba embelesada y no era para menos, era la primera demonio que lograba una gran hazaña

Veia por completo el universo

Las estrellas y la luna jamas se habian visto ante sus ojos de manera tan cercanas y a la vez tan lejos, se veian hermosas, estiro uno de sus brazos tratando de alcanzar una hermosa y tiritante estrella lejana que se veia tan cerca al mismo tiempo

Volteo nuevamente hacia atras y vio el planeta tierra, se veia tan hermosa y tan fragil, de verdad envidiaba a los humanos, ellos vivian en un mundo tan hermoso, muy diferente al de los demonios, sus ojos veian al mundo con gran ternura

Mas un susceso la devolvio a la realidad

Una poderosa luz brillaba con intensidad a lo lejos, alumbrando su espalda, la pelinegra no podia darse la vuelta, apenas estaba digiriendo el hecho de haber llegado aqui y el oxigeno se le estaba acabando

Ella sabia perfectamente lo que esa luz significaba, la extincion de la vida de ambas personas, no pudo darse la vuelta, la luz aun seguia iluminando todo

Los flequillos de su cabello cubrian sus ojos, pero no ocultaban las lagrimas que bajaban de sus orbes lilas y quedaban flotando en elfrio y oscuro espacio sideral, asi que sin darse la vuelta aun, decidio que era hora de regresar, ya no habia motivo para seguir ahi

Su plan de salvacion fue un fracaso

Uno que apuñalaba su corazon y alma mas fuerte que mil cuchillas de hielo en todo su hermoso ser

* * *

-Al fin-decia Hit de forma despreocupada apoyandose de brazos cruzados en un arbol-ahi viene su amiga

Las demonios primero se confundieron por el comentario del extraño tipo lila, mas luego lo entendieron, la morena de coletas descendia de forma lenta hacia donde todos ellos

Mas veian que venia sola y cabizbaja, eso no les dio buena espina

-¿O-One-sama?-preguntaba la morena ojolila menor al ver el estado de su hermana mayor

Mas se soprendio cuando la vio al alzar la mirada, su rostro estaba totalmente deprimido, sus ojos estaban malditamente rojoa de llorar en silencio y su cuerpo temblaba a miles, parecia que solo necesitaba un empujon para colapsar ahi mismo

Ella estaba devastada

-...N-No l-l-l-logre...sal...salvarlo, lo...siento...-trataba de sonar tranquila con una sonrisa para intentar ocultar su frustracion y tristeza, pero su voz quebrada y cuerpo temblando no ayudaban a ocultar su tristeza-...en...en serio...lo...lo siento...

Todas estaban en shock, su salvador, el que las protegio aun sin conocerlas, las que les dio confianza habia muerto

Y nisiquiera le habian pedido su nombre

No aguantando la noticia, abrazo a su hermana mayor en consuelo, esta no pudo resistirse mas y correspondio el abrazo de su hermana y ambas empezaron a llorar

Ella no podia creerlo, salia con un terrorista sin saberlo y puso en peligro a todo el inframundo, el tipo era un demonio en puño y letra

Fue capaz de engañar a a otro demonio

Las promesas y sueños que habian forjado juntos, todo fueron mentiras elaborados por una maligna y narcisista mente maestra

¿En quien debia creer ahora?

Y no solo la engaño, sino que el maldito se atrevio a llevarse consigo a su nuevo mejor amigo, claro, sin que el supiera ese detalle

Despues de todo, ¿quien podia negarle ese derecho que se gano?

Estaban devastadas, no podian creer que el pelinegro estuviera muerto, ¡que se joda Desmond!, el importante era el pelinegro no ese traidor

-Vaya, ¿ya se acabo todo este circo?-espeto Hit sin preocuparse por nada-bien, si es asi deberiamos...

 **¡FUUUUZ!**

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡BROOOOOOM!**

-Dime, ¿que estas intentando niña?

Hit todavia no habia terminado de decir su primera oracion cuando un ataque sorpresa se le abalanzaba por la espalda, este simplemente levanto su puño y aun de espaldas, desvio el ataque hacia una roca cercana destrozandola

¿La causante?

La niña pelinegra de coletas, si mirada estaba triste, pero a la vez mostraba un sentimiento que jamas se creyo ver en alguien como ella

Odio

Un odio inmenso recorria por todo su ser, recorria ferozmente por todo su cuerpo, su baculo extendido hacia donde Hit, su rostro, su siempre sonriente y positivo rostro, totalmente sumergido en el odio y tristeza, ademas de abundantes lagrimas

-Tu...-empezo a hablar la pelinegra-...¡ustedes!-reafirmo al recordar que no venia solo-no hicieron nada para ayudarlo, ¡lo dejaron morir!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

La niña ante la vista incredula de todo el mundo, se habia lanzado a atacar a los 3 guerreros

-¡¿Por que no lo ayudaron?!-reclamaba con genuino dolor mientras Hit solo se dedicaba a evadir sus ataques de forma sencilla-¡pudieron haberlo salvado!-ahora que Hit se le habia escapado, empezo a atacar a Botamo, pero a diferencia de Hit, este recibia los embates de la iracunda pelinegra, pero por alguna razon, no le hacia nada-¡ahora esta muerto!-ahora golpeaba a Magetta, pero este solo se sobaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo por el enojo de la pelinegra, ya que su cuerpo es extremadamente duro, como el acero kachin **(3)** , no recibia el mas minimo daño, por lo que la dejaba que se desahoge golpeandolo

Casi todos veian la escena de forma triste, sus compañeras la entendian, habia conocido a el chico mas genial y grandioso que jamas creyeron conocer y lo perdieron en el mismo dia, cada golpe que ella daba estaba cargado de frustracion, ira y odio, pero aun asi, se estaba cansando, la prueba era que sus golpes eran cada vez mas suaves y respiraba de forma agitada

-¿Son unos...unos...¡unos!...-golpeaba con menos fuerza jadeando con cansancio, hasta que paro y reposo su rostro en el frio y metalico cuerpo del metalman-¿por que?-pedia una respuesta entre lagrimas la entristecida pelinegra, por lo mal que se sentia y veia, Magetta solo la abrazo

-Simple niña-respondia Botamo llamando su atencion-es por que el...

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

-¡Cielos!, ¡pero que locura fue todo eso jajajajaja!

Esa voz, fue como un coro de angeles, ironicamente para los demonios, debia ser una locura, ¡no podia estar vivo!, ¡estallaron a cientos de kilometros de la atmosfera terrestre!, ¡era simplemente inaudito, imposible!

Lentamente la pelinegra mayor fue girando con temor su cabeza, esperando que no se halla vuelto mas loca de lo que ya era, pero al girar por completo, sus ojos nuevemente se llenaron de lagrimas y tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar soltar un grito de jubilo

Frente a ella se encontraba el chico sano y salvo

Pero aunque se veia ileso, se veia de forma comica, como estaban su piel y ropas, chamuscadas, ademas de estas ultimas, estaban un poco rotas, definitivamente debia cambiarse apenas tenga oportunidad y tiempo, ademas de un comico afro

Aun asi, sonreia como si no le pasara nada

-Te lo dije-decia de forma burlista Botamo a la pelinegra, pero esta ni le hizo caso, pues su concentracion estaba mas en su nuevo amigo

-Bien-decia el pelinegro sacudiendose las ropas y agitando su cabeza para que su cabello volviera a la normlidad-debo admitir que...

 **¡FUUUUUUSH!**

-¡Wooooah!

El pelinegro no pudo completar su frase debido a que un borron negro lo tacleo y se engancho a su torso rodeandolo con piernas y brazos mientras temblaba

El pelinegro estaba estatico y asombrado, la pelinegra mayor lo tenia abrazado de tal forma, que mas parecia una bebe Koala aferrada a su madre, o en este caso, a su padre, pero saliendo un poco de su asombro pudo notar que estaba temblando, podia sentir su frustracion, su enojo

Su preocupacion y miedo

¿Por que temblaba?

¿Que le preocupaba?

¿A quien, oh a que le teme?

No sabia la respuesta, puesto a que no creia que fuera por el, despues de todo recien se conocen y no creia que tan rapido le tomara cariño, aunque talvez si, ya que termino salvandola a ella y sus amigas de tan violentos y dementes tipos ¿que no mas les hubieran hecho?

No sabia y ni queria saberlo o imaginarlo

No sabia como actuar frente a esta situacion, estaba confuso, jamas le habia tocado un momento asi, veia a sus amigos buscando ayuda con la mirada, pero Hit no le prestaba atencion, Magetta ladeaba la cabeza confundido y Botamo solo tenia una mano en el rostro negando por la densidad del pelinegro

Eso hizo hacer al pelinegro un puchero, pero se tranquilizo al ver como el gran oso y el resto de las acompañantes de la pelinegra de coletas, le hacian mimicas con las manos, este denso como siempre no entendia, despues de un rato lo entendio, para el alivio del frustrado y enojado oso y compañia

Para la sorpresa de la pelinegra, empezo sentir como su espalda era rodeada por algo, luego de unos momentos supo lo que era, el brazo del pelinegro que la rodeaba de forma protectora mientras con la derecha le sobaba sus finos y delicados cabellos negros

Aun un poco asombrada por ello alzo la mirada aun con lagrimas y sus violetas orbes se conectaron directamente a las oscuras orbes onix de su salvador, tan oscuras e hipnotizantes como la noche mas oscura y a la vez hermosa, su corazon se acelero al maximo por eso y se puso aun peor cuando la trataba de consolar

-Yosh, yosh, tranquila amiga-le decia con ternura mientras aun acariciaba sus sedosos y suaves cabellos azabaches-ya todo termino, todo estara bien a partir de ahora

Esta accion termino por derrumbarla, asi que volvio a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su salvador y empezar a llorar a lagrima viva, diferentes sentimientos y emociones la embargaban, ira, tristeza, decepcion y odio, todo eso pasaba por la casi colapsada alma corazon de la pelinegra de coletas

¿Y quien no lo estaria?

Por tanto tiempo forjaba y trabajaba duro para ser la mujer ideal para el, creaban juntos sueños e ilusiones a futuro, para vivir una vida feliz y prometedora

Para que sea el mismo que falsamente le prometio amor eterno y condicional el que se encargara de derrumbar de forma desinteresada y maliciosa con su sucio y cruel juego y red de mentiras y engaños

Y no solo eso, gracias a el, su mundo, el inframundo estuvo en grave peligro, si no fuera gracias al chico al cual esta abrazando en este momento, hubiera sido un grave problema para todos, no solo para su mundo, sino para todas las facciones

No podria sentirse peor ¡oh, esperen si podia!ademas de lo peor, su pequeña hermana y sus amigas estuvieron en un grave peligro

¡No podia sentirse peor!

-Ya, ya, tranquila

Pero el simple y recorfortante tacto de su heroe la tranquilizaba, la reconfortaba y le daba seguridad

Era oficial, el se habia vuelto su mejor amigo, aunque recien lo habia conocido hoy, sus meritos le hiceron valia de ese derecho,

-Gracias

Con una bella sonrisa y un sonrojo que el pelinegro no noto por que ella aun tenia su rostro pegado a su pecho, le agradecio al pelinegro que sonrio complacido por haber logrado su cometido, el haberla reconfortado

-Vaya, ¿quien lo diria?-decia con una sonrisa ladina Botamo-ese chico si que tiene suerte

Ante este comentario, todos asintieron, increiblemente, Hit y Magetta tambien

Asi permanecieron un rato, hasta que la pelinegra se sintio totalmente aliviada y suavemente se bajo de su salvadory limpiandose los restos de las lagrimas, ella le dedico la mas bella sonrisa que el pudo ver, una que lo dejo embelezado por uno segundos hasta que volvio en si y tambien le dedico una

-Gracias nuevamente por salvarme-le expresaba su gratitud con una mirada tierna y un ligero rubor de forma inconciente, que el pelinegro por lo denso de su cerebro, no se dio cuenta

-No hay de que...emm..

-Serafall-respondia la morena que entendio lo que su nuevo amigo le queria preguntar-me llamo Serafall Leviatan-de forma inconciente le estiraba la mano como una princesa, cosa que sorprendio al moreno por unos segundos, hasta que volvio a sonreir

-Asi que Serafall, ¿eh?, es un lindo nombre-respondio con un cumplido el pelinegro sonriendo, haciendola sonrojar de forma inconciente-mi nombre es Kyabe, un placer

Tomo de manera delicada la mano de la Maou Leviatan y la beso de manera respetuosa y tierna, sonrojandola aun mas, y no era para menos, parecia una escena en donde un guerrero o caballero, le juraba amor y lealtad a una reina

Aunque, eso no estaba del todo alejado a la realidad, ¿no?

Esta escena fue contemplada por todos los presentes que estaban anonadados y algunas un poco celosas de la suerte de la Maou

Pero por alguna razon, todo se volvio blanco y...

* * *

Cierta chica pelinegra, con ya un cuerpo de joven adulta, mostraba signos de levantarse, prueba de ello eran sus parpados que se movian de forma erratica, mostrando que levantaria la cabeza del escritorio en donde se habia quedado dormida

Y asi fue

Serafall Leviatan se habia despertado y con suma pereza levanto su cabeza con un pequeño hilo de saliva cayendo de sus labios y sus ojos entrecerrados aun por el sueño, aunque en realidad no se podian ver, ya que una de las tantas hojas que debia revisar y firmar la Maou, se habia quedado pegada en su frenteç

-Ajuuuuum-bostezzo y se estiraba para quitarse la pereza que aun le sobraba de aquella reconfortante siesta, todo, mientras aun tenia la hoja de papel pegada al rostro, que quito al darse cuenta y lo leyo de reojo, para despues dejarlo nuevamente sobre su escritorio sin importarle mucho-luego lo firmare, no es cosa de gran importancia

Se levanto de su silla y camino a paso lento hacia el balcon de su oficina, abriendo las puertas de cristal y corriendo las cortinas, dejo que el aire del inframundo golpeara suavemente su rostro para que la relajara y termine de levantarse

Camino a paso lento pero firme hacia l final del lugar y arrecosto sus brazos en el barandal y quedo viendo el horizonte, su rostro, aunque pareciera increible, se mostraba serio y reflexivo, como si estuviera pensando en algo

O alguien

-Han pasado 3 años exactamente desde aquel dia en que te conoci-decia con nostalgia la Maou, mas luego su rostro cambio a uno de enfado-dijiste que no me abandonarias u olvidarias, pero lo hiciste, ambas cosas-ligeras lagrimas querian escapar de sus hermosos ojos violetas-tu me has olvidado, maldito desconsiderado, idiota, infeliz, tarado...

Su rostro mostraba el enfado y resentimiento que albergaba en su interior

-Te odio-decia la Maou con enojo y lagrimas traicioneras cayendo de sus mejillas-te odio con todo mi ser...Kyabe

Queria engañarse asi misma, es verdad, estaba enfadada con el, ya que aun recuerda las palabra que le dijo el ultimo dia que se pudieron ver

unas que destrozaron nuevamente su corazon

 _"Lo siento, pero...ya no podremos ni nos volveremos a ver...lo siento en serio"_

Esas simples palabras derrumbaron nuevamente el corazon y alma de la Maou, no ayudada en nada que ese dia era un dia lluvioso y estaban ambos empapados, a la vez que tristes por esa despedida tan repentina y sin saberlo antes

Y lo peor, no sabia el motivo de su partida

Estaba enojada, ¿en serio la iba a dejar?, ¿sin niguna explicacion?, ¡eso no podia ser en serio!, mas cuando intento agarrarlo con sus propias manos para exigirle una respuesta este simplemente y como por arte de magia

Desaparecio

Simplemente lo hizo y sin poder rastrearlo

Eso en serio la habia destrozado

-Te odio mucho Kyabe-decia entre lagrimas la Maou mientras apretaba el agarre del varandal de la azotea, pero ella no se podia mentir asi misma, ella lo sabia, si, lo odiaba por dejarla sin ninguna explicacion, pero aun asi, no podia negar ese sentimiento tan puro que nacio de ella hacia el cuando lo conocio mas, no podia nergarlo-y al mismo tiempo te amo, ¿como rayos puedo tener ambos sentimientos diferentes hacia una sola persona?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacia siempre la Maou, sin ninguna respuesta clara o consisa, pero al final, alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-Serafall, apurate o no llegaremos a tiempo al dia de reunion de padres de la academia Kuoh-apuraba cierto pelirrojo tras la puerta de la oficina de Serafall mientras se arreglaba la corbata de su traje

-¡Ah!, ¡si, ya voy Sirzech-chan!-respondia la Maou mientras se secaba y limpiaba las lagrimas-no te vayas a ir sin mi

-Claro que no-respondia el pelirrojo desde el otro lado-estare esperandote abajo en la sala, pero no te demores mucho-termino y se alejo del lugar al sitio que indico

-Bien debo verme bien para sorprender a So-chan-decia animada abriendo u gran armario repleto de vestidos de chica magica-este no, este ya lo use ayer, este ante ayer, el de aca ya esta viejo...-no podi decidirse entre tantos vestidos que tenia-!moooou!, esto sera mas dificl de lo que crei-reclamo haciendo un berrinche y puchero infantil, que hasta empezo a rodar por el suelo, mas se detuvo con una expresion neutra-Ky-chan, si estuvieras aqui, seria mas facil conseguir un atuendo-entonces sacudio la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos-¡no, el ya no esta! debo encotrar el vestido perfecto para tomar la atencion de So-chan-reia de forma pervertida-bien, ya encontre uno que me gusta y es este-decia con alegria la Maou

Despues de un rato, bajaba las escaleras sorprendiendo todos por su beleza

-Bien Shirzech-chan-daba una vuelta y le pide su opinio mediante este acto

El Maou la observo analiticamente, haciendo sudar de nervios a la otra reina del inframundo, mas sonrio lo mas grande que pudo cuando el pelirrojo le levanto el pulgar y sonreia en aprovacion, luego fueron por los padres de este, ya que estaban ansiosos por conocer a la nueva portadora del dragon de gales, que era la nueva peon y segunda mejor amiga de Rias despues de Akeno

Tambien querian conocer a la que su hija consideraba como su adorable imouto, una tierna y dulce chica rubia, anteriormente aliada a la iglesia, ya que fue tachada de hereje al haber ayudado inocentemente y sin prejuicio alguno a un demonio misterioso, ¿como lo hizo?, simple, ella era tambien una usuaria de sacred gear

El Twilling Healling, su hija en serio se habia sacado el premio mayor, 2 usuarios de longinus en sus filas, la casa Gremory en serio estaria en lo mas alto del estatus social de lo que ya estaba, aunque lo que mas les hacia felices, era que ahora su hija sonreia feliz y de forma genuina

Ellos habian aprendido de su error al intentar forzar a casar a su hija con el heredero Phenex, tan preocupados estaban por los entandares sociales y la sobrevivencia de su casa, que de forma estupida iban a sacrificar la felicidad de su hija, por suerte su segunda mejor amiga, pudo rescatarla y hacerlos entrar en razon

Aunque tambien estaban curiosos por conocer a cierta persona que llego a la vida de su hija y la heredera Sitri y sus respectivos sequitos no hace mucho, ellas les hablaban a sus familias maravillas de este sujeto, claro que la Sitri lo hacia a espaldas de su amiga pelirroja para no levantar sospechas ni rumores

Si tan solo supieran el fuerte lazo que el sujeto tenia con la Maou Leviantan, sabrian el enorme problema que se iba a caer ese mismo dia en la secundaria de su hija

Usando un circulo magico en un lugar donde nadie los viera, aparcieron en las cercanias de la academia Kuoh, la Maou se separo de sus acompañantes y empezo a buscar a su adorada hermana menor,pero al no encontrarla, sonrio de forma picara ya que se le habia ocurrido una idea un poco traviesa para atraer a su hermana

-Bien Sona-chan, si no puedo encontrarte-decia mientras buscaba un lugar de la academia, hasta que sonrio al encontralo-hare que vengas tu a mi

En ese momento abrio las puertas del gimnasio de la escuela y se encamino al escenario

* * *

-Demonios, nunca hay un dia tranquilo en este lugar

Eran los suspiros y reclamos de cierto nuevo peon rubio del sequito Sitri, conocido como Genshirou Saji, que se dirijia hacia el Gimnasio ya que escucho que hay un gran alboroto en ese lugar, en serio queria que al menos el dia de hoy, un dia importante en el instituto, como es el dia de visita de los padres, fuera normal

-Vamos amigo, no es para tanto

El que intentaba animarlo con palabras de aliento y ligeros golpes en la espalda, era un chico pelinegro con cabello elavado al cielo, con un unico mecho cayendo en su frente, que parecia de la edad del rubio, pero habia algo que lo hacia destacar entre ellos dos, aunque cualquiera que lo viera diria que en realidad, destacaria entre todo los varones del instituto

Un muy buen y resaltado fisico

Uno que pondria en verguenza y llenaria de celos a cualquier fisicoculturista joven, aunque no uno exagerado, pero si uno adecuado para su edad **(4),** ya que no rayaba en la exageracion, pero si lo hacia resaltar lo suficente como para llamar la atencion de la poblacon femenina del instituto

Nombre: Kanon Sunion **(N/A: Que sospechoso nombre, ¿no? -_-u)**

Origen: estudiante de intercambio-Grecia

-Eso lo dices tu, porque no tienes las mismas responsabilidades que yo-reprochaba Saji con una mirada entrecerrada a su amigo-Kaicho me pone demasiadas cargas y responsabilidades

-Vamos, no seas exagerado-decia de forma reconfortante a su amigo con un inutil intento de subir su animo-eso demuestra la enorme confianza que te tiene

-Si, talvez tengas razon-decia mientras empujaba la puerta del gimnasio para entrar, ya que habian llegado-aunque eso en serio me alegra, quisiera que no me tuviera tanta "confianza"

 **¡GATCHA!**

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron

-¡Muy bien!, ¿que esta sucediendo aqui?-exclamo el rubio a todo pulmon

Frente a ellos, un tumulto de alborotados estudiantes con camaras hacian deleite a sus ojos viendo lo mas maravilloso que segun ellos, hubiera existido

-Pero, ¿que rayos esta ocurriendo aqui?-preguntaba el pelinegro con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-No lo se, pero ahora mismo se acaba-dijo con determinacion el peon Sitri-¡muy bien, suficiente!, ¡basta de todo esto, dispersence!-decia con orden, a pesar de ser un peon, tenia un muy buen sentido de mando y autoridad

Ante esta exclamacion, todo al fin lo oyeron todos giraron sus rostros hacia el causante de ese grito, dando como responsable al rubio, eso los hizo poner una mueca de desagrado, para ellos, el era un estirado amargado y perro del consejo estudiantil, aunque hubo algo mas que los hizo enojar

El segundo principe de la academia, despues de Kiba Yuuto, hacia acto a aparicion al lado del rubio, Kanon Sunion

-Aaaah, ya llegaron el perro y la escoria

-No seas tan estirado Genshirou

-Demonios, vino junto al maldito niño bonito

-Suficiente teniamos con Yuuto

Ante estos comentarios y el hecho de que no le tomaran en serio, enojaba al rubio, diferente al pelinegro, que en lugar de enojado estaba confuso, pues hasta el dia de hoy, no entendia que fue lo que hizo para ganarse el odio de sus compañeros

-Ya basta, estan perturbando la tranquilidad de la escuela, asi que...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Es Kanon-kun!

-¡Tan lindo y fuerte como siempre!

-¡Es un verdadero Adonis!

Saji no pudo terminar su oracion, ya que para su sorpresa y enojo de los chicos presentes un tumulto de chicas adolescentes habian rodeado al pelinegro nervioso por los halagos de las señoritas emocionadas por ver a uno de sus idolos

-P-Por favor, calmense-pedia de forma inutil el pelinegro

-Esto no puede ser en serio-decia Saji mientras se daba un facepalm por la escena, Kanon era un gran amigo y rival, pero si que era, al menos de forma inconciente, un iman de problemas y chicas, en especial lo ultimo

Pero nadie se dio cuenta del desconcierto que habia en la pelinegra de coletas y vestida de Mahou shoujo al ser ignorada por los que antes le dedicaban halagos y cumplidos, ademas de las fotos que le tomaban, se sentia desplazada

-Moooou, ¿por que estan ignorandome?-preguntaba con un adorable puchero y ligeras lagrimas

Asi que ni corta ni perezosa se bajo del escenario para averiguar que o quien le estaba quitando la atencion de todos los presentes, pero cuando descubrio quien era, su mundo se petrifico

Era el

-¿K-K-K-K-K-Ky-chan?-preguntaba en un susurro inaudible para todos los presentes

Sus piernas flaqueaban y temblaban, su vista tambien, sudaba frio y sus labios tambien temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo por el shock de volverlo a ver, ella juro que si algun dia lo volviera a ver, no flaquearia y lo dañaria tanto en un interrogatorio muy doloroso,

Boqueaba sin emitir un solo sonido, pues por los nervios, asi como las emociones y sentimientos que se suponia que estaba muy enterrados al muy al fondo de su corazon y alma, no permitian que las palabras alieran de su graganta

¿Que se supone que debia hacer?, en su mente, sus emociones le daban 2 opciones:

A).-Abrazarlo y besarlo y por fin decirle los sentimientos que muy al fondo de ella habia guardado

B).-Congelarlo y atravezarlo con una lanza de hielo en un lugar por donde no da el sol como castigo por atreverse a irse y dejarla sin darle una sola explicasion

No sabia que opcion elegir, para ella, ambas eran las opciones correctas

Aunque admitia que la segunda era muy tentadora y atractiva

Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar sus dudas y esas raras ideas, decidio encaminarse hacia el pelinegro, quie en este momento era sarandeado por el mar de chicas con las hormnonas alborotadas que querian pasar el tiempo con el casi inconciente pelinegro

Pero ante la mirada atonita de todos, el fue salvado

La misma chica a la que antes le estaban vitoreando halagos y cumplidos, arrancho a la fuerza al pelinegro de las estupefactas jovencitas, dejandolas enojadas igual que los varones que ahora tenian una razon mas para odiarlo, ya que ella lo estaba abrazando no solo de forma protectora, sino posesiva, tambien devolviendole la mirada a la chicas

-"¡¿Quien se cree esa vivora?!"-eran los pensamientos de la enojadas chicas

-"¡Jodete Sunion!"-eran los pensamientos de los varones

-Ky-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo-decia de forma cariñosa la Maou-¿me has extrañado?

Aun aturdido por los jaloneos y gritos de sus fanaticas, el le dedicaria las 3 palabras mas dolorosas que romperian y devastarian el corazon de la Maou

 _¿Quien eres tu?_

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les halla gustado esta "pequeña" introduccion, ojala y este remake llene los gustos de todos ustedes, ¿se quedaron con algunas dudas?, no se preocupen, en el proximo capitulo e veran las vivencias de Serafall y Kyabe luego de que este y sus compañeros la salvaran a ella y sus acompañantes, sera un flash back**

 **Ahora vamos a aclarar unas dudas**

 **(1): No se el verdadero nivel de poder de la joven Maou, pero si se que es extremadamente poderosa, por l que deduzco que ese nivel de poder seria apropiado**

 **(2):No es invento mio, Kyabe mismo admite en dragon ball super en el torneo entre los universos 6-7, que los saiyajin de su universo son pacifistas que se ganan la vida salvando y protegiendo el iniverso, en realidad, esa era la principal causa de ingresos economicos para el planeta, exterminar el mal**

 **(3):Tampoco es invento mio, en las paginas oficiales, en las descripciones de los Metalman, la raza alienigena con apariencia de robots, estan hechos del metal mas duro de todo el universo 6, l que los ha llevado a repeler con exito cualquier intento de invasion o destruccion de su mundo**

 **(4):Obviamente se veria de esa manera, esta entrenando con Vegeta, sus entrenamientos son realmente barbaricos a diferencia de los entrenamientos del saiyajin del universo 6**

 **Bien, espero les halla gustado este primer episodio de este Remake**

 **Nos vemos luego, para ese tiempo Neo y Lala ya estarn de vuelta de vacasiones Hehehe**

 **Bye Bye**


	2. Recuerdos: parte 1

**Bien hermanos y hermanas, se que es jodidamente tarde esta actualizacion, pero lo que cuenta es que lo hice, ¿verdad? Hehehe**

 **Advertencia: aqui solo habra fem Issei, ningun otro genderbender, a menos que ustedes decidan y voten por que otro personaje sea cambiado de genero**

 **No puedo responder reviews ahora, lo hare la proxima, se los prometo**

 **Ahora a la lectura**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **High School DxD y Dragon Ball Super no me pertenecen, sino a Ichie Ishibumi y Akira Toriyama respectivamente**

 **Lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

* * *

¿Como habia terminado esto asi?

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

A pesar de ser un poderoso guerrero y uno de los sobrevivientes del mortal torneo de los doce universos que se llevo a cabo hace 3 años donde el destino de muchos mismos estaba en juego

Debe correr por su vida

Debia hacerlo, su enemigo era el ser mas poderoso de todos los que ha conocido, no era Champa, tampoco Frost, esto era algo mucho peor

Una mujer sumamente poderosa y extremadamente cabreada, con un gran resentimiento hacia el

Si, estaba jodido

—¡¿Podrias decirme al menos que fue lo que te hice para que me odiaras tanto?!-eran los pedidos de Kyabe que esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de cierta chica magica que estaba enfurecida con su persona

Aunque mejor debio quedarse callado, porque esa simple pregunta para el, aumento la ira, locura y furia que en estos momentos la pelinegra embargaba dentro de ella

—¡KORYAAAAAAAAA!-con ese grito, cual amazona enfurecida, se lanzo al ataque del pelinegro sin que nadie lograra detenerla

 **¡FLUUUUSH!**

—¡Mierda!

Kyabe tuvo que saltar porque ella lanzo un ataque de hielo tan potente que congeló y destruyo el 86% de la escuela Kuoh

Pero ahi no quedo la cosa

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡¿Que rayos...?!

Serafall se habia aparecido tras el, que se sorprendio al no haberse dado cuenta de su movimiento

Maldecias su estupides por distraerse pensando en los porque esta chica que el "no conoce" quiere matarlo, en serio no lo entendía

Esquivaba, bloqueaba o desviaba con suma facilidad cada ataque que la pelinegra le lanzaba, el podria terminar con esta pelea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no lo hacia por dos razones:

Uno, queria saber el porque lo detestaba y segundo, no queria lastimarla

—¡Cretino!

 **¡FLOOOSH!**

 **¡PAF!**

Lanza una poderosa rafaga congelada que Kyabe desvia de un manotazo al aire, que la sorprende pero aun asi se recupera para seguir atacandolo

—¡Insensible!

Se lanzo en picada contra el pelinegro intentando golpearlo con su vara de chica magica con repetidos golpes que el fácilmente evitaba

—¡Tonto!, ¡idiota!, ¡tarado!, ¡estupido!

Esos insultos salian de su boca con gran resentimiento, pero Kyabe sabia que provenian de su dolida alma, estaba triste, rota, melancolica y todo lo demas lo que lo hacia sentirse peor, era que alguien era el unico que la hacia sentirse asi

El mismo

Si el era el culpable de su sufrimento, por su orgullo saiyajin, el haria lo imposible por hacerla sentir mejor, pero le resultaba muy difícil, claro que lo seria, la chica a quien queria ayudar intentaba matarlo

Demonios, se parecia demasiado a Caulifa cuando por alguna razon se enoja con el, o peor aun, Kale, a esa chica evitaba hacerla enojar bajo cualquier costo

Aunque era muy dificil, porque por alguna causa desconocida, siempre se enojaban con el, en todo momento y en todo lugar, pero siempre era en un preciso momento

Cuando hablaba con alguna femina

El no entendia el porque se enojaban con el por eso tan irrelevante, solo ayudaba a las personas, no le veia nada de malo en sus acciones, entonces, ¿porque se enojan?, no lo entendía para nada

Aunque seria mejor que jamas lo hiciera

Pero volviendo al tema, el no podia entender el porque la chica intentaba por cualquier medio dañarlo

Sin saber que su inocencia lastimaba cada vez mas a la joven mujer

—¡Mentiroso!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 3 AÑOS ANTES**

Luego del emotivo saludo que tuvieron saiyajin y maou, ambos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pasando ambos un gran momento ameno, mientras Botamo y Magetta interactuaban con los demas "niños", pero cierta pelirroja y morena de ojos violeta, de vez en cuando volteaban a verlos, enojandose por alguna razon y desviando sus rostros con pucheros divertidos para pensamientos de oso y robot, ademas del resto que los acompañaba

Excepto Hit

Pero en ese momento, un enorme circulo de invocacion hizo acto de aparicion casi al lado de ambos jovenes

Lo desconocido del suceso hizo que el pelinegro se coloque frente a la maou en un acto de protegerla, sin notar que ese acto hizo sonrojar ligeramente a la morena

Cuando el circulo magico dejo de brillar y se disolvio, todos pudieron ver como un pelirrojo muy parecido a la niña que estaba con sus amigos, se hizo presente, junto a un gran numero de lo que parecian soldados

—¡Rias!-exclamo fuerte claramente preocupado por su hermana-¿donde estas?-decia mirando a todos lados

—Aqui Oni-sama-respondia timidamente la niña pelirroja muy avergonzada, pues le apenaba que su honorable hermano mayor y Maou del inframundo se comportara de esa manera tan infantil y protectora

Pero a el no le importaba y corrio a abrazar de forma protectora a su hermana, para vergueza de ella y burla de algunos

—¡Rias!, ¡gracias a Dio...¡aaagh!-de repente se agarro la cabeza por el dolor, era obvio, despues de todo era un demonio, no podia hacer cosas santas como agradecerle a Dios, eso saco una gota de sudor en la frente de todos, aliens incluidos-¡maldita sea!...bien, eso no importa, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿estan todos bien?

—Tranquilo Sirzech, estamos todos fuera de peligro-decia Serafall acercandose a su homologo con su actual apariencia-pudo ser neutralizado

—¡¿Serafall?!-pregunto alarmado Sirzech, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, todos, hasta su querida hermana menor eran casi infantes-¡¿pero que les paso a todos?!

Exclamaba alarmado agitando a la pobre maou de los hombros que ya mismo perdia la conciencia por todo ese jaleo

—De..de..de...jame...expli...cart...e...Sir...zech...chan...-decia como podia la joven maou que ya faltaba poco para que cayera desmayada por tanto ajetreo

—¡Tu!-grito de repente solto a una mareada Serafall que cayo al suelo con espirales en los ojos por mareo, señalando a un confundido pelinegro que miro hacia atras de el pensando que le hablaba a alguien mas-¡A ti te estoy hablando!

—¿A mi?-se señalo asi mismo con su dedo-¿que desea de mi?

—¿Tu tuviste que ver en esto?-preguntaba Sirzech iracundo, su ira lo nublaba-¡hare que pagues por ello!

 **¡FUUUUUSH!**

—¡¿Eh?!-pregunto alarmado cuando el pelirrojo se lanzo al ataque-¡espere, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!-trataba de explicarse, pero el pelirrojo estaba furioso modo berserker, osea, sin razonamiento-¡con un demonio!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sirzech abrio los ojos de la impresion que se llevo y era comprensible, despues de todo, ese chico hizo lo imposible, detener su puño cargado con poder de la destruccion con solo su mano derecha

Era algo imposible

Era una tecnica que desintegraba desde la mas minima molecula a la victima y eh aqui, como ese chico lo detenia como si nada

No se amedrento y empezo a acumular mas poder en su puño, gracias a eso, un terremoto se hace presente y las rocas empiezan a flotar al rededor de ellos

El espectaculo a simple vista era increible ante la vista de todos, incluidos los soldados, que veian incredulos y asombrados en como el chico lograba detener un ataque del que se supone uno de los demonios mas grandes que se halla conocido

—"¿Quien es este chico?"-pensaba Sirzech mientras apretaba los dientes por la fuerza que hacia tratando de hacerlo ceder-"¡puede detener mi golpe con gran facilidad!"

—"Este tipo tiene un poder increible"-pensaba Kyabe viendo al pelirrojo que se sobreesforzaba-"aunque no este a mi nivel, es muy impresionante"

Asi siguieron por un buen rato, hasta que...

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

La cabeza de Sirzech fue mandada a comer suelo por parte de los cabreados puños de tres mujeres enojadas

Eran la pequeña Rias, la version adolescente de Serafall y una inexpresiva maid peliblanca que misteriosamente aparecio de la nada

Se sabia que ellas eran las culpables porque tenian una severa cara de enojo

Eso...y que tambien tenian vapor saliendo de sus respectivos puños

Kyabe solo pudo parpadear 2 veces, confundido por lo ocurrido, sus compañeros estaban iguales, pues no se lo esperaban

—Aaaam...-el pelinegro no sabia que decir, mejor dicho no queria decir nada, esos rostros molestos no solo decian estar enojadas, sino que tambien prometian un inmenso dolor a quien las moleste

Y el queria evitar eso, debia asegurar la integridad de su cuerpo

—¡Sirzech-chan, no seas idiota!-decia iracunda la maou Leviatan-¡no saques conclusiones sin antes preguntar!

—Oni-sama, el no fue el que nos ataco-decia Rias mas tranquila-en realidad, el y sus amigos fueron los que nos salvaron

En eso, el maou carmesi saca su rostro del suelo

—¿En serio?-pregunta incredulo y con el rostro sucio de tierra, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas chicas-ya veo, asi que me equivoque-decia mientras se levantaba y sacudia sus ropas y limpiaba su cara-por lo que veo Grafya, creo que meti la pata hehehehe

—Las cuatro en realidad-decia con su clasico semblante serio y estoico

Kyabe no se atrevia a decir ni una sola palabra, pues pensaba que no encajaba en esa conversacion, pero hubo algo que le llamo bastante la atencion

El poder de la chica de coletas (que por alguna razon sentia que su poder estaba suprimido) la peliblanca y en especial, el pelirrojo, ¡eran inmensos!, en especial el poder del maou carmesi, aun cuando no estuviera a su altura, en serio era muy impresionante, ademas pudo captar un poder oculto inmenso dentro de el

Ese pelirrojo era una caja de sorpresas

—Lo siento mucho-la disculpa de Sirzech lo volvio a la realidad-pero crei que habias sido tu el que le hizo esto a mi hermana, sus amigos, sirvientes y mi colega

—Tranquilo, no hay problema-decia ralajado el pelinegro, el pensaba que se referia al ataque, no a que habian convertido a los mencionados en infantes, el jamas se entero de eso, creyo que eran sus edades reales-aunque debo admitir que pegas fuerte

Este comentario llamo la atencion del pelirrojo, pues pudo recordar que este chico pudo frenar su ataque, nadie habia podido hacer algo asi antes, pues el poder de la destruccion lo desintegraba desde la mas minima molecula

En serio, era algo imposible de realizar, pero este adolescente lo hizo y lo mas asombroso, con una sola mano, ademas de que nisiquiera se lo notaba cansado, ni una gota de sudor habia en alguna parte de su cuerpo

Era una locura, ¿quien era este adolescente?

—Kyabe-llamo la atencion el mercenario legendario

Esa voz helo la sangre por completo de el maou carmesi y su maid/esposa, ambos voltearon hacia donde provenia esa potente y gruesa voz y se sorprendieron al ver al desconocido sujeto lila

Camino hacia el pelinegro pasado frente a la pareja que no salia del asombro, pues emanaba un aura serena, que de forma muy extraña, estaba combinada con unas violentas e inmisericorde

Una combinacion literalmente imposible de realizar

Pero no para Hit, el cual todo el trayecto fue seguido por la seria mirada de la pareja que habia sentido el poder interno del sujeto, deseaban que no fuera hostil, ya que ninguno sabia si podria ganarle

—Este asunto ya termino-decia parandose frente a frente con el pelinegro-ya es hora de retirarnos

Esas palabras las escucho la pelinegra y no le agradaron para nada

—Si, creo que si-respondia Kyabe con una sonrisa confiada y ojos cerrados, algo mas que habia aprendido de Vegeta-ya pasamos mucho tiempo en este lugar

—Bien, en ese caso es mejor retirarnos ya-decia Botamo junto a Magetta, sorprendiendo aun mas al maou y su esposa, estaban tan absortos en otras cosas que nunca se dieron cuenta de los demas sujetos-ademas, ya pase mucho tiempo fuera de casa

 **¡FLUUUUUSH!-** respondio el enorme ser metalico con su caracteristico ruido de locomotora

—"¿Acaso sera un youkai?"-preguntaba en su mente el pelirrojo viendo a Botamo, luego poso su vista en Magetta-"¿y a este, quien lo creo?"

—Bien, es hora de irnos-decia el pelinegro-¡se cuidan!-les dijo a los demonios antes se irse, modales y buenas costumbres antes que nada

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera despegar sus pies del suelo, sintio como algo agarraba su brazo

Mas bien, fue alguien

—¡E-Espera!-era la la maou Leviatan que detenia a un confundido pelinegro-¿no podrian quedarse un poco mas?, ¡quisieramos agradecerles como se debe!

La maou intentaba no sonar desesperada, pero su tono de voz no ayudabana disimularlo para nada, Kyabe veia esto con confusion, pues no entendia el porque de su actuar, pero si el que queria recompensarlos

Pero por desgracia, eso no se podia

—Lo lamento pequeña-decia de forma serena sobandole la cabeza, revolviendole un poco sus azabaches cabellos-pero no podemos, estoy en medio de algo importante y no puedo quedarme

Eso entristecia a la maou, pero tambien llamaban la atencion del pelirrojo y su maid

—¿Y que son esos asuntos importantes de los que hablas?-pregunto curioso Sirzech

—Eso es...-decia pausando, creando un enorme suspenso-informacion clasificada-termino de decir guiñando un ojo

 **¡BAM!**

Ante esa respuesta, todos los demonios cayeron de espalda, pues creo tanto suspenso y para nada, solo una respuesta vaga y boba

Pero que chico tan raro

—Bien, basta de tonterias-decia Hit-ya vamonos mono

—Si, si, esta bien, pero que mandon eres-decia con burla el pelinegro, mas no podia irse por una razon obvia-eeem, Sera-chan, si no me sueltas no podre irme-decia con una sonrisa comprensiva

Ella no queria soltarlo, no queria perder a su nuevo amigo, ¡no queria perderlo!, que se joda el sujeto Lila, o Hit como cree que escucho que se llama, que se vaya el solo, que lo deje a el

No queria que se fuera, queria conocerlo mas, saber mas de el, pasar mas tiempo con el, queria hacer de todo con el

Lo unico que no queria, era que se fuera

No queria perder a su heroe, no queria que la deje, sin el, se sentia indefensa, expuesta, vulnerable, en literalmente poco tiempo, pudo hacerla sentir protegida

Y no queria que eso se desvaneciera

Porque no importa que ella sea considerada la demonio mas fuerte en cuanto a genero femenino de su raza se refiere

Ella era una fragil y romantica mujer, una que deseaba proteccion para su cuerpo y corazon

La proteccion de el

La proteccion de Kyabe

—No te vayas...-ese susurro sono mas a una suplica

—¿Eh?-pregunto confundido el pelinegro, pues la chica tenia sus ojos tapados por sus oscuros cabellos y su cuerpo temblaba

Ella alzo la mirada y Kyabe se enternecio por lo que vio, esos hermosos ojos violetas estaban llenandose de lagrimas

Lagrimas de dolor y temor

Temor a ser engañada, embaucada y usada de nuevo, en serio maldecia a su ex-prometido y sus complices

Usar y jugar con el corazon de una mujer era un acto aborrecible e imperdonable

Y ella no queria pasar por eso de nuevo

Por eso queria que el se quedara con ella, para que pueda protegerla y evitar que vuelvan a jugar y usarla, ya habia sufrido mucho y no queria hacerlo mas

Kyabe estaba petrificado, no sabia como reaccionar ante esa escena, siempre pensaba solo en batallas y ser mas fuerte, igual a su maestro, jamas en sentimientos u otras sensaciones

Pero ahora era justo lo contrario

Y era algo nuevo

Pero no sabia que responder, el debia irse, Champa y Vados esperaban su reporte y al equipo completo, no queria hacerlo enojar por obvias razones, pero tampoco queria lastimarla aun mas a la pelinegra de coletas

Ya estaba lo suficientemente dañada como para hacerla surir mas

¿Que deberia hacer ahora?

—Serafall-llamo el saiyajin a la maou, que capto su cambio de humor, asi como la sostuvo de sus hombros tratando de calmarla-escucha, no puedo quedarme porque tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer al igual que mis compañeros aqui presentes, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo-decia la maou bajando la cabeza muy entristecida, este dia era el peor en toda su milenaria vida

Pero eso iba a cambiar hoy, aunque sea solo un poco

—Pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver

Porque el pelinegro iba a a encargarse de eso

—¿D-De veras?-pregunto la maou alzando la mirada mas que esperanzada pero aun asi con ligeras lagrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos, eso hizo que Kyabe sonriera, pues logro que se animara aunque sea un poco

—Te lo aseguro-decia el saiyajin con una sonrisa al haberla hecho un poco feliz-pero sera luego, ¿ok?

—¡De acuerdo!-respondio con alegria la pelinegra-esperare ese dia

—Hahaha, esa es la actitud-respondia el pelinegro-bien, ya nos retiramos, señor, señoritas, niñas-se despidio del Maou, Grafya, Serafall y de Rias, Sona y sus grupos, aunque a ambas lideres de sus grupos les molesto un poco el que las llamaran "infantes"-nos veremos luego...si es que se puede

—¿Eh?-respondieron todos al unisolo

 **¡FOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

—¡Nos vemos!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUSH!**

Ante la vista asombrada de todos, fueron envueltos por una enigmatica y poderosa aura en forma de fuego transparente, para luego salir volando hacia el cielo, perdiendose de la vista de todos

—¿P-Pueden volar sin alas?-pregunto asombrado el Maou-y a una velocidad increible, ¿quienes son esos sujetos?

Aun asombrada por la habilidad que demostro su nuevo amigo y compañeros, Serafall agradecio mentalmente al pelinegro por haberla salvado

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Kya-chan

Luego de ese muy tragico dia, todos regresaron al inframundo, Serafall paso un amargo momento al dar los reportes de ese susceso a sus compañeros, que no podian evitar que les hierva la sangre por haberse burlado de su amiga-compañera

El resto de los seguidores de ese canalla, iban a pagar muy caro

Y asi lo hicieron, cada uno de los seguidores del traidor de Desmond fueron eliminados al saber que eran complices del posible golpe de estado perpetrado por ese traidor

Rodaron cabezas y llovio sangre por muchos dias, aunque algunos escaparon jurando venganza, fueron cazados y capturados/ejecutados al momento de encontrarlos, evitando asi que planearan y ejecutaran sus planes de venganza

La purga se llevo a cabo como Desmond queria, pero al revez, su revuelta fue la que fue extinta, no quedo nada de ella, ni un solo miembro quedo con vida

Pero eso no era todo

Serafall y las demas, junto a Kiba, fueron regresados a la normalidad, para alivio de la Maou, que a pesar de que le encantaria seguir joven de forma natural, no le gusto que la dejaran tan infante

¿Que les hubiera costado dejarla en sus veinte?

Por ese lado estaban bien, pero no del todo, pues Serafall espero ansiosa el dia en que pueda encontrarse nuevamente con Kyabe

Pero no ocurria y a veces perdia las esperanzas, aunque al momento se abofeteba mentalmente y se decia asi misma que Kyabe no era ese tipo de personas que rompen una promesa, ¿verdad?

Ella queria creer eso, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas se resquebrajaba su delicado corazon, no podia evitar pensar...

—¿S-Se habra olvidado de mi?

Esa pregunta la carcomia por dentro sin piedad, le arrancaba el alma en crueles jirones, la sofocaba con violencia

¿Acaso habia sido burlada nuevamente?

¿Habian jugado nuevamente con ella?

¿Con su corazon?

No lo queria creer

Pasaron dos años y ella no podia olvidarlo, pero todo indicaba que el a ella si, pues jamas volvio a recibir noticias de su querido pelinegro

Si, asi como lo leen SU-QUERIDO-PELINEGRO

Pues ella tenia dudas desde el principio, pues no era posible, ella solo sentia agradecimiento y gratitud hacia el por salvarla a ella, su hermana y amigos/as

¿Verdad?

No debia ser algo sentimental

¡¿Verdad?!

No era posible

¡¿VERDAD?!

—¡NOOOOOO!-

Ese fue el grito que dio la pelinegra al por fin darse cuenta de la realidad de sus sentimientos, no pudo argumentar mas excusas, no podia negarlo mas

Se habia enamorado a primera vista del pelinegro

—D-Debe...debe...¡debe ser un error!

Respiraba con clara muestra de nerviosismo y exaltacion, su cama estaba totalmente hecha un cubo enorme de hielo, los sentimientos de la pelinegra habia jugado sucio sin su consentimiento creando este desastre

Pero a ella eso no le afectaba ni importaba, es mas, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta

Aunque volviendo al tema, ¿como pudo enamorarse de su salvador a primera vista?, no podia creerlo, habia sido traicionada por su primer novio y a la hora, ya le habia puesto el ojo a otro

Bueno, no exactamente

Ella al comienzo lo vio como una figura de proteccion y buenos sentimientos, la fortaleza y determinacion que provenian de el, eran grandes

Lo veia como un hermano mayor, a pesar de que ella era milenios mas adulta que el

Pronto esa fascinacion, ese mismo dia se convirtio en admiracion, de admiracion a respeto y de respeto a camaderia, no podia negarlo, el pelinegro tenia un carisma inmenso

Pero demonios, ¿cuando fue que se enamoro de el?

No lo sabia, pero si que los demonios y angeles son seres mas sensibles a los sentimientos y emociones, ella cayo redondita ante el, no en ese momento, pero por tanto pensar y hablar de el

Cayo en sus garras despues de 8 meses

Estaba preocupada, ¿era bueno?, ¿era malo?, no lo sabia, ¿esta bien que una Maou tan importante como ella este enamorada de un ser que no es un demonio?

¿Seria bien visto?

—Esto...no puede ser verdad...debe ser un error...si, eso debe ser...

Aun cuando queria creerse esas absurdas mentiras que ella misma se inventaba asi misma para engañarse

No podia negarlo

Estaba enamorada de su salvador

—Creo que estoy en problemas-se decia asi misma la hermosa Maou abrazando su almohada sonrojada-¿que voy a hacer?

Buena pregunta la que se hacia la anterior heredera Sitri, ¿que podia hacer?, ella mismo se prometio que no volveria a enamorarse nuevamente por el momento, talvez despues de un milenio lo iba a hacer de nuevo

No ahora

La herida que dejo Desmond por su traicion era demasiado grande como para ser cerrada en poco tiempo

Pero las circunstancias le jugaron en contra

Hablar mucho sobre el, pensar mucho en el, todo eso trajo la consecuencia mas grande para ella, que se habia prometido asi misma a no enamorarse nuevamente hasta dentro de mil años despues

Enamorarse

Bueno, no era algo extraño, dos años despues es tiempo suficiente como para que alguien se enamore, ¿verdad que si?

Su familia los Sitri lo sabian y eso incluia a Sona, lo cual por algun motivo, esto no le agrado para nada, asi que mejor no opino en absoluto

Incluso sus compañeros Maous se dieron cuenta de su cambio de personlidad, en cierto sentido, pues aun seguia siendo tan infantil y energica como siempre, eso los alegraba, pues al parecer su dolor ya estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, no sabian que le pasaba, pero les gustaba y rogaban que siguiera asi, pues las disparatadas de Serafall eran lo que le deban alegria al aburrido puesto de Maou

No sabian quien la estaba ayudando, pero sabian que algun dia lo sabrian, pero cierto Maou pelirrojo sonreia, pues ya tenia una ligera sospecha

Aun asi, Serafall cambio un poco, era mas distraida, risueña, a veces se podia quedar por horas sin hacer nada mas que ver al cielo pensativa en ciertas cosas

¿Que pasaba por la mente de la Maou?, esa era la incognita de los Maou Belzebuu y Asmodeus, pues no tenian la mas minima idea, solo Sirzech, que cada dia que pasaba, se convecia cada vez mas de sus sospechas

—No puedo soportarlo mas-exclamo la morena sentandose en su cama con expresion seria, pero con un gran sonrojo y aun abrazando su almohada-pero, ¿que debo hacer para aclarar estas dudas?

Estaba confusa, ¿enamorada o solo era atraccion?, no lo sabia y queria averiguarlo como sea, pues esa incognita le devoraba todo su ser

—Muy bien, ya basta-dijo decidida y arrojando su almohada a un lado, pero aun estaba sonrojada-aclarare esas dudas sea como sea

Y con esa determinacion, al dia siguiente, mando al mundo humano a los mejores soldados del inframundo a buscar al rededor de este hasta encontrarlo y discipar sus dudas, esas que la hacian trasnochar todas las noches

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, dias, meses, ¡AÑOS!, y nada de pruebas que muestren signos de su existencia o que al menos este vivo

Si tan solo supiera que el no se encontraba en la tierra

Serafall perdio todas las esperanzas de encontrarlo nuevamente, hasta despues de 2 años y medio, ceso la busqueda del pelinegro, no habia nada mas que hacer, todo habia acabado y solo habia una explicasion logica

—El...me ha...olvidado...

Ligeras lagrimas de dolor cayeron de sus hermosos ojos violetas, que tambien se mostraban nublados, como si le hubieran arrancado el alma, cosa ironica, pues, ¿como podria pasarle eso a un demonio?

Pero aunque fuera imposible, eso era lo que parecia

—Te...te...¡Te odio!

Su amor poco a poco se convertia en odio, pero aun asi, en el fondo de su congelado corazon, aun lo amaba

Las lagrimas de dolor inundaron sus bellos ojos violetas con el seño fruncido y apretando los dientes, pues aunque ella sabia que no era cierto, pensaba otra cosa

—El tambien me ha engañado-apretaba sus dientes y puños tan fuerte, que era un milagro que no se rompieran o sangraran-me ha usado, me ha mentido, ¡ha jugado conmigo!

 **¡BROOOOOOOOM!**

Fue tanta su furia, que de solo un golpe, rompio una pared entera de su mansion, era una verdadera suerte que no hubiera servidumbre en el lugar, pues Serafall estaba tan deprimida, que como no queria que la vieran en ese estado tan lamentable, los envio de vacasiones por una semana

Total, era una Maou, ¿quien seria tan estupido para siquiera pensar en intentar agredir a una demonio de su categoria?

Absolutamente nadie

Ya no se podia hacer nada, no era posible viajar a travez del espacio-tiempo para evitar ese dia en que lo dejo ir

Asi, luego de ese dia, la Maou se concentro a volver a la normalidad su vida, no fue facil, pero luego de un año, ella lo logro y pudo seguir tan normal como siempre

Hasta el dia de hoy

* * *

—Rayos, esta chica si que quiere verme muerto

Kyabe bloqueaba, desviaba, esquivaba todos los ataques que la dolida y entristecida Maou le lanzaba

Cosa que asombro a todos los que estaban presentes, ¿como era posible que ese adolescente pudiera ser capaz de hacer tan gran hazaña?

No lo podian creer, ¡ella era una Maou!

—Es increible ese chico-decia Lord Gremory, el padre de Rias en un estado de shock total, pues era algo anormal-puede pelear y superar a Serafall sin romper a sudar, Rias, ¿el es de quien me hablaste?

Pregunto a su hija, a cual junto al resto de su nobleza, veian asombradas y espectantes el resultado de la batalla

—Si padre-decia la heredera pelirroja aun viendo el combate-Kyabe es una enorme caja de sorpresas

Y que lo diga, jamas creyeron ver en sus casi infinitas vidas, un susceso como este, aunque el Maou Lucifer era el que menos impactado se veia, pues el ya sabia un poco el alcance de los poderes de este chico, que fue capaz de detener su puño cargado con el poder de la destruccion

Algo que aun hoy en dia, el y muchos mas, consideran un gran logro

—"Han pasado tres años despues de todo"-penso con una sonrisa-"pero ahora no te enfrentas a mi, sino a algo mucho mas peligroso y letal que los dioses dragones juntos...una mujer, despechada, cabreada, triste y enojada, asi que dime, ¿como resolveras esto?"-pregunto en su mente de forma divertida

De vuelta a la batalla, Kyabe solo escapaba de las embestidas que la pelinegra le estaba mandando, no queria lastimarla, queria saber porque lo odiaba

—"¿Acaso todas las mujeres tienen un lado berserker?"-se preguntaba asi mismo mientras esquivaba los ataques

Pregunta valida, pues Kale con creces le demostro que poseia uno y muy poderoso, ahora Serafall tambien, ¿eso era un "si"?

—¡Quedate quieto para que pueda matarte!-exclamaba la furiosa Maou, haciendo temblar al pelinegro que jamas espero ese pedido

—¡Claro que no!-respondia asustado el pelinegro mientras aun evitaba los ataques de la maou-¡¿que clase de pedido es ese?!

—¡El de una mujer engañada!

—¡¿Eh?!-exclamo/cuestiono confuso el saiyajin, pues en serio no entendia nada de nada-¿de que rayos estas hablando?

Esa exclamacion fue su error, la maou mas se metio en su furia, no podia contenerse mas, ¡el bastardo la habia olvidado a pesar de su promesa!

¡¿Acaso los hombres eran unos cretinos sin honor?!

En este momento, para Serafall, la respuesta era un rotundo SI

—¡MUERE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—Oh rayos...

Kyabe y todos los presentes veian con horror lo que la descontrolada pelinegra en su estado de ira irracional total estaba formando

Un inmenso ataque dos veces del tamaño de la preparatoria Kuoh, con un poder lo suficientemente alto como para destruir japon unas 50 veces

Kyabe, al ser el centro del ataque, veia impresionado el ataque formandose frente a sus ojos, era increible, aun asi debia encontrar la manera de pararla, si llegara a lanzar ese ataque, podria destruirlo todo

—Diablos, no me queda mas opcion

Los espectantes estaban aterrados por la horrible vision que tenian al frente, si el pelinegro no hacia algo antes de que lanzara esa esfera de poder, seguro encontraria la muerte

—¡Kyabe-kun!-Kiba iba en ayuda de su mejor amigo, como el rubio se habia auto-proclamado al ayudarlo con sus problemas con las espadas santas, pero no pudo llegar lejos, pues fue detenido-¿eh?, ¡Sirzech-sama!

Si, el pelirrojo lo habia detenido, al igual que todos, como podia se cubria como podia de los poderosos vientos creados por el mortifero ataque de la iracunda pelinegra

—¡No vayas Kiba!-decia el maou carmesi trarando de no dejarse llevar por el viento helado-¡es muy peligroso!, ¡ahora mismo, Serafall no ve a aliados ni enemigos, cuando lance esa esfera de poder, no le importara quien este cerca!

—¡Pero...!-intento refutar el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo maou

—¿Acaso desconfias de tu mejor amigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos en shock por lo que le dijo su lider-el es una persona fuerte y poderosa, ¡lo sabes bien!, ¡yo lo se!, ¡debemos dejarle este asunto en sus manos!

Aun a regañadienses, el rubio acepto esa orden a su lider, despues de todo, la orden de un maou es absoluta y no podia llevarle la contraria sin ser tachado de traidor

Agachando la mirada, aprentando los puños en impotencia, el rubio asintio y siguio la orden de Sirzech, alzando la mirada, vio a su mejor amigo

Demonios, se sentia u inutil, su mejor amigo podria morir frente a sus ojos y el no podia hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarlo, solo observar si hacer nada

—Sobrevive...Kyabe-kun...-eran los deseos del rubio a su mejor amigo

Sus compañeros de sequito no estaban mejor

Rias Gremory veia impasible como su amado secreto podria dejar de existir en el mundo por talvez un simple malentendido, pero aun asi, ella debia darle un poco de razon a la maou

Kyabe era un bobo

Lo mismo pensaban el resto de su nobleza, pues el jamas las reconocio, ¿era en serio?

Pues la respuesta era un si

La que mas afectada se encontraba era cierta peli castaña que veia la pelea sumamente preocupada

Pues ella tambien junto a su nuevo grupo, lo esperaron por tanto tiempo, que ella ya habia perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver

En ese momento, anecdotas pasadas volvian a ka mente de todo el grupo

* * *

 **FLASH BACK: DOS AÑOS ANTES**

La de la pelirroja Gremory era ya monotona desde que su reciente adaptacion a su grupo la habia salvado de su reciente roto, compromiso forzado

Una chica hermosa, de cuerpo curvilineo, cabello castaño y ojos cafes, una belleza a simple vista de todo el mundo, pero habia una pequeña falla en todo su ser

Era una pervertida hasta la medula

Si, Isae Hyoudo es una chica tan hermosa como pervertida, aun cuando trata de disimularlo, es casi imposible el no notarla

Lee mangas o novelas Yaoi en pleno salon, simpre olvidado poner el forro del libro para evitar ver los titulos, cara risueña, boba y hasta con un poco de sangre bajandole por la nariz cuando ve a un par de chicos hablando

Erroneamente ve a una pareja Yaoi

Ella y Kiryu Aika forman el duo pervertido femenino de la academia, contrastando con el duo pervertido masculino formado por dos pervertidos de renombre como lo son Matsuda y Motohama, aunque a veces los cuatro se reunen

Todos diria, "una pervertida como ella, no tiene remedio, solo es una fujoshi mas, una lesbiana"

Pero la verdad era otra

Claro que le atraian los hombres, pero lo unico que la poseedora de la longinus Boosted Gear queria era a uno solo

Recientemente, ella se volvio a reencontrar con un viejo amigo, uno que le movio el suelo al primer momento que lo vio e la puerta de su casa

Un chico de sonrisa alegre y buen cuerpo, que pedia asilo por solo un mes y que correria con los gastos que tuviera que pagar el tiempo que se va a quedar

Cosa que los Hyoudo no le vieron ningun problema, mucho menos Isae

Cuando la perfeccion cruzo esa puerta (segun gustos de Isae) se integro a la familia de forma temporal, tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible por no caer y luchar junto con todo el autoncontrol que tenia contra mas primitivos insintos para no salir todas las noches como una fiera hambrienta de lujuria a cazar y devorar sin piedad a su indefensa presa que dormia de forma despreocupada e inocente en la otra habitacion

Una muy dura y casi imposible de realizar prueba de voluntad, pues los instintos de la castaña pedia a gritos el A.D.N del pelinegro

Ustedes entienden

Pero, ¿como no iba ser imposible de realizar?

Educado, atractivo, aseado, cumplido ante sus promesas, buena gente, atento y lo mas irresistible a su vista

Una inocencia e ingenuidad pura

Demonios, seria un pecado imperdonable el no intentar nada en contra de su pudor

Al menos es lo que la cataña pensaba

Pero hasta ella sentia que no era capaz de siquiera tocarle un cabello, pues su inocencia era tal, que literalmente no podia tocarlo, no se sentia digna de quitarle su pureza

Su conciencia no la dejaria en paz si llegara a profanar algo tan puro

Asi que como buena chica que era, decidio con toda la fuerza de voluntad y determinacion que poseia, el mantener a esos impulsos oscuros y lujuriosos tan al fondo de su alma

Encerrado en una caja fuerte, rodeado de cadenas, bañado en cemento puro, con una caja de metal rodandolo y otra capa mas de cemento, solo por seguridad y la cereza del pastel, lanzarlo en medio del triangulo de las Bermudas

¿Sonaba exagerado?, obvio que si, pero era eso o aguantar toda su vida a la voz de la razon que le reprocharia hasta el final de sus dias em haber cometido ese horrible acto de lujuria

 **(N/A: Ahora amigos, quiero que se imagunen a un Kyabe llorando con las manos en su rostro, desnudo, tapandose con una sabanas de una cama y a una Isae (fem Issei, busquen en google images) vistiendose cerca de la cama y con una sonrisa de satistaccion y malicia, hehehehe, asi le imagine esta escena)**

No, no debia, pero era casi imposible de hacer y para hacerlo aun mas dificil, Kyabe habia tomado la costumbre de llamarla Isa-chan o Isa-nee

Decir que con que cada vez que el la llamaba asi, su rostro explotaba en un increible rubor que dejaria al cabello de cierta herdera Gremory en verguenza, era mentira, ¡el color de su rostro escalaba mas escalones!

Parecia que pronto iba a hacer erupcion

Un dia quiso hacerle una broma

—Hola Kyabe-nii-una maligna Isae hacia acto de aparicion a un lado del pelinegro que estaba haciendo ejercicios en un parque cercano

El pelinegro volteo a verla y le sonrio, dando un salto, giro en el aire y se planto a un lado se su "imouto"

—Hola Isa-chan-saludo el pelinegro cara a cara de la castaña, pero habia algo raro-¿Isa-chan?

La pregunta confundida de Kyabe era normal, pues en frente de ella, se veia a la castaña, petrificada, roja, los ojos blancos, boca abierta y con una ligera linea de sangre bajando por su nariz, pues, ¿que le pasaba?

Y no era para nada imcomprensible el porque, Kyabe traia puesto un calentador rojo, con muñequeras del mismo color, deportivas blancad y una ajustada camisa sin mangas del mismo color

Esa fue la sobrecarga en el cerebro de la chica, pues estaba sudado y la camisa se le acentuaba aun mas al cuerpo si era posible, los entrenamientos de Vegeta si que dieron unos resultados demasiado favorables y el sudor bajandole por cada musculo que tenia, no ayudaba mucho al autocontrol de la chica hormonal

Isae hacia lo imposible por no lanzarcele encima a violarlo ahi mismo, pero no sabia cuanto mas iba ar resistir teniendolo frente a frente, debia hacer a lo que vino lo mas rapido posible

—V-V-Veras Nii-comenzaba a hablar tartamudeando y no se la podia culpar-h-he venido a presentarte a una amiga mia-dijo señalando hacia atras sin ver

No sabia lo que a la susodicha le habia pasado

—¿A quien?-pregunto el pelinegro confundido pues viendo a donde su hermana apuntaba, no habia nadie, hasta que miro al suelo-¿a esa chica desmayada?

Ante eso Isae parpadeo dos veces confundida por las palabras de su Nii

—¿Chica desmayada?-pregunto confundida la castaña-¿de que estas...?, ¡KIRYU-SAN!-exclamo sorprendida al ver a la otra castaña, pero con lentes, desmayada en el suelo, haci que corrio hacia ella para zarandearla y hacerla reaccionar-¡Kiryu!, ¡Kyriu!, ¡vamos, contesta!

La susodicha estaba siendo movida con violencia y es que a Isae no le habia quedado mas opcion que hacerlo de esa forma, pues la castaña de lentes no reaccionaba

Pero lo curioso era el modo en que quedo

Con una sonrisa boba, babeando, ojos soñadores, exitada y con un gran sangrado nasal que ya habia formado un pequelo charco a su al rededor

Si, definitivamente la chica necesitaria una urgente transfusion de sangre luego de esto

Kyabe solo veia a ambas chicas y sus actos con una gota de sudor bajandole por la nuca totalmente confundido

—...2...25...25...cm...-es lo que la pervertida de lentes, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le susurro en el oido a su compinche en perversion

—¿25 cm?-pregunto la otra castaña confundida-¿que quieres decir con...?-no termino la pregunta pues la propia Kiryu no la dejo

Pues con las pocas fuerzas que aun rondaban por su ya moribundo cuerpo por la perdida de sangre, alzo ambos dedos indice de ambas manos he hizo una señal de medida

Una para nada moderada medida

Isae cayo en cuenta lo que su imiga le intentaba decir, ¡Kyabe era un monstruo!, tuvo que usar ambas manos y cada gota de voluntad que tenia para no caer igual que su amiga en su regazo, pues cuando se tapo la nariz, sin querer la solto, pero no se hizo daño

Ingenuo e inocente en la parte superior y un monstruo increible en la inferior, ¡una combinacion fatal y muy tentadora para cualquier mujer!

—K-K-Kyabe-nii-como podia, aun tambaleandose se levanto, ayudando a Kiryu quien rodeaba su cuello, llamo la atencion de su confundido hermano-d-d-debemos, irnos por ahora, llegare a casa mas tarde, avisales por favor a mis padres, ¿si?

—¿Eh?, ah, claro no hay problema-respondio Kyabe saliendo de su estupor-pero, ¿que van a...?

 **¡FOOOOOOOOSH!**

Kyabe quedo con su pregunta en la boca, pues ambas chicas, como alma que lleva el Maou salieron a toda velocidad dejando al pelinegro con los cabellos ondulando por el viento generado y parpadeando tres veces por confusion y sorpresa

Jamas creyo que su imouto tuviera semejante velocidad y eso que llevaba a su moribunda, pero feliz y sin arrepentimientos en la vida, amiga de lentes en peso, ¿acaso ella tambien entrenaba?

Si tan solo supiera que el poder del ero es increiblemente alto

—¡No te preocupes, estare bien!-griaba mientras corria tan rapido que su amiga semi desmayada flotaba en el aire, pero esa sonrisa pervertida jamas dejo el rostro de ambas-¡solo llevare a Kiryu a su casa!-mintio, debia llevarla cuanto antes al primer hospital que vea, pues esa transfusion de sangre la necesitaba pero a la de YA-¡Kiryu, resiste!, ¡no vayas hacia la luz!-pedia desesperada a su amiga de lentes

—...Vi la gloria masculinaaaa~…-decia ya al borde del abismo la chica flotante

Ambas chicas desaparecieron del campo visual del pelinegro que veia esto aun muy confundido y solo logro atinar a pensar algo

—"Las chicas si que son raras"

Despues de eso, siguio con su rutina de entrenamiento

Pasaron semanas y luego de que Kiryu le revelara que pudo hacer las medidas mientras Kyabe caia de su salto, ademas del apoyo de la castaña para que pase a la adultez

Ella le iba a pedir una cita

Penso que la iba a rechazar, negar, u odiar eso ultimo no queria que sucediera, era uno de los motivos por los que jamas se atrevio a pedirle una al pelinegro

Hasta que se armo de valor y finalmente lo hizo

Kyabe se mostraba confuso, su pequeña hermana le habia pedido salir, eso era algo que no se daba todos los dias, Isae aunque no lo mostrara, estaba nerviosa, aniosa, espectante

¿Acaso le iba a decir que no?

Eso la entristecia de gran manera pero no lo demostraba, queria dar la apariencia de una chica fuerte, a pesar de ser solo una chica de primer año en la secundaria Kuo

Pero la respuesta que creyo, fue toda la contraria

—Claro, no le veo problema alguno Isa-nee-le respondio con una sincera y gran sonrisa, cosa que encanto a la chica de la bossted gear

La chica estaba por saltar de alegria al ser su cita aceptada, solo le faltaba saltar y bailar de felicidad

Los padres de la chica que se encontraban presentes, abrieron como platos los ojoes en la sorpresa, no por Kyabe, sino por su propia hija, pues jamas se esperaron ese movimiento de la chica

No les preocupaba que Kyabe le haga algo indcente a su hija, era todo lo contrario, ese chico habia demostrado ser honesto, honorable, agradecido, educado, en pocas palabras, todo un caballero

Pero si que era ingenuo e inocente

¡Eso era lo que en verdad les preocupaba!

Su hija no, pues porque ella no es para nada santa en pensamientos, de actos obvio que no, pues no era tan perversa

Pero podria cruzar esa linea en esta cita, ¡podria aprovecharse de la inocencia del pelinegro!, al que actualmente veian como al hijo varon que jamas tuvieron

Demonios, eso normalmente eso es lo que deberian pensar los padres de la chica contra Kyabe

Sonaba raro, pues la chica era la que recibia la desconfianza de sus propios padres, entrando en nervios, pues sabia lo que pensaban sus padres y trataba a toda costa convencerlos de lo contrario

Aun cuando esa idea, era lo que habia planeado

Kyabe por otro lado, estaba confuso por todo el ambiente, pues no entendia casi nada de lo que pasaba entre la lucha de miradas entre la chica y sus padres

Los humanos podrian llegar a ser muy confusos, pero tambien una especie muy interesante

El dia tan anhelado habia llegado

Ambos habian salido de la casa despues de que la chica recibiera unas miradas de advertencia de parte de sus propios padres que se podian traducir como:

"Mas te vale volver virgen y no embarazada"

Mientras que ella fingiendo no sentirse abrumada por las presencias abrumadoras de sus propios padres, tambien les brindo miradas que se traducian como:

"Es mi cuerpo y hago lo que me de la gana con el"

Asi, ambos ya estando en su cita se estaban divirtiendo a lo lindo, pasearon, jugaron en un arcade, visitaron un acuario, vieron una pelicula en el cine, cenaron y por ultimo, fueron al distrito comercial

Ahi Kyabe se llevo la sorpresa de su vida

El consejo que alguna vez recibio y jamas entendio ni le dio importancia, ahora lo entendia y le dio mucha importancia

"Las mujeres, aun cuando sea de cualquier raza, cuando se trata de compras, son como un poderoso hoyo negro, pues se llevan todo lo que tengan a los lados o en frente"

Y vaya que si lo eran, pues no sabia de donde tenia tanto dinero la chica, pero ahora Kyabe tenia una literalmente enorme pila de compras en sus manos

Peluches, ropa, videojuegos, accesorios, maquillajes, todo esoo cargaba, pero aun asi esto no se le hacia pero para nada desconocido, pues cuando se encontraba en Sadla, Caulifa y Kale lo obligaban a acompañarlas en sus dias libres a hacer exactamente lo mismo, para frustacion y sorpresa de este

Frustracion por no poder disfrutar tranquilo de sus dias libres de forma tranquila como a el le gustaba y sorprendido por el comportamiento tan femenino de Caulifa, de Kale se lo esperaba, pues a pesar de su timidez, ella si que era femenina, pero, ¿Caulifa?

Ella solo respondia que el hecho de tener y vestir bien y elegante, a pesar de ser una lider de banda no le quitaba lo poderosa y ruda, podia seguir siendolo y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por ella

Pues lo invitaba a demostrale la verdad en una lucha, cosa que obviamente nadie iba a aceptar, pues, ¿quien estaria lo suficientemente demente como para pelear con una de los tres saiyajin mas poderosos en existencia?

Absolutamente nadie

Pero volviendo al tema, ¿era en serio?, ¿de verdad todas las mujeres del universo en serio se parecian en este ambito?

Todo indicaba que si

—¡Kyabe-nii!-la exclamacion de la castaña lo saco de su trance, viendo con sorpresa como cargaba mas cajas, al parecer de zapatos-¡cuidado y no los dejes caer!-lanzaba al aire las cajas ante la mirada atonita del pelinegro

 **¡FUSH! ¡FUSH! ¡FUSH!**

—¡Hi!, ¡ah!, ¡oooh!, ¡diablos!-Kyabe como podia, hacia malabares increibles con esa torre de compras, haciendo que increiblemente las cajas de zapatos quedaran en lo alto de la torre de compras

Fue una manobra increible que recibio miradas de incertidumbre de varios hombres y de admiracion de sus novias, envidiaban a la castaña que erroneamente crian novia del pelinegro, como querian que sus novios tuvieran esa agilidad

—Genial-decia una de las empleadas aplaudiendo al ver el acto del pelinegro

—Aaah...aaah...Isae-chan, ¿de verdad necesitas todas estas cosas?-pregunto fijandose en no dejar caer la montaña de compras-son muchas

—Hahahahaha-reia divertida al ver la situacion del pelinegro-obvio que si, todas las mujeres debemos tener estas cosas para siempre ser hermosas

—Ya veo-decia suspirando derrotado

Al ir a pagar por todo, Isae se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de algunas mujeres de ahi

"Suertuda"

"Que envidia te tengo, en serio"

"Como quisiera que mi novio sea igual que el tuyo"

Eso ultimo la hizo enrojecer a tal grado que no podias compararla con un tomate maduro, pues le ganaba y con creces

Queria aclarar eso ultimo, el no era su novio, solo era un amigo, pero por alguna razon, las palabras no salian de su boca, no podia negarlo

Su corazon se agito aun mas violentamente al entender el porque no podia

En verdad estaba enamorada

Giro su rostro y observo a su pelinegro esperandola con semejante cantidad de compras en sus manos, no podia negar que antes solo lo veia como un simple obejtivo de su lujuria

Pero ahora

—"Bueno...puede que no sea tan malo el aceptar que me gusta un poquito"-pensaba con una sonrisa sincera y risueña al ver al pelinegro luchando por no dejar caer la torre-"al final de cuentas, todas algun dia encontramos a nuestra alma gemela"

Al por fin aceptar sus sentimientos, solo rio por lo bajo y se dirigio a ayudarlo

Pero antes, otra mujer le hablo

—Cuidalo y no lo dejes escapar facilmente

Ese fue el consejo de la que parecia ser las dueña del local, pues su edad y traje lo sugeria, la mujer le habia dedicado una sincera sonrisa al aconsejarle eso

Despues de su sorpresa, la cataña sonrio

—No se preocupe, no lo hare

Y ahi fue a ayudar a su futura pareja

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

—"Despues de ese dia se fue"-pensaba aun un poco triste y aun preocupada-"bueno, era lo normal, el solo dijo que se quedaria solo un mes"

Ella y sus padres lo sabian, solo era por un efimero mes, pero aun asi, con su personalidad y forma de ser, el les habia dado aun mas alegria a las vidas de la familia Hyoudo

El señor Hyoudo por fin habia tenido a otro personaje masculino en la casa con quien compartir gustos y pasatiempos, jugar videojuegos de futbol eran los principales y pars frustacion de ambos, aun estaban empates con 55 victorias cada uno

Pero ya se habian jurado que la proxima seria la victoria definitiva del que gane

Con la señora Hyoudo, ella gano a un caballero amable, atento y muy responsable, un anhelado hijo varon

Con Isae a su posible amor y alma gemela, con quien pasaria el resto de sus vidas juntos, tendrian hijos y serian muy felices

Bueno, ya se imaginaran lo triste que se puso la familia luego de su partida, en especial Isae quien jamas pudo confesarse, sintiendose una cobarde

—"Hoy, si todo sale bien y conociendo a Kyabe-nii, se que saldra bien, yo...yo..."-pensaba nerviosa la castaña-"voy a decirte lo que siento en realidad"

Y con ese pensamiento determinado y con mucho valor, se habia prometido asi mismo, ser feliz confesandose al ser que amaba

Ella no sabia que seria una batalla muy reñida, pues no era la unica que le habia puesto el ojo de esa manera el pelinegro

Incluso las chicas de su propio club

—"Kyabe/Kyabe-san"-pensaban preocupadas una pelirroja y una ex-monja

* * *

 **Y listo, como se los prometi, aqui el siguiente capitulo, otra vez, perdon por la demora, pero tenia otros fics que actualizar y nuevos que publicar**

 **Pero lo importante es que aqui esta**

 **Bien, quiero aclarar una duda que se va a generar luego de leer este capitulo**

 **¿Como Rias puede estar en tercer año si cuando Isae y Kyabe se conocieron, deberia estar en el mismo nivel de Isae?**

 **Pues por logica, deberian tener la misma edad, ¿verdad?**

 **Pues aqui hice ligeros cambios mediante una duda que se me genero**

 **Pues, ¿cual es la edad de Rias?, me imagino que unos 100, digo, es una demonio y por esto deberia tener una longevidad en extremo larga**

 **Asi que la Rias y algunaz otras como Sona de este fic, recien comenzando este año, entraron a la preparatoria Kuoh a tercer año de de forma directa, ¿el como? Eso se sabra despues**

 **No se si me halla hecho explicar, ojala que si**

 **Como veran, esta Serafall quedo un poco mal metalmente luego de la traicion que sufrio, pero tranquilos, no cambiara mucho**

 **Debo advertir, que no seguire mucho el patron del cannon, pues posiblemente cambie algunas cosas de las sagas, asi como voy a integrar arcos y sagas nuevas lejanas al cannon**

 **Ya que luego de la batalla contra Loki, pienso crear un arco llamado:**

 **"TITANOMAQUIA"**

 **Con el titulo de la saga, creo que ya se dan una idea de a que lleva todo esto**

 **Bien, hasta una proxima entrega bros and sister**


	3. Recuerdos: parte 2

**Al fin, ¡el capitulo completo!, siento mucho la demora, la compensacion sera lo larga de la historia**

 **No constestare Reviews por falta de tiempo, la proxima vez juro que lo hare**

 **Disclaimed: HsDxD ni Dbs son de mi propiedad, son de Ichie Ishibumi y Akira Toriyama resoecrivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

 **Comenzemos la lectura**

* * *

—"Yo aun recuerdo cuando volvio a mi"

* * *

 **Rias Historia:**

La vida no le sonrie a todo el mundo, sin importar tu estatus social, posicion o la cantidad de riquezas o cosas valiosas que poseas, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, Rias Gremory tambien lo sabia

Dese pequeña escucho las historias que su cuñada y su madre le contaban a cerca de el amor verdadero, mujeres que esperaban que su principe llegara a su rescate o visceversa, formar una familia con amor y respeto, eso la hacia soñar, ¿en donde podria encontrar a su otra mitad?

Ella soñaba con encontrar el amor verdadero

Y ella lo habia encontrado el dia que la Maou Leviatan fue engañada y emboscada junto a las demas, ese pelinegro que habia llegado junto al resto de sus extraños amigos era el indicado, ¿como lo sabia?, muy simple, todas las respuestas estaban dadas en las circunstacias

En los cuentos la princesa era salvada por el guerrero de la justicia quien llegaria para salvarla de las garras de los malvados seres que querian dañarla, sin pedir nada a cambio, solo por el bien de la persona beneficiada, esa era la caracteristica principal que ella queria en su futuro consorte

Un alma benevolente y siempre alegre

Ademas de que las caracteristicas se ajustaban perfectamente bien a las que los cuentos decian y no se equivocaban, pues al verlo luchar y casi sacrificar su vida por el bien de todas ellas, el corazon le dio un vuelco inmenso, ¿acaso eso era amor a primera vista?

¡Obvio que lo era!

Al fin habia dado con el hombre que ella elegiria como su eterno consorte, por su energia no era un demonio, tampoco humano, era algo mas, pero daba igual si era demonio o no, solo eran detalles simples que no cambiaban nada sus intereses, el de formar una familia estable y amorosa, soñaba con vivir esa fantasia y volverla realidad

Mas fue su propio padre aquel que evitaria que su sueño no se llevara

Pues por codicia y elevar el estatus de la casa Gremory, la comprometio con uno de los hijos de la casa Phoenix, que era todo lo contrario a Kyabe

Arrogante, codicioso, burlista, machista, una porqueria de persona

Ella obviamente no iba a aceptar el trato, pero desgraciadamente, ella no tenia voz ni voto ante esa decision, para total lamentacion de su alma, su propio padre la habia vendido por poder al hijo de la casa Phoenix

Una decision que rompio su alma

Y una decision que le doleria mucho mas a Zeoticus Gremory, tanto fisica como mentalmente

* * *

 **N/A: Admitamos algo, todos quisimos alguna vez masacrar al padre de Rias por esa absurda decision**

* * *

Jamas deben hacer enojar a un saiyajin y eso es cosa facil si es que se meten con uno de sus amigos o algun otro ser querido y no perdonaria a aquel que se atreviera a meterse con ellos, sin importar si fuese el padre de la pelirroja, le daria una muy ruda leccion

Algo que aunque no lo demostraba, Rias ansiaba con todas las ganas del mundo

Pasaron tres años despues de esa nefasta noticia, siendo mas realista la pelirroja, esta vez su caballero sin armadura no iba a poder rescatarla, pues el no habia vuelto a aparecer a pesar de que lo habia jurado

Lo espero y espero, pero era inteligente, sabia que a pesar de todo, solo lo vieron y conocieron una vez y por muy suertuda casualidad, el porcentaje de voverlo a ver era de 5-95

Osea, casi nada

Decidio olvidarse de el, debia pensar mas en como romper ese maldito compromiso arreglado, no queria casarce con ese petulante machista y haria lo que fuese necesario para lograrlo

Tuvo una oprtunidad, con nombre de Isae Hyoudo, una chica imensamente pervertida y mejor amiga de otra pervertida de renombre, Kiryu Aika, ¿que hacia especial a Isae?, el poder oculto en su interior que albergaba

No podia asegurarlo, pero podria tratarse de una Sacred Gear

Y ella debia poseerla en su nobleza

Lo que hizo para obtenerla fue muy bajo incluso para un demonio, sabia los planes de esa angel caido y aun sabiendo eso, ella permitio que sucediera

Dejo que matara a Isae

Su plan era revivirla como su sierva cuando esa angel caida disfrazada como un galante chico la matara, asi tendria en su nobleza a su posible pieza mas fuerte, pero aun asi se sentia muy sucia y terriblemente mal por sus acciones o decisiones para obtenerla

Pero, ¿que mas podia hacer?, ¡estaba desesperada!

Sabia que ella le tenia un ligero rencor por su belleza ya que a palabras de ella misma, la pechugona pelirroja le quitaba la posibilidad de tener alguna cita con los chicos guapos del instituto

Idea que desaparecio cuando Kyabe volvio a su vida

Rias estaba desesperada, aunque muy confundida, pues ahora su sierva castaña que antes le trataba con sarcasmo y ella igual, aun asi se respetaban, pues Isae se dio cuenta de que Rias y el resto de chica no eran tan malas como creyo alguna vez, la trataba con compañerismo y alegria

No sabia el porque, pero queria saber cual fue el factor de cambio, cuando le preguntaron que motivo la tenia tan feliz, ella simplemente contesto:

—" _¡Mi Onii-chan volvio!, eso es motivo suficiente para mandar la diablo a todos lo chicos lindos de aqui, pues con el sere feliz"_

Todas quedaron de piedra al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña, pues estaba cargada de sinceridad, amor y alegria, aunque sono algo impactante esa revelacion, ¿Isae desde cuando tenia hermanos?, o algo mas impactante aun, ¿acaso se habia enamorado de su propio hermano?

Eso era un poco perturbante

Luego de que la castaña se diera cuenta del malentendido que se creo por sus palabras, su cara estaba hirviendo de la verguenza y su rostro estaba mas rojo que el color de cabello de su ama y eso ya era decir mucho

Ya aclarado el asunto de que no eran hermanos de sangre sino que era un chico que residia en su casa, todas suspiraron aliviadas al saber que no tenian a una Brocon e sus filas, suficiente tenian las veces que Sirzech y Serafall venian a ver a Rias y Sona respectivamente como para ahora soportar a diario a una brocon sin reparo alguno en admitirlo

Rias no podia evitar sentirse feliz por la suerte de su nueva sierva y tambien de sentir algo de envidia y celos al ella no poder poseer ese derecho

Estaba condenada a pasar la eternidad con ese indeseable de Riser

Mas no se iba a rendir, lucharia hasta el final

Aunque todas estaban tambien bastante curiosas por conocer a ese chico, ¿que tan bueno podria ser para tener a Isae en la palma de su mano?

Sus dudas se aclararian cuando por sorpresa la misma Isae le rogo que hablara con Sona para poder matricular a su "onii-chan" en el instituto, Rias obviamente no se iba a negar, pues como se dijo anteriormente, ella y su sequito estaban ansiosas por conocer a ese chico

El dia habia llegado, Sona habia accedido, por lo que el sujeto fue a dar la prueba y gracias a su asombroso puntaje perfecto, paso con creces, iba a tercer año, pero por alguna razon, ni Rias ni nadie podia entender porque Sona estaba en una especie de trance, Tsubaki tambien, ¿que les habia pasado para quedar en esos estados?

Simple, Sona y su nobleza se habian encontrado con Kyabe despues del examen de ingreso, ambas en shock por tener en frente de ellas a su salvador de hace tres años, pero desilucionadas al ver que el no las reconocio para nada, le dieron su horario y el numero de curso al que iria, pero el rostro de asombro jamas abandono el rostro de ambas

—Adelante—decia el decano de forma amable—presentate a todos

Rias y Akeno no estaban prestando atencion, nisiquiera cuando las chicas gritaron de emocion al conocer a otro chico lindo, aparte de Kiba, en la academia, mientras que los pocos varones maldecian al pelinegro pues otro chico lindo habia llegado y se llevaria a todas las mujeres con el

Suficiente tenian con Kiba

Seguian sin prestar atencion, hasta que la misma voz y nombre del chico las paralizo de golpe

—Me llamo Kyabe, pero mis amigos me llaman Dante—decia una voz educada pero alegre, cosa que ambas reconocieron—espero que nos llevemos bien—dio una reverencia

Rias y Akeno eran ahora las del shock, no veian aun al frente pues estaban shoqueadas al escuchar la voz, Sona Y Tsubaki se estremecieron aun mas, pues sabian que iba a ir a su salon, pero aun sabiendolo era muy impactante para sus corazones

Ambas miebros del grupo Gremory volteaban a ver al frente poco a poco, hasta que al fin lo vieron, esa sonrisa, rostro y cabello negro, era el sin duda algua

Kyabe habia venido a Kuoh

Los corazones de Rey y Reina Gremory dieron un vuelco a sus corazones al volver a ver al pelinegro que hace tres años les salvo la vida, estaba cambiado y mucho, pues lo habian conocido delgado pero poderoso, ahora tenia un cuerpo de infarto y aun mas poderoso

Por increible que sonara, esta vez Akeno no hizo ningun gesto erotico o lascivo en su rostro, pues la incredulidad y asombro eran mas fuertes que sus usales gestos de chica atrevida y jocosa

El tiempo de estudio se paso volando, pero ninguna de las cuatro chicas dejo de mirarlo de reojo tratando de asegurarse si era mentira o en serio era una muy placentera realidad, cosa que las hizo euforicas cuando al fin aceptaron que era tan real como ellas sin duda alguna

Rias no iba a perder el tiempo y lo llamaria luego de las clases

Kyabe iba caminando de regreso a la casa de los Hyoudo sin Isae, pues ella le habia dicho que debia quedarse mas tiempo por asuntos al club estudiantil al que pertenecia, mas fue interceptado porbun chico rubio, pero pudo sentir que no tenia malas intenciones a pesar de esa aura oscura que tenia

Kiba Yuuto, el principe de la academia Kuoh, apodado asi por el cuerpo femenino del instituto y como desagradable por parte del masculino, aunque Kyabe no entendia el porque, pues a pesar de no ser humano y emanar energia negativa, mas no malvada, el rubio era en realidad un buen tipo

—Kyabe-san, mi presidenta solicita su presencia para hablar con usted, por favor, le pido cordialmente que acepte—el caballero Gremory le pidio de forma educada y con...¿respeto?

Kyabe no entendia porque aquel rubio le hablaba como si fuera un superior, pues jamas lo habia conocido en toda su vida, aunque podia sentir que lo habia visto en alguna parte

Aceptando la oferta, siguio al rubio en todo el trayecto, en un silencio algo incomodo para Kyabe, pues aun cuando lo disimulaba, el rubio se sentia tenso, como si no quisier faltarle el respeto bajo ningun costo, como si lo respetara demasiado como para hablarle

Eso se le hacia raro a Kaybe, sabia que era su superior en el instituto por ser de tercer año pero, ¿asi debian tratar a los de años superiores?

Eso no le gustaba mucho, pues Kyabe no se sentia mas o menos que cualquiera que estudie aqui

Iba a comenzar una charla con el rubio cuando el mismo lo detuvo al interrumpirlo para decirle que ya habian llegado, Kyabe apenas vio la puerta y sintio con sorpresa como al otro lado de esa puerta de modelo victoreano, muchas presencias negativas mas no hostiles se podian manisfestar, algunas eran pequeñas y otra grandes, dando a entender sus niveles de poder

El rubio abrio la puerta y asi mismo dio el informe acerca del pedido que le habian hecho hacer, sin perder el tiempo Kyabe camino hasta quedar a un lado del rubio caballero, viendo toda la sala con sus ojos, estudiandolas, vaya que a los residentes de este salon-club le gusta lo antiguo

Mas cuando vio al frente pudo notar como todas las miradas se concentraban en el, cosa que lo intrigaba un poco, ademas del hecho de como quedaron los que lo vieron, Koneko lo veia sin poder creerlo, con una galleta a punto de meterla a su boca, Akeno aun estaba sorprendida sirviendo el te, tuvo que volver en si cuando la taza que servia se estaba rebosando y manchando la mesa, tomo una franela y empezo a limpiar, pero en ningun momento dejo de verlo, Rias se veia serena pero todo era una fachada, por dentro estaba feliz y se aguantaba todas las ganas de saltar a abrazar a su salvador, Isae era la mas sorprendida pues jamas creyo que veria a su "onii-chan" en el lugar

—¿Onii-chan?-pregunto soprendida y confundida la castaña

Ante esas palabras todos volvieron en si

—¿Isae?-pregunto confundido Kaybe alzando una ceja—¿que haces aqui?

—Bueno...este es mi club—respondia aun un poco asombrada de su presencia

—Oh...ya veo—contestaba este, aun un poco confundido

Rias sacudio su cabeza para centrarse, le pidio tomar asiento cosa que el con gusto y respeto acepto, hablaron de cosas triviales por algunos momentos, pero habia algo que decepciono a las chicas y caballero de la sala

El no los recordaba

Pero no podia culparlo, cuando lo conocieron ellos estaban bajo un hechizo de control de poder y edad del traidor de Desmond, por lo que sus apariencias no cuadraban a las que tenian ahora, pero aun asi, les dolia el hecho de que no las reconociera

—Bien, ya hablamos de todo—decia de forma educada el pelinegro—¿ya me diran que no son humanos?

 **¡CRASH!**

Un plato que sostenia Akeno se rompio cuando ella en su asombro lo solto, los demas presentes estaban igual, ¿como lo sabia?

Kyabe sonrio cuando vio las reacciones de todos, el tenia razon, dio en el clavo con sus supocisiones, ellos no eran humanos, sus escencias eran muy diferentes a los de ellos, sus sospechas sobre Isae fueron acertadas cuando ella tambien se altero al escuchar a su Onii-chan

—¿Y bien...?—pregunto burlon cruzandose de brazos

—¿Como lo...?

—Tengo mis trucos—dijo haciendo un ademan despreocupado con su mano

—Onii-chan, eso significa que...

—Si Isae—decia Kyabe viendola por sobre un hombro—se que ya no eres humana

Rias suspiro y luego se tenso un poco, ¿como lo tomaria al enterarse?, ¿como tomaria el hecho de enterarse de que eran una de las razas com menos popularidad entre las masas?, ¿acaso los rechazaria?

Fue todo lo contrario

El chico ni se inmuto por la noticia, lo tomo como algo normal, eso las hizo suspirar en alivio el no las veia como monstruos o algo asi, sino que las veia como la gente normal lo hace, asi que no debian preocuparse por lo que piense sobre ellas, eso ademas las alegro, pues el chico demostraba ser noble y buena gente ya que no las juzgaba

Rias en su alegria le invito a unirse a su sequito pero lastimosamente el rechazo su solicitud de forma educada, pues el no queria perder su escencia, el queria seguir siendo un saiyajin hasta su muerte, ademas por lo que le explico acerca de sus piezas malignas, el no podria ser reencarnado por su inmenso poder

Asi que queria ahorrarle la molestia

Pero le alegro a Rias, Isae y las demas de sobremanera el hecho de que Kyabe aceptara el hecho de pertenecer a su club, no era la manera en la que queria, pero ahora lo tenia junto a ella

Los dias fueron geniales junto a el, el chico era muy divertido e interesante

Pero luego ocurrio que desconcerto a todos

—Les presento a mi protegida—decia Kyabe sonriente el pelinegro junto a una chica de caracter timido—Asia Argento

Una sensacion nueva recorria por el cuerpo de las diablesas, mientras Kiba se alejaba lentamente del lado de sus compañeras y ama, pues lo que podia sentir era el aura de celos e ira que les rodeaba, no sabia si ellas eran conciente de sus celos, pero tampoco queria averiguarlo

Asi que lento pero seguro, sigilosamente se acercaba a la puesrta del club

Kyabe seguia sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la rubia por los hombros, cosa que la tenia roja como el cabello de Rias, ella al comienzo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con hacer un acercamiento con demonios, pero confio en Kyabe, despues de todo, el la ha protegido de todo y todos los que le han querido hacer daño

Incluso de la seccion oculta de la iglesia

La mas mortal de todas

Expertos en combate contra seres sobrenaturales, asesinos de paganos (cosa en lo que ella se habia convertido al desertar) exorcismos y en la guerra, del lugar de donde salen los mas grandes exorcistas de la iglesia

Seccion XIII: Iscariote

* * *

 **N/A: Bien, lo admito, soy fan de Hellsing, en especial Hellsing ultimate y por eso no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de usar a este tan peculiar grupo, pues porque creo que se complementa muy bien en el universo dxd, ¿que creen ustedes?, ¿estan de acuerdo?, de ser asi, ¿tambien integro Hellsing? y me refiero a la organizacion, no al trama**

* * *

Rias y su sequito entero estaban aterradas y no era para menos, ¿Iscariote?, de ahi salen los mas brutales paladines y exorcistas, capaces de eliminar a demonios de clase alta con suma facilidad, ¿que represalias tomarian si supieran que tenian a una monja a su cuidado?, ¡era terrible!

Mas Kyabe las tranquilizo, pues el les dijo que ya habian recibido atentados por parte de esos enviados de la iglesia y hasta ahora, no han logrado tocarle un solo pelo, asi que confiaria en su criterio una vez mas

Kyabe era excesivamente poderoso

Rias suspiro al serenarse, despues de todo el la presento como su protegida, tenia las ganas de pedirle que se una a su nobleza por su Sacred Gear, pero ella mismo dejo en claro desde antes que no iba a dejar de ser humana

Asi que para no quedar mal con Kyabe, no insistio, pero igual le tendria un ojo encima, no era bueno de fiarse en una chica creyente, aun siendo excomulgada

Luego paso el tiempo, incluso conocieron al resto del consejo estudiantil y su nuevo miembro, Genshirou Saji, con quien ambos se llevaron muy bien, excepto cuando intento coquetear con la ex-monja, una seria mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para dejarle en claro que no intente nada con la rubia

Kyabe al haber estado tanto tiempo con Asia, habia desarrollado una personalidad sobreprotectora hacia la rubia, una que decia: "trata algo con mi pequeña hermana y te pateare el culo al infinito y mas alla"

Esa mirada y sentimiento protector, lo habia aprendido de su sensei Vegeta

Asia solo sonreia sonrojada, pues le encantaba ese lado sobreprotector que Kyabe tenia con ella

Pasado ese asunto pasaron a un tema que ninguno de los dos entendia, pues hablaban cosas como competencias y algo sobre "familiares", eso llevo a un evento que les saco muchas gotas de sudor a ambos, un partido de tenis muy extremo con magia incluida, aun no entendian como es que nadie del publico se daba cuenta

¿Acaso era en serio?

¿Los humanos podian ser tan ingenuos?

Pues todo apuntaba a que si

Al final por una minima diferencia, Rias gano, por lo que podian usar el bosque de los familiares esta ocasion, eso fue otro evento de locura, Isae por poco muere desangrada al ver a dos Hombres peces musculosos y enormes peleando en una batalla que solo para ella, era muy erotico, luego a un par de hombres tigre, un triton sumamente sexy que si Kyabe no la alejaba a tiempo, la hubiera llevado hasta lo mas profundo del lago y de ahi no salia nunca, suspirando todos al ver a la chica aunque habia pasado por un evento peligroso, seguia en sus fantasias eroticas con sus perfectos hombres interespecies

Hasta que hubo un evento en donde un enorme ser slime atrapo a todas, Asia incluida con sus tentaculos, el monstruo era pervertido o era su naturaleza, Kyabe no sabia que pensar, pues el slime se alimentaba de la ropa de las chicas, sin darle atencion a los hombres

Escuchando gemidos, gritos, ademas de las protestas de Koneko queriendo apalear a ese monstruo pervertido, Asia llorando comicamente al sentir como el slime tocaba en zonas que no debia haciendola creer que ya no podria casarce, Isae sintiendo asco al posiblemente perder su virginidad con ese monstruo desgaradable, la risa jocosa y relajada de Akeno y una Rias molesta, Kyabe se dio un face palm, pues Kiba trataba de liberarlas con sus espadas, una buena idea, sino fuera porque el slime le lanzo un poco de slime a sus ojos, dejandolo ciego, dando sablazos a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Satouji se desmayo por tanta Zukulemcia presenciada, pues las chicas ya tenian la mayor parte de sus ropas desintegradas

¿En que mundo loco y pervertido vino a parar?

Suspirando, lanzo una ligera rafaga de ki que corto los tentaculos del monstruo el cual dando un alarido de dolor, solto a todas y escapo hundiendose en la tierra, las chicas se tapaban con verguenza sus cuerpos, mas no debian preocuparse por ello pues Kyabe siendo respetuoso, se habia dado la vuelta para no ver de mas, cosa que las decepciono un poco

Kyabe no era un pervertido y no podrian usarlo a su favor

Al final no fue Issae quien obtuvo un familiar, sino Asia, un pequeño bebe Sprite dragon que la eligio, Satouji le dejo hacer el contrato en compensacion por el susto que se llevo por el monstruo Slime

Al final todos volvieron, Isae no consiguio de momento un familiar, pero por un momento Kyabe sintio una presencia muy poderosa en el centro del bosque, al parecer lo llamaba, o ¿era su imaginacion?, sacudio la cabeza para aclarar su mente

Estaba desvariando, paso demasiado tiempo en ese loco bosque que le afecto tanto

O eso creia

Sin saber que dicha presencia se frustro al no haber logrado llamar su atencion pero que iba a obtenerlo a cualquier costo, ese saiyajin se habia ganado el derecho de volverse su maestro

— **"Al fin, aparecio alguien digno de ser considerado mi maestro, pronto nos veremos...joven amo"**

Los dias pasaron pero Kyabe se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pues Rias parecia ida, estando muy distraida, ¿que le estaba pasando?, eso no lo entendia, pues cuando le preguntaba acerca de aquello, ella solo respondia que no le pasaba nada y sonreia tratando de ocultar su pena

Cosa que obviamente Kyabe no se tragaba facilmente, debia saber que le ocurria a su amiga para lograr ayudarla, pero no podia hacer nada si ella no le decia nada, hasta que un dia ella llego de improviso a la habitacion del castaño sin avisar sorprendiendolo y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ella le dedico estas palabras

—Hazme el amor—Rias queria cumplir su fantasia de tener su primera vez con el y al mismo tiempo romper ese estupido acuerdo matrimonial—demonos prisa, quiero hacerlo ya

Dicho eso, empezo a despojarse de su ropa, tambien lo desnudaba a el, que no sabia reccionar ante esta situacion

Kyabe estaba petrificado, podia enfrentar a legiones de enemigos, monstruos poderosos, dioses, pero ¡no sabia como actuar en este tipo de situaciones!, ¡¿que debia hacer?!, no queria sonar grosero rechazandola, pero tampoco queria que ni Kale ni Caulifa se enteraran de eso, ¡seria su fin sin duda alguna!

Y no es que el se los contara, sino que amabs saiyajin tenian un sexto sentido en cuanto a cambios o alguna anomalia en el ambiente o en la persona que ponian su atencion

En este caso, el

Aunque...mas bien ese sexto sentido es algo natural del genero femenino, sea cual sea su raza o de que universo venga

¿Que debia hacer?, sus instintos saiyajin querian salir a flote y marcar ala pelirroja como su hembra, pero su lado racional no lo dejaba hacerlo, ¿a cual de las dos debia ceder?

Hasta que por milagro, fue su razonamiento el que tomo el control

—¡Espera!—Kyabe la tomo de los hombros y la separo de el, que ya no tenia su camisa, Rias ya se la habia quitado—momento...yo...yo no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando aqui—Rias parpadeo tras las palabras del pelinegro, mas cuando iba a insistir en que nada pasaba y que continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo, Kyabe se sento aun con ella sentada en su pelvis—se que algo ocurre, no soy tan idiota como para no notarlo, asi que, ¿que esta ocurriendo?

Ante ese pedido serio, la pelirroja ya no podia soportarlo mas

—Yo...yo...¡yo lo siento tanto!.—llorando por el dolor, estres y lamentaciones, Rias abrazo fuertemete a Kyabe poniendo su cabeza en sus pectorales—¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!; ¡lo siento!

—Ya Buchou, tranquila—decia sonriendo un poco el pelinegro sobando su hermosa cabellera carmesi—no pasa nada, vamos, arriba esos animos

Despues de una hora, cuando Rias ya se habia tranquilizado y dejado de llorar, ambos bajaron a la cocina de la casa de Kyabe, el cual el pelinegro la habia comprado justo al lado de los Hyoudo, preparaba un te de hierbas mientras sentada en la silla de la cocina Rias le explicaba al pelinegro su situacion de su compromiso arreglado con el heredero de la casa Phoenix

—Ya veo, entiendo su situacion—decia mientras llegaba con dos tazas de te caliente—tenga, esto le hara bien—le compartia extendiendole una de las tazas

—Gracias—decia con una sonrisa y al instante la probo—esta muy rica

—De nada—decia con una sonrisa—y digame, ¿no hay otra manera de romper el compromiso que no sea?...bueno...usted sabe... —decia con un rubor presente en sus mejillas y rascandose una de ellas con el dedo

Rias estaba igual

—No...no la...—decia sonrojada como su cabello hasta que una idea se le habia ocurrido—talvez...talves si halla una—decia con una pose pensativa, llamando la atencion del pelinegro—pero seria muy arriesgado...

—¿Que se te ocurre buchou?—preguntaba curioso el pelinegro

Pero cuando iba a explicar, ante la mirada asombrada de ella y confundida de Kyabe, un circulo de invocasion aparecio en el suelo, aunque el pelinegro se soprendio un poco al sentir ese poder, lo reconocia pues lo habia sentido hace tres años

Del circulo de transporte, habia aparecido una hermosa maid peliplata

Era Grafya

—Señorita Rias, ¿se puede saber que...?

La maid quedo en shock, al frente de ella se encontraba el chico que salvo a Serafall y las demas de las manos de Desmond y sus complices, no tenia la misma apariencia delgada y escualida de ese entonces, ahora tenia un cuerpo mas trabajado, no exagerado, pero si lo suficiente para resaltar, aun asi, pudo reconocerlo

Y podia sentir claramente que a pesar de suprimir todo su poder, podia sentir como era de gigantesco

Kyabe tambien se sorprendio, puesto a que a ella si la reconocio

—¡Hey!, ¡yo te conozco!—decia sorprendido el pelinegro mientras Rias lo miraba con un rostro de "¿es en serio?"—tu eres la maid que aparecio hace tiempo en ese campo de batalla ese dia—decia muy animado—¿como estan todos los que salvamos ese dia?

Grafya parpadeo dos veces desconcertada, no lo entendia, ¿acaso no sabia que una de las que salvo estaba al lado suyo?, mas luego de ver el rostro de frustracion comica de Rias, saco su conclusion, el no las recordaba o no las reconocia o la mas probable, ambas cosas

Iba a explicarle, pero cuando iba a hablar, fue la propia Rias la que la interrumpio

—Se ha que has venido Grafya, pero no debes de preocuparte—decia sonriendo y volteando a ver a Kyabe—no paso nada, el mismo me detuvo

—¿A-Ah si —preguntaba aun en su shock la peliplata, sin creer que el pelinegro este nuevamente frente a sus ojos—ya...ya veo—carraspeo su garganta para aclarar centrase en su labor, cosa que logro a medias—bueno, gracias por no haberse propasado ni aprovechado de la señorita y perdon por las acciones tomadad por esta—se disculpo haciendo una leve reverencia

—No hay problema—decia el saiyajin despreocupado—pero, espero que todo esto se solucione

—Yo igual—decia mas animada la pelirroja—bueno, vamonos Grafya—ordeno Rias y la maid asintio, creando un circulo de transporte bajo los pies de ambas—nos vemos Kyabe, mañana te vas a enterar de todo en la academia, buenas noches

Y asi ambas desaparecieron tras su brillo

—Que dia tan loco—decia suspirando Kyabe—pero al menos ya se que es lo que le pasa, ahora vamos a dormir

Y asi se dejo caer en el sueño

Al dia siguiente el pelinegro se encaminaba al salon del club, medio somñoliento pues ese ultimo profesor si que era muy aburrido enseñando y no ayudabaen nada que enseñara matematicas, mas se alarmo un poco al sentir en el salon como las energias de sus amigos fluctuaban de forma hostil, ademas de la presencia de la maid y una nueva energia desconocida pero que era demasiado hostil

No iba a esperar mas, asi que aumento la velocidad para llegar mas rapido, pero al llegar a la puerta del club se detuvo, inhalo con fuerza para calmarse y abrio la puerta

—Buchou, ya lleg...

Kyabe se quedo estatico cuando sintio todo el ambiente pesado, que al instante que entro se volvio un lugar mas animado, lo sabia cuando vio en los rostros de sus compañeros de club que sonreian de forma discreta por su llegada, sentian que habia llegado su salvador

Y no se equivacaban

—Aaaam, ¿sucede algo de lo que me deba enterar?—pregunto inocente entrando al club—siento malas vibras en todo el lugar

—¡Kyabe!—exclamo aliviada y alegre la pelirroja

—Hola Buchou, perdon por la demora—decia rascandose la nuca mientras reia, un habito aprendido de Goku—pero el profesor nos dio mas tarea y tomo un tiempo mas el desocuparnos

Eso era lo que menos le importaba a Rias, lo que si, es que ya habia llegado

—Kyabe...—decia nuevamente ilusionada

—¿Quien diablos eres tu?

Ante esa pregunta cargada de arrogancia y malicia, Kyabe se percato de un desconocido que estaba de visitante, las feminas y el caballero veian mal al sujeto por como se dirigio al chico, mas a este no le importaba, Kyabe se dio vuelta y vio al tipo, era alto, rubio con un traje color vino abierto hasta el pecho elegante, zapatos negros de marca, lo mas resaltante era esa mirada arrogante que el rubio le daba, cosa que le saco una gota de sudor en su cabeza

El tipo a simple vista era un creido egocentrico

Ademas no venia solo, un peloton de mujeres estaban tras el, las cuales tambien lo veian de forma denigrante y burlista, aunque algunas lo veian con interes y curiosidad, Kyabe no les hizo caso cosa que hizo enojar a unas y entristecer a otras por su osadia

—Buchou...—decia Kyabe mirando a la pelirroja—¿quien es el estirado y sus acompañantes?—preguntaba mientras señalaba al sujeto que hervia de enojo por como ese ser inferior se dirigio de forma tan insultante a alguien de altura como el, los demas presentes se aguantaban de cualquier forma no reirse por ese apodo, hasta la reina Lucifer y algunas de su propio sequito querian reirse a carcajadas, mas se contenian con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que lo hizo enojar aun mas

—¡¿Como te atreves...?!

—El es Riser Phoenix, Kyabe-sama—respondia la maid interrumpiendo el berrinche del Phoenix—es el prometido de la ojou-sama

Kyabe se soprendio por esa informacion, haciendo que el rubio sonria de forma arrogante, el pelinegro lo analizaba y estudiaba de arriba a abajo ante la aun mirada arrogante que el hijo de la casa Phoenix le daba, llevandose una decepcion

—Es broma...¿cierto?—pregunto de forma aburrida, haciendo al rubio abrir los ojos en shock por las palabras del saiyajin—¿Este estirado egocentrico es el prometido de buchou?—preguntaba aun sin creerse la noticia, los demas no podrian aguantar mas las ganas de reirse—pues, de ser asi, el padre de buchou es un completo imbecil—termino de decir cruzandose de brazos y suspirando decepcionado—sin ofender buchou, pero es lo que pienso

—No te preocupes Kyabe—decia divertida la pelirroja—la verdad, yo tambien pienso lo mismo

—¡¿Como te atreves a dirigirte asi a un miembro de una casa noble?!—preguntaba/exclamaba de forma totalmente furiosa Riser, Kyabe simplemente reviro los ojos de forma aburrida por las palabras del rubio—¡ten mas respeto cuando te diriges a alguien superior a ti, ser inferior!

Kyabe lo seguia ignorando de forma olimpica, cosa que lo hacia hervir de la ira

—Como sea—Kyabe siguio ignorando al rubio que cada segundo que pasaba se enojaba mas y mas—Buchou, usted puede crear portales teletransportadores a cualquier parte del mundo, ¿verdad?

Rias y las demas parpadearon extrañadas por la pregunta del pelinegro

—Pues si—extrañada por la pregunta del pelinegro decidio cotestar alzando una ceja en confusion—¿porque la pregunta?

—¿Podria abrir un portal a China?

—¿Eh?—ahora si todos en la sala estaban cofundidos por esa peticion—¿porque?

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Antes de que Kyabe contestara, Riser exclamo con ira al ser ignorado por todos en la sala, todos (excepto Kyabe y Grafya) estaban tensos por el abrupto del rubio, sabian como reaccionaba en su estado furioso, no se equivocaban pues el Phoenix en un arrebato de ira extendio sus alas de fuego, ahora si estaban asustados, el Phoenix estaba realmente furioso

Kyabe solamente volvio a suspirar aburrido

—¡Basta de todo esto!—exclamaba totalmente furioso, las chicas de su sequito, incluida su hermana pequeña se abrazaron entre si, pues cuando el rubio se enojaba, existia una posibilidad de salir dañadas en el daño colateral—¡voy a eseñarte a tratar a alguie superior a ti con respeto!—exclamaba en serio fuera de si

Grayfia iba a actuar, pero una mirada de Kyabe no la dejo, no era amenazante ni nada por el estilo, simplemente decia _"tranquila, yo me encargo",_ asi que dejo que el se encargara, conocio ese dia que el no era de los que actuaba de forma imprudente

—Eres un tonto—decia Kyabe aburrido sin siquiera voltear a verlo—¿exiges respeto?, pues eso no es algo que exiges, el respeto se gana—volteo a verlo por encima de su hombro—y tu mi amigo, no has hecho ningun merito para ganarte el mio, es mas, cada segundo que pasa, pierdes y pierdes puntos conmigo

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la paciencia del rubio se agoto por completo, nublado por la ira, se lanzo al ataque con sus flamigeras alas expidiendo un calor sofocante, todos los presentes se asombraron y asustaron por el acto del Phoenix, mas Kyabe simplemente no le daba mucha importancia

Hasta cierto punto

—¡Bastardo!—decia en su arrebato de furia—¡te enseñare a reconocer tu lugAAAAAAH!

—¡Riser-sama/oni-sama!—exclamaron asustadas pero tambien asombradas por un hecho increible y no eran las unicas, pues el grupo Gremory y Grayfia tambien lo estaban

¿La razon?, simple, Kyabe aun sentado y con una sola mano habia agarrado el rostro de un impactado Riser, neutralizandolo y dejandolo inmovilizado, pues solo podria forcejear para tratar de safarce del poderoso agarre del saiyajin imperturbable, cosa imposible, pues Kyabe demostraba tener una fuerza monstruosa

—Buchou, cambie de opinion—decia Kyabe aun sin preocuparse ni soltar al rubio que trataba por todos los medios safarce de su agarre, cosa que obviamente no lograba ni con su fuego—mejor abra un portal al artico

Rias aun sorprendida por el despliegue de fuerza del pelinegro lo miro cuando la llamo

—¿Al artico?—pregunto confundida—¿para que...?, oh, ya entiendo—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al entender porque el pedido de Kyabe, el cual tambien sonrio del mismo modo—Akeno—llamo a su reina quien la miro confundida—porfavor, abre el portal al artico

—¿Ah?—pregunto confundida, increiblemente ni ella ni los demas presentes entendian la situacion—entendido—aun confundida, acato la orden

Akeno empezo a concentrase y la magia empezo a rodearla, luego de unos segundos, un portal en el suelo con el sello Gremory aparecio, se notaba que transportaba al artico, pues aun sin estar al otro lado del portal, un potente aire frio salio y se empezo a expandir por toda la sala, haciendo tiritar un poco a los presentes, pero mas a Riser y su sequito, pues su naturaleza ignea les daba una muy gran desventaja frente a este elemento en exceso

—Queria enviarte a China para que tengas tiempo de reflexion, pero vamos a ver si en el artico "enfrias" tu mente aunque sea un poco—decia con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona—¡hombre al agua!

Y ante la mirada de horror del sequito de Riser, asombrada del grupo Gremory y una Graifya que suspiro cansina de todo este dia, Kyabe lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al rubio hacia el portal

—¡MALNACIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—grito enfadado y alterado al entrar por el portal, el cual segundos despues, se cerro

El salon entero se quedo en absoluto silencio por el suceso que acababa de ocurrir, excepto Rias, pues en ese momento olvidaba que era una princesa de alcurnia y se reia con todas las ganas del mundo y de forma ruidosa por la desgracia que le habia ocurrido a su "querido" prometido, el resto de su nobleza estaba con la boca y ojos abiertos a mas no poder, Akeno entendio el porque del portal, la nobleza Phoenix estaban igual que el grupo Gremory, incredulas por lo que le habia pasado a su rey, Graifya se reia de forma mas refinada y discreta y Kyabe solo se sacudia las manos como si hubiera sacado la mas asquerosa de las basuras

Pero despues de unos segundos, Isae tambien se unio a las risas de su Rey, ya estaba esperando el que su hermano mayor le diera una leccion a ese egocentrico machista y que le cobrara el golpe que uno de sus peones le dio con su baston bo, que ocurrio momentos antes de que Kyabe llegara al salon del club

Queria que le diera una leccion y vaya que se la dio

Su "onii-chan" jamas falla cuando de protegerla se habla

—Bien, creo que tendra un poco de tiempo para reflexionar sobre si mismo—decia en tono burlon el pelinegro—hasta que regrese, ¿podemos hablar a cerca de todo esto?

Kyabe se sentaba de forma tranquila en la silla de invitados frente a una bastante animada pelirroja que a pesar de haberse calmado un poco, todavia se reia y casi lloraba, a Kyabe le dio una sensacion de satisfaccion al verla asi de alegre, asi que esperaria un poco mas hasta que se recupere del todo, queria que disfrute su felicidad por mas tiempo

Las primeras en reaccionar del shock, obviamente fueron las del sequito Phoenix, que no tomaron muy bien lo hecho contra su lider

—¡Maldito!—exclamo la reina de las explosiones preparandose para atacar al infame que se atrevio a humillar a su rey, las demas chicas tambien se preparaban para atacar, preparando una de sus explosiones en su cetro iba a lastimar a aquel infame—¡arrepientete por tus acciones!, ¡toma esto!

 **¡FOOOSH!**

Lanzo una explosion directo al pelinegro que ni se inmutaba y continuaba sentado, mas sin siquiera voltear a verlas, solo basto un movimieto de su brazo y la explosion fue neutralizada sin provocar ningun daño

—Pero, ¿que...?

La reina Phoenix quedo impactada sus compañeras igual, el poderoso ataque de la voluptuosa mujer fue desechado de una form bastante simple por aquel chico, nadie podia rechazar ese tipo de ataques facilmente, incluso Raiser tenia que usar mucha fuerza para rechazarla

—Ya...ya...ya me...hahaha...ya me—Rias decia entre risas tratando de calmarse—ya me calme...hahaha...ya me calme—decia mas calmada la pelirroja limpiandose una lagrima con su dedo y soltando un largo suspiro alegre—bueno, me alegra que Raiser no este aqui por ahora para molestarnos, bien, ¿de que hablamos?

En eso por un buen rato empezaron a hablar entre ellos, ignorando las miradas asesinas que la mayoria de las mujeres del grupo Phoenix le enviaban al pelinegro, lo hubieran atacado de nuevo, pero solo vasto una advertencia visual por parte de Grayfia para que detuvieran cualquier acto hostil que hubieren querido hacer contra Kyabe, asi que a regañadienses tuvieron que evitar sus ataques, pero eso no disminuia el instinto asesino que le enviaban al pelinegro que ni se inmutaba, pues seguia hablando animadamente con la igual animada pelirroja

Hasta que un circulo magico Phoenix aparecio en el suelo del salon, con una corriente de aire que salia de el, Kyabe sonrio, sabia que significaba eso

—Vaya, regreso mas rapido de lo que espere, es muy listo—decia burlista—crei que demoraria un poco mas

Del circulo magico emergio un sumamente cabreado Raiser, temblaba de frio pero aun asi su mirada emitia el mas sofocante instinto asesino y sed de sangre mas grande que se halla sentido de el alguna vez

Mas esta vez Rias estaba sonriente y relajada, su sequito estaba igual, ahora estaban seguras de que junto a Kyabe no tendrian que temer

—¡M-M-Maldi-di-di-ditooooooo!-exclamaba con furia expandiendo con mucho esfuerzo sus alas de fuego, aunque con mucho trabajo, el frio artico si que le habia afectado bastante, pero aun asi, no desistiria en reducir a cenizas a aquel pelinegro engreido que se dirigia a el como si estuvieran en el mismo nivel social, hasta mas alla que el

¿Que se creia?

—Vaya, se ve que eres muy habil—decia volteando a ver por encima de su hombro—juraria que ibas a demorarte un poco mas y bien, ¿ya reflexionaste tu forma de ser?

—¡Maldito bastardo!—exclamo encendiendo aun mas sus llamas quitandose todo el frio—¡voy a reducirte a cenizas!—exclamo encendiendo llamas en sus puños

Kyabe suspiro cansado

—Creo que no—decia desganado—eres un terco de primera categoria

Riser iba a lanzarce al ataque, pero nuevamente alguien habia llegado al salon interrumpiendo la escena

—¡Buchou ya llegue!—decia Asia cansada, pues parecia que habia corrido hasta el salon—perdon por la demora, Kokeko-san debio haberle avisado que me dejaron a cargo del salon despues de clases y...—Asia se disculpaba de forma rapida y tierna, mas luego vio la escena frente a ella y se quedo intrigada al no saber que pasaba—are...¿sucede algo?—pregunto ladeando la cabeza de forma tierna e inocente al no comprender nada de lo que sucedia ahi

 **¡FIZ!**

—Ah, hola Asia—Kyabe sin previo aviso ya estaba a un lado de la rubia, asombrando al rubio y su sequito por la velocidad que uso—tranquila, Koneko-chan si le aviso a buchou acerca de tu atraso, asi que no te preocupes—decia de forma serena y tranquila acariciendole sus rubios cabellos, haciendola sonrojar y tambien sonreir por el accionar de su protector

Grayfia, Rias y su sequito veian con una ligera sonrisa la interaccion de ambos estudiantes, aunque con un poco de celos (excepto la reina Lucifer) pues tambien querian un trato igual

Mas otros pensaban otra cosa

—"¿En que momento se movio?"—pensaba asombrado Riser al no haber notado el momento en el que el pelinegro se movio, su sequito estaba igual—¡basta de tonterias!—exclamo el rubio llamando la atencion de todos—tu eres un irrespetuoso y desubicado, ¡voy a hacerte reconocer tu lugar!, ¡asi que alejate de esa perra o tambien la mata...!

 **¡BLAM!**

En otro segundo de asombro para el rubio y su sequito, Kyabe lo tomo del rostro y lo incrusto en la pared del salon, el golpe fue tan fuerte que quedo inconciente con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, pero aun asi el pelinegro no aflojaba su agarre, hasta parecia que cada segundo apretaba mas y mas

—Dejare algo en claro—decia sin emociones mientras apretaba rostro inconciente de Riser en la pared—no soy un promotor de la paz, tampoco un heroe justiciero—alzo su mirada viendo al sequito de Riaser que quedaron impactadas por la mirada fria y amenazante del pelinegro—pero si alguien se mete con alguien que me importa, ¡lo lamentara!

Y sin miramientos, lanzo el cuerpo del inconciente Riser a los pies de su sequito, el cual estaba impactado y hasta atemorizado por las acciones del pelinegro, ademas que en su enojo dejo escapar inconcientemente una pequeña parte de su poder y aun asi era inmenso a opinion de ellas, incluso las Gremory y Grayfia se tensaron por aquello, facilmente superaba el poder de la reina Lucifer y con creces

—Kyabe-san...—Asia reia de forma timida y nerviosa, su "hermano" era bastante sobreprotector con ella

—Tomen a su lider y larguense—decia aun molesto señalando al inconciente rubio—no hagan que me enoje aun mas—decia expulsando una vez mas su poder, aterrandolas nuevamente—luego les daran las indicaciones acerca del rating game—explicaba de forma mas tranquila posible, Rias ya le habia explicado sobre el reto que pensaba darle a Riser—asi que ahora ¡LARGO!—temblando de miedo, el sequito de Riser acato la ordenn yendose del lugar lo mas rapido posible en un circulo magico junto a su inconciente lider—cielos, que tipo mas molesto—decia aun enfadado cruzado de brazos—es un tipo desagradable, ¡en serio!

—Ya, ya Kyabe-san—la rubia ex-monja le decia de forma calmada y haciendole un ligero masaje de hombros a su enojado "hermano"—ya paso todo, no te enojes que eso no es bueno para tu salud

—Hmmm...—Kyabe solo hizo un puchero de molestia, no podia llevarle la contraria a su imouto, por mas que queria, no podia, asi que si ella le pedia que dejara de molestarse, pues simplemente el dejaba de estarlo y ya, ¡maldecia ser tan debil ante la ternura e inocencia de Asia!

El sequito Gremory se asombro por el accionar del pelinegro, en el poco tiempo que han pasado con el, jamas habia demostrado molestia o enojo, pues si era serio, tambien era alegre y muy divertido, tanto asi que casi nunca lo veian con el ceño fruncido, Grayfia estaba mas asombrada por el hecho de que una humana con ligeros rastros de poderes sacros estuviera en territorio de demonios, ¿que hacia ahi?, ¿porque Rias no lo habia informado?, sin duda alguna la pelirroja tendria muchos problemas para cuando se lo reporte a su amo el Maou Lucifer

Mas olvidaba que Kyabe era su amigo y no dejaria que le hicieran algo o podrian lamentarlo y mucho

Pero lo que mas le asombraba, era que la rubia doblegaba facilmente a Kyabe, que paso de un cabreado leon, a un domesticado cachorro tierno e inocente, Asia debia tener un toque muy bueno para lograr aquello

Ademas de posiblemente poseer una gran habilidad para dominar a las mas fieras bestias

—Grrrr...—en ese momento Kyabe gruño molesto por alguna razon~gyaaah...~mas eso cambio en un segundo cuando Asia intensifico su toque, en ese momento Kyabe mandaba al diablo su orgullo saiyajin y se dejaba querer por la tierna Asia, como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de algodon, Kyabe recosto y pego su rostro al escritorio, mas que una persona parecia una bolsa de algodon tirada en la mesa y para colmo Asia seguia masajeandole los hombros, que dicha

¡Maldecia ser tan debil ante la ternura de la rubia y al mismo tiempo bendecia el aceptarla como compañera de viaje!

—Bien Ojou-sama, yo tambien me retiro—decia la maid levantandose de su sitio—debo informarle al amo que va a apelar por la clausula de rompimiento del compromiso—decia de forma estoica, mas cambio a un rostro mas serio—ademas de informarle acerca de ciertas cosas—haciendo estremecer a la pelirroja y su nobleza, sabian de que hablaba de Asia, la cual ni por enterada de la situacion seguia alegremente masajeand al pelinegro, debieron informarlo, lo sabia, pero se encariñaron con la rubia al ver que en serio no tenia malas intensiones, ademas de ser tan linda y tierna—con su permiso, me retito—con una ligera reverencia, se fue en un circulo magico

Rias suspiro derrotada, solo esperaba que no se metiera en muchos problemas por ocultar a Asia, la chica era una ternura, mas las chicas presentes estaban un poco celosas por la situacion de aquel placentero masaje

—Kyabe—llamaba autoritaria la pelirroja

—¿~Siiiiiiii~?—Preguntaba cantarino aun con la cara pegada al escritorio y Asia seguia masajeandolo con una sonrisa

Rias suspiro derrotada, no podia derrotar a Asia en ese territorio—como veras el rating game se hara en un mes, necesitamos por favor tu ayuda—Kyabe aun en ese estado de relajacion maxima nivel universal, alzo su rostro para verla, con ojos serios pero nublados—necesitamos que nos entrenes hasta que el dia de la competencia llegue

—¿Eh...?—pregunto aun aturdido por el toque de Asia, ¡Dios!, ¡que en serio era muy buena!, ¿de donde sacaria tal habilidad?—¿quieren que los entrene?

—Si...—respondia la pelirroja seria y de brazos cruzados pero resaltando sus grandes pechos, estaba celosa y no podia negarlo—¿puedes o no?

—¿Ah?...claro...claro...no hay ningun problema—decia aun embobado y volvio a pegar su rostro al escritorio—...comenzaremos en una semana...¡ahi!.¡por ahi Asia que tengo unos cuantos nudos!, que delicia...

La rubia solo sonreia por las palabras del pelinegro

—¿Porque en una semana?—preguntaba muy seria, en serio estaba celosa al igual que las chicas de su sequito, Kiba solo se reia de la situacion—¿no podemos hacerlo desde mañana?

—Es mejor de esta manera—decia sin despegar su rostro de la mesa pero alzando un brazo—de esa manera...yo..yo..yo...—sin decir mas, por alguna razon, Kyabe bajo el brazo de forma abrupta y dejo de hablar

Todos tenian una interrogacion en sus cabezas por aquel hecho, ¿que le habia pasado?, hasta Asia dejo de masajearlo en el mismo estado confundido que los demas, aunque ya sospechaba lo que habia pasado con el saiyajin

—¿Kyabe?—llamaba la pelirroja

—...—

—¿Kyabe?—volvio a llamar al no tener respuesta, mas la obtendria en ese mismo instante

—...Zzzzz...

Rias y las demas abrieron los ojos al entender el porque no daba ninguna respuesta, ¡el cabron se habia quedado dormido en el escritorio!, a Rias le salia una vena de enojo en la cabeza, a los demas presentes mas bien les dio gracias y hasta reian por las ocurrencias de uno de los miembros mas nuevos del club

 **¡BAM!**

—¡Estoy despierto!, ¡estoy despierto!—decia Kyabe sentandose rapidamente en su silla cuando Rias enojada golpeo con fuerza el escritorio, aun con una mirada somñolienta y una linea de baba bajando por su boca—¿que...?...¿que paso..?

—El entrenamiento—dijo de forma cortante

—¿Que?—pregunto aun medio adormilado, mas una mirada sombria de una Rias enojada logro que recordara—¡Aaah!, si, si, ya me acorde hehehe—reia apenado rascandose la nuca—veras, en esa semana podre estudiar sus modos de pelea y asi podre crear una rutina de entrenamiento adecuada para cada uno, ¿me entiendes?

Rias se puso a reflexionar, pues la sugerencia de Kyabe era muy valida—si, creo que tienes razon, es una buena manera de iniciar un entrenamiento

—Bien, si ya estamos de acuerdo en eso—decia estirandose para quitarse un poco de la pereza de encima—es mejor que todos nos vayamos a nuestros hogares a descansar, ¡Asia!

—Hi—respondia alegre la rubia acercandose al pelinegro

—En eso tienes razon Kyabe—decia la pelirroja tambien estirandose, ademas las clases ya habian acabado, asi que no habia mas razon para quedarse ahi—mañana comenzaremos una convivencia para que Kyabe y Asia eatudien nuestras habilidades

Kyabe sonrio por eso, mas luego se confundio

—Un momento—dijo llamando la atencion de todos—buchou, mañana tenemos clases, ¿como se supone que vamos a entrenar por un mes?, perderiamos muchas clases—decia con toda la razon del mundo el pelinegro

—No te preocupes Kyabe—decia despreocupada la pelirroja—pediremos un permiso especial para poder ausentarnos todo este mes sin represalias—decia con mucha confianza, mas Kyabe aun inseguro le pregunto "¿segura que se puede hacer eso?"—claro que podemos, despues de todo tenemos mucha influencia en esta academia

—Bueno, si usted lo dice—decia aun un poco inseguro de las palabras de la pelirroja, mas decidio darle el voto de confianza—bien, nosotros nos vamos—se despedia con una sonrisa y poniendo dos dedos en su frente—hasta mañala

—Hasta mañana buchou, todos—de forma tierna e inocente Asia tambien sonriendo y abrazando el brazo libre de kyabe

Cosa que no le gusto a las presentes, pero no podian hacer nada para evitarlo

Asi yedose del lugar y todos los demas siguieron su ejemplo

Al dia siguiente todos se volvieron a reunir y se fueron juntos de viaje hasta una zona montañosa, en dicho lugar existia una estructura muy grande, era una mansion, ¿a quien pertenecia?, pues a nuestra querida pelirroja que inflaba su abundante pecho con orgullo al saber que podia darle las comodidades necesarias a sus siervos

—"Vaya, no importa si son humanos o algun ser sobrenatural"—pensaba Kyabe viendo la gigantesca estructura—"la nobleza si que exagera cuando de comodidades de trata hehe"—reia de forma nerviosa y con una gota de sudor bajandole por la nuca, Asia estabaa igual

Los millonarios no conocian la palabra moderacion

Despues de ese dia, el pelinegro dedico dia y noche a estudiar a sus amigos, vio sus debilidades y fortalezas, creando cientos de planes para entrenamientos adecuados, decir que los entrenamientos de Kyabe eran suaves era mentir de la forma mas hipocrita y vil que existiese

¿Quien hubiera creido que detras de esa sonrisa inocente y humilde se escondia el alma de un monstruo sin piedad?, absolutamente nadie, los entrenamientos eran infernales (valga la ironia)no sabian si iban a a salir vivos del entrenemiento, cada dia era para tratar de sobrevivir, mas Akeno en lugar de sufrirlo parecia...¿disfrutarlo?

Debia de ser ideas suyas, ¿como Akeno podri disfrutar de este tipo de tortura?

No sabia con quien se habia metido

Ya a cuatro dias del rating game, todos esperaban un entrenamiento aun mas brutal para estar preparados, asi que con valor y agallas al 100% salieron de la casa a enfrentar el enfrentamiento de el "tirano", suplicando lentalmente salir vivos

Mas estaban totalmente equivocados

—Aaam, Kyabe—preguntaba la pelirroja confundida por el asunto—¿que significa esto?

El pelinegro y la rubia sonreian de oreja a oreja, pues Kyabe los habia llevado hasta una zona boscosa y serena, tan pacifica que podia sentirse la paz en todo el sitio, el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles podrian arrullarlos si se descuidaban aunque sea un poco, pero se mantenian firmes antes esta posible prueba, pues ademas de todo, habian varias hamacas muy comodas a la vista, amarradas a los arboles

—Simple buchou—decia Kyabe que junto a Asia se subieron a unas hamacas a descansar ante la mirada confundida de todos—ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana vamos a entrenar, simplemente vamos a descansar y a pasarla bien

—¿Eh?—preguntaron todos estupefactos por las palabras del pelinegro—pero...el rating game es en tres dias, ¡debemos seguir entrenando para incrementar nuestros poderes!—decia un poco reacia la pelirroja aunque debia admitir que esas hamacas se veian muy comodas y su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y adolorido, pero debia mantenerse firme si queria hacerse mas fuerte

El resto de su sequito pensaba todo lo contrario, incluida Akeno, que esperaban muy ansiosos el que su ama cediera y asi poder lanzarce de lleno a las hamacas a descansar

—Le dire lo que uno de mis maestros, Muten Roshi me enseño "hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer hay que descansar...y tambien hay que jugar"—Kyabe recitaba las sabias palabras y un estilo de vida que Roshi, su cuarto maestro del universo 7 que le habia inculcado—esas son las bases del el maestro Roshi para tener una buena condicion—decia muy seguro de sus palabras, pues el maestro Roshi a pesar de ser un super pervertido, era muy sabio y lo respetaba mucho por eso

—Pero...—queria debatir la pelirroja, mas fue interrumpida nuevamente

—Buchou—la dulce Asia le llamo acostada y con los ojos cerrados, meciendose suavemente en la comoda hamaca—mucho de algo es malo—explico la rubia mas la pelirroja no entendio, asi que decidio ser mas clara—admitamos algo, sus cuerpos a pesar de estar de pie, sienten que van a colapsar en cualquier momento ¿no?—recibiendo un "si" de una sorprendida pelirroja que no sabia como la rubia se dio cuenta—veran, si siguen entrenando a este ritmo hasta el dia del juego, sus cuerpos estaran muy cansados y rendidos como para demostrar todo de si durante la batalla—explicaba asombrando un poco a la pelirroja y sus siervos al verle logica a las palabras dela rubia

—Es por eso que estos tres ultimos dias vamos a descansar y a relajarnos—la pelirroja no podia debatirle al pelinegro, pues reflexionando sabia que era verdad, ademas el ver el estado tan decaido de sus siervos le dijo que tenian razon, merecian descansar—asi que relajate, no pienses en nada por ahora y solo dejate llevar por la relajacion—termino colocando ambas manos tras su nuca, bajo la almohada, pues cada hamaca tenia una almohada

Rias suspirando acepto que Kyabe tenia razon, asi que dio el permiso para descansar y ni bien la dio todos saltaron de lleno contra la hamaca mas cercana, tanta era la fatiga de cuerpo y mente, que quedaron dormidos en cuestion de minutos, incluso Rias que a los segundos tambien se habia acostado en una hamaca, cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

Asi pasaron las horas y todos despertaron mas alla del medio dia, con las fuerzas casi restauradas, hubieran seguido durmiendo hasta el anochecer, pero el cuerpo necesitaba comida, asi que luego de meterse por otro gran periodo de tiempo en el onsen de la casa, empacaron todo y volvieron a la ciudad, salieron a comer y no les importo que sean vistas o cuidar la clase o elegancia por cualquiera, comieron como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fueran saiyajins del universo 7, pero debian entenderlos, el entrenamiento fue brutal y muchas de sus energias aun no estaban restaurdas, luego de pagar la excesivamente cara cuenta (que no le dolio ni un poco a Rias) salieron a divertirse, olvidando que eran seres sobrenaturales que tenian muchos deberes y cosas estresantes que lidiar

Por ahora solo eran chicos normales de secundaria divirtiendose en una salida de amigos y nada iba arruinar su diversion, pero obviamente Rias de vez en cuando preparaba estrategias a usar en el rating game, obviamente ayudada por Kyabe, pues tampoco queria que se matara sola pensando en planes

Los tres dias pasaron volando y el rating game era en unas horas, todos estaban con todas sus fuerzas recuperadas y totalmente relajados, Rias debia admitirlo,fue una excelente idea el no entrenar esos ultimos 3 dias, se sentian tan fuertes y llenoa de vida que sentian que podrian llevarse a medio infrmundo sin lugar a dudas, pues sintieron como sus poderes en serio habian incrementado de forma irreal

Pero Kyabe les dio un sabio consejo: "no se confien"

Unas sabias palabras

Kyabe no podria presentarse pues le salio algo improvisto (Vados lo habia llamado) y debia salir de la ciudad por dos dias, Asia por obvias razones no podia tampoco acompañarlas, asi que se quedaria en casa, obviamente con la proteccion sigilosa de Vados, Asia aun no debia conocer algunos de los secretos de su hermano mayor

Aun no

Asi que Kyabe partio seguro a su llamado confiado de la victoria de sus amigos

Obvio error

Al volver se dio un facepalm al enterarse por una preocupada Asia y una Garyfia que habia venido avisarle, que a pesar de haber derrotado a la gran mayoria del sequito de Riser, al final por haberse confiado, cayeron en una trampa de el rubio que les costo la victoria, suspiro cansado, les habia dicho claramente que no se confiaran e hicieron lo contrario, vaya que no tenian remedio, ahora debia ir sacarlos personalmente de ese embrollo

Y asi lo hizo

Usando un portal gracias a la maid, llego al territorio Gremory, se llevo por adelante a quien estorbara su camino y llego al salon principal ante la mirada atonita de todos los presentes que no podian creer que un "humano" halla llegado vivo al inframundo, sin importarle una sola mierda la presencia de Sirzech y su padre, es mas, ignorandolos olimpicamente desafio a Riser por la libertad de Rias

El rubio Phoenix acepto, pues creyo que con el entrenamiento exhaustivo que llevo a cabo despues de su humillacion en el club de ocultismo, habia logrado superar al insolente pelinegro, asi que se dirigio a la arena de combate, Kyabe lo iba a seguir usando su teletransportacion, pero antes de eso, le dirjio al pelirrojo lider del clan Gremory, unas palabras que le helaron la columna vertebral no solo a el, sino a todos los presentes

—Tu y yo hablaremos luego acerca de usar a tu hija y sus sentimientos como moneda de cambio...¿entendido?...—el tono amenazante acojono a todos los presentes y se notaba que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta, Lord Gremory asustado y todo decidio aceptar, no queria hacerlo enojar mas de lo que ya estaba

Pero intuia que le iba a doler cuando "hablara" con el...y mucho

Para su desgracia, no se equivocaba

Sirzech agradecio a los difuntos Maous que Kyabe no lo halla reconocido, asi que lento pero seguro, se acercaba a la salida del lugar, podria verse como un cobarde para cualquiera que lo vea, pues es un demonio extremadamente poderoso, tanto asi que era tachado de superdemonio, pero un saiyajin encabronado era aun mas poderoso, asi que mejor no se arriesgaba

Una decision muy sabia

—"Lo siento padre, pero tu te buscaste todo esto tu solo"—pensaba divertido el Maou pelirrojo

La pelea se llevo a cabo y para incredulidad de todos, en tiempo record Riser fue derrotado por el "humano", mas Kyabe no solo lo apaleo, sino que le dio un fuerte sermon acerca de la vda y que deje de creerse algo que no es, soprendiendo al rubio por esas palabras, Kyabe sabia como el consejo de ancianos del clan Phoenix le decian como debia comportarse y como tratar a los de "clase baja", por eso era asi

Aunque muy en el fondo, el no queria ser asi

Las palabras de Kyabe le llegaron profundo al rubio

Liberando a la alegre pelirroja de su compromiso, tambien alegrando a su sequito, pero aun asi eso no las salvo del gran regaño que Kyabe les dio por haberse confiado en la batalla anterior, que avergonzados todos, bajaban la cabeza en señal de verguenza

Pero Rias estaba feliz y no solo ella, pues Kyabe sin saberlo, se habia ganado una prometida

Los dias pasaron volando y todos llevaban sus vidas normales hasta cierto punto, pues debian recordar sus obligaciones, un dia el salon del club de ocultismo no podria ser usado, pues estaba en mantenimiento y fumigacion, por lo que solicitaron poder hacerla en la casa de Kyabe, el cual se nego de forma caballerosa pues la verdad el tambien estaba haciendo modificacione a su hogar

No les quedo mas opcion que hacerla en la casa de Isae

Haciendo que la chica pasara por momentos muy vergonzosos cuando su madre trajo una cantidad considerable de fotos de Isae cuando era una bebe, fotos muy vergonzosas y algunas hasta desnudas, Isae estaba mas roja que el cabello de Rias por la verguenza, mas con Kyabe ¿como lo veria ahora al rostro?, ¡la estaba viendo desnuda!, aunque eran de cuando era niña, ¡pero aun asi estaba desnuda!

—Lastima que no hallan fotos de Kyabe-nii—decia avergonzada la castaña paralizando a las feminas del club al imaginarse esas tiernas e inocentes fotos de un chibi Kyabe, debian usar hasta las mas minima porcion de voluntad que poseian sino querian salir volando como cohetes por el masivo sangrado nasal que les provocaba su imaginacion

—¿Eh?, ¿para que querrian fotos mias?—preguntaba confundido el pelinegro

Isae no le respondio, aunque sonrio con malicia cuando pudo encontrar algo conque amarrarlo a ella

—Eh, Kyabe-nii...—llamo la atencion del pelinegro y no solo la de el, si no de todos dentro de la habitacion, ya que algo en todo esto le daba muy mala espina a todos los presentes, pues conocian lo que significaba esa sonrisa

Todos lo sabian, nada bueno

—¿Si?—pregunto este sin ninguna sospecha

—Has visto todas mis fotos, ¿verdad?—pregunto maliciosa y Kyabe solo asintio—ya veo, pero veras, ahora por haberlas visto, debes tomar la responsabilidad de tus acciones

Las alarmas de todas las feminas en la habitacion se encendieron de forma frenetica al entender lo que la castaña trataba de hacer, que movimiento tan sucio, vil, ruin y malvado, ¡¿como rayos no se les habia ocurrido hacerlo antes?!, ¡ahora Isae llevaria la delantera!, ¡debian haberle mostrado fotos de ellas desnudas mucho antes!

Maldecian la "buena suerte" de la castaña, pero tambien alababan el ingenio de la castaña de usar esa artimaña a su favor

—¿Responsabilizarme de mis acciones?—preguntaba confundido el pelinegro y la castaña asintio con una sonrisa—pero ¿que hice?

—Miraste mis fotos

—¿Y eso que tiene que...?—mejor detuvo su pregunta y suspiro derrotado, mejor no le llevaba la contraria a su hermanita, pues era imposible ganarle cuando se ponia en el plan de caprichosa—aaaah, bien, ¿cual sera mi castigo?

Isae sonrio victoriosa mientras que las demas estaban que hervian de los celos, la Sra Hyoudo suspiro cansada, ya acostumbrada a las artimañas de su hija, pero debia admitir que tener a Kyabe como yerno, no se veia para nada mal

En realidad, se veia perfecto, el podria inculcarle valores a su hija y volverla una dama respetable de la sociedad, o podria ser todo lo contrario e Isae termine por corromper la mente casi inocente de Kyabe, rogaba a cuanta deidad existiese que fuera lo primero, pues le doleria en el alma ver al pelinegro perdido en el mundo de la pasion y lujuria

Aunque no se veia tan mal en su mente el tener nietos pronto

—Tu destino y el mio es el de casar...

—He, Isae—la interrupcion de Kiba hizo que la castaña se fuera de lado y perdiera el hilo de la conversacion, haciendo que lo mire de forma asesina y que las demas presentes suspiraran aliviadas, alabando a Kiba por su accionar, mas este no le presto atencion a la atmosfera creada—dime, ¿de donde es esta foto?

En ese momento Kyabe cambio su rostro a serio, pues pudo sentir como la energia del rubio cambio drasticamente a negativa y no era solo por su escencia de demonio, asi que se fijo atentamente a los eventos a desarrollarse frente a el

Isae aun molesta con el rubio, miro la foto

—¿Hmmmm?—miro la foto con la curiosidad reemplazando al enojo—vaya, habia olvidado este dia, es una foto tomada en la casa de mi amigo de la infancio, Shido

—Ya veo—decia con un tono calmado, demasiado apacible incluso para alguien como el, pero nadie lo noto, excepto claro Kyabe—¿podrias decirme algo sobre esta espada?—pedia señalando la espada estandarte tras ellos dos

Isae se llevo las manos al mentos reflexionando, mas nego con la cabeza tiempo despues

—Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada de esa espada—esa respuesta hizo que Kiba apretara de forma ligera el albun en sus manos, accion que nadie noto pues seguia con su tradicional sonrisa, excepto claro, Kyabe, pues el a demas de ser poderoso, era muy perceptivo

.—"Kiba, ¿que ocurre contigo?"—se pregunto mentalmente al ver las ligeras reacciones de su compañero de club

—Ya veo—acto seguido cerro el album y se lo entrego a la sra Hyoudo, para luego dirijirse a la salida—si me disculpan, debo encargarme de ciertos asuntos

Asi ante la mirada confundida de todos, Kiba se fue de la casa

—Hmmmm...—Kyabe quedo viendo por donde salio el rubio profundamente, hasta que se levanto del suelo—recorde que yo tambien debo arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes, señora Hyoudo, ¿podria encargarle a Asia por favor?—pregunto educadamente y la señora asintio—muchas gracias, Asia portate bien, ¿de acuerdo?—pregunto recibiendo una afirmacion con una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer—¿porque debes de ser tan adorable Asia?—pregunto de forma inocente haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara a niveles mas alla de la imaginacion y que las demas chicas hirvieran aun mas de celos, la Sra Hyoudo solo suspiro, Kyabe si que era un poco inocente—bien, ya regreso, ah por cierto, no se para que las quieren, pero si tengo fotos mias de niño, la señora Hyoudo las tiene, ¡nos vemos luego!

Acto seguido la habitacion completa quedo en un profundo silencio, tanto asi que podria escucharse a un grillo a kilometros

Pero no duro tanto tiempo, pues todas las chicas incluida Isae abordaron a la nerviosa señora

—¡Dejenos ver esas fotos!—pedian al unisolo las chicas del club con los ojos brillandoles cuales estrellas, cosa que hizo a la señora le bajara una gota de sudor por la nuca—¡se lo imploramos!, ¡por favor!

—¡Kaa-san!—llamaba una molesta Isae—¡¿porque jamas me mostraste esas fotos?!

Suspirando derrotada por la isistencia de las chicas, les mostro unas 8 fotos de Kyabe cuando era niño, no era como si no se las fuera a enseñar, simplemente iba a esperar a que terminaran de ver las de Isae, por suerte eran fotos "nornales" por asi decirlo, pues el niño en cada foto se le veia sonriendo, caminando y divirtiendose, por ahi todo normal

Lo que no les cuadraba era, ¿porque llevaba puesto siempre una especie de armadura?, las sobrenaturales sospecharon que se trataba de la vestimenta clasica de su especie, pues curiosamente era el mismo tipo de armadura con la que lo conocieron tres años atras, cuando las salvo a todas de Desmond y sus secuaces, la señora Hyoudo al no estar enterada acerca del mundo sobrenatural simplemte creia que era algun tipo de disfraz de halloween o algo si, por lo que no le dio tanta importancia

Y las chicas tampoco

—Chibi Kyabe, ¡chibi Kyabe!—decia una y otra vez la pelirroja extasiada al ver las fotos infantiles de su interes amoroso, lastima que no habia uno de el desnudo o algo asi, pero no importaba, en algun futuro no tan lejano lo podria disfrutar de forma personal

—Bucho, ¡entiendo lo que siente!—una igual de extasiada Asia le decia a la pelirroja

—¿Tu tambien Asia?—preguntaba contenta la pelirroja a la rubia que igual de contenta le respondio sonriendo y asintiendo—me alegra que puedas entenderme

Las demas veian al par con unas gotas de sudor bajandole por sus nucas, genial, dos amantes del shotacon en sus filas, aunque no debian quejarse, pues Akeno sin que se dieran cuenta usaba magia y copiaba las fotos, enviandolas por pequeños circulos de transporte al santuario donde recidia, Koneko solo suspiraba, ella no era buena con eso de la magia, por lo que le diria a Akeno que por favor tambien le de unas cuantas copias, en cuanto Isae sin reparo alguno "confisco" todas las fotos, segun ella, para mantenerlas a salvo, cosa que a las feminas no le gusto y empezaron una grande y comica discusion entre ellas

La señora Hyoudo suspiro, se notaba que esto iria para largo, asi que mejor salio de la habitacion y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, su esposo de seguro estaria hambriento cuando volviera de su trabajo

En otra parte de la ciuda, Kyabe recorria buscando a su amigo rubio, al cual pudo rastrear hasta una gran zona boscosa, sin miedo se adentro a ella y recorrio un largo trayecto, dio un gran salto hasta llegar a la copa del arbol mas grande, se sento a ver de brazos cruzados y rostro fruncido el actuar del caballero Gremory

Pasando varias horas en donde lo observo entrenar hasta que se hizo la noche

Kiba se encontraba entrenando con sus espadas, pero la diferencia era que ahora entrenaba de forma furica y sin ninguna etiqueta o calma, daba cientos de cortes al aire, eran precisos, veloces y mortales, eso Kyabe debia admitirlo, pero cada movimiento podia sentir como estaba lleno de odio, ira, tristeza, dolor

Deseos de venganza

Kiba demostraba bastante habilidad con la espada, pero en estos momentos carecia de lo que todo paladin debia tener para blandir una espada, lo que su maestro de Kenjutsu en el universo 7, Yamcha, le habia enseñado, le faltaba calma y serenidad, algo que Kiba siempre poseia, pero que en este momento habia olvidado

—¡Voy a vengarlos!

Ante esa exclamacion Kyabe alzo una ceja

—¡Destruire hasta la ultima excalibur!

¿Excalibur?

Lo sabia, algo le habia pasado a Kiba para lograr ponerlo en ese estado tan cegado por la ira, pero la pregunta que rondaba su mente era ¿que era?, iba a bajar a preguntarselo, hasta que vio como contesto a una llamada mediante un circulo de comunicasion y al afirmar algo, se fue del lugar usand uno de transporte

Suspirando por perder la oportunidad, decidio que mejor se lo preguntaba despues a Rias, por ahora iria de apoyo a donde las chicas, pues sintio como un renegado habia aparecido y estaba cerca de ellas, asi que prendio vuelo y salio en sus rescates

Llego despues de Kiba, pero se mantuvo oculto en la oscuridad de la noche parado de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la cima de otro gran arbol cercano a la batalla, pudo observar como Kiba estaba desconcentrado, como si su mente estuviera en algun otro lugar, menos en lugar de la batalla, colocandose en innumerables veces en peligro el y a las demas chicas, cosa rara pues este tipo de enemigos no deberian causarles ningun tipo de problemas

Supo que fue suficiente estar de observador cuando el renegado estaba a punto de eliminar a Koneko, asi que decidio atacar, aun en la distancia

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUSH!**

—¡GAAAAAAAH!

Fue el desgarrador grito de dolor del renegado al sentir como su cuerpo se desintegraba rapidamente hasta desaparecer, ¿el causante?, obvio que Kyabe, pues desde lejos lanzo una mortal rafaga de ki que elimino al renegado en segundos

Salio de las sombras y camino aliviado hasta las chicas, que tambien suspiraron aliviadas y sonrientes al ver como Kyabe las salvo e iba a hablar, cuando...

 **¡PLAF!**

Lo interrumpio el sonido de una fuerte bofetada que sono en todo el lugar, Kyabe y las demas presentes veian un poco intrigados el accionar de su ama, que habia abofeteado a Kiba

—¿Ya estas despierto?—pregunto seriamente la pelirroja—tu falta de atencion ha puesto a todos en peligro, debes estar mas atento

—Lo siento.

Kyabe veia toda la interaccion sin intervenir, pues si bien no le gustaba ver a sus amigos lastimados, Kiba merecia ser regañado, pues era verdad, su falta de atencion puso en riesgo la vida de todos los participantes en la batalla

Si el no hubiera intervenido, la historia hubiera sido otra

—Bien, me alegro que lo entendieras—dijo con una sonrisa aliviada de que ninguno de sus queridos siervos saliera lastimado—y gracias Kyabe—agradecia de forma sincera por el haberlos rescatado—siempre estas ahi cuando mas te necesitamos

—De nada—tambien le respondia con una sonrisa causando un mortal sonrojo en Rias

Ese dia ya habia acabado y ya no habia nada que hacer ahi, asi que decidieron irse a descansar cada quien a su propio hogar, mas cierto rubio espadachin hoy no dormiria tranquilo, secuelas y viejas heridas de su pasado habian vuelto a abrirse

Y Kyabe se habia dado cuenta

Al dia siguient, depues de clases el salon estaba en un ambiente pesado y tenso, tant asi que la tension podia cortarse con un cuchillo, Kyabe no lo entendia Asia tampoco, pero lo mas extraño era que Kiba no se encontraba en e salon

No eran los unicos, Rias y los demas tambien estaban preocupadas por el rubio, ¿a donde habia ido?

Eso y ademas el hecho de que fueron informados por Sona que hoy venian a una reunion dos exorcistas de la iglesia, eso era algo raro, ¿que querian dos enviadas de la iglesia aqui?, no lo sabian pero de seguro no era nada bueno, ademas la tercera preocupacion era sobre Asia, ¿trataran algo contra ella?, de ser asi no lo permitirian, no sera del clan Gremory pero era una muy buena amiga de ellas

Ademas de que una persona tan tierna no merecia tener un trato injusto

Isae era otra que le llamaba la atencion a Kyabe, parecia muy distraida y esperaba con ansias la reunion

Pues no iba a esperar mas, alguien llamo y las puertas fueron abiertas porKyabe a peticion de Rias, ya que Kiba no se encontraba, ¿quienes llamaban?, eran las "invitadas" esperadas, dos chicas exorcistas que entraron sin esperar un segundo mas entraron estudiando todo el lugar observandolo todo, ante la seria mirada de Rias y las confundidas de Asia y Kyabe, este ultimo cerraba la puerta

—¿A que debemos la visita de dos exorcistas a mi territorio?—preguntaba seriamente Rias pero siendo educada con un ademas de la mano las invito a tomar asiento en los muebles

Esto era asunto de dos de tres facciones, por lo que Kyabe y Asia se relegaron a un lado de la sala

—Gracias—decia de forma seria y monotoma la que parecia ser la mas seria entre las dos, tomando asiento, su acompañante hacia lo mismo—pero esto sera rapido, solo queremos aclarar ciertos asuntos heredera Gremory—seguia en su tono monotono, parecia que no tenia emociones o algo asi—perdon por mi falta de educacion, me llamo Xenovia Quarta

—¡Y soy Irina Shido!—se presentaba animadamente su acompañante, que se notaba era todo lo contrario a su compañera—¡que el amor de Dios se halle en todos ustedes!

—¡AAAAGH!

Kyabe y Asia tuvieron unos gigantescos gotones en sus nucas al ver ese espectaculo tan interesante, aunque la exorcista de coletas y bien atribuida parecia no tener consideracion alguna con los demonios para decir unas palabras prohibidas para ellos

O simplemente era una cabeza hueca muy animada

Sip lo segundo, era lo mas probable

—Irina, controlate—regañaba la pelizul de mechon verde a su compañera pelinaranja que muy apenada respondia un "lo siento"—bien a lo que hemos venido, Rias Gremory ha ocurrido una tragedia

—¿Tragedia?—preguntaba confundida la pelirroja

—Asi es—tomaba la palara ahora seria Irina—tres fragmentos de excalibur fueron robadas

Esta noticia cayo como un balde de agua fria para los demonios, ¿excalibur robadas?, eso era algo malo, muy malo para su raza, esas espadas tenian el poder de eliminar a un demonio sin importar que tan poderoso sea, incluso un par se super demonios como Sirzech y Ajuka caerian cual moscas si fueran tocados por alguna de ellas

¿Quien seria el responsable de aquella locura?

Kyabe estaba al tanto de la situacion, ahora mas atento que nunca pues al sentir como las energias de sus amigos se tensaron a niveles tan altos, significa que el asunto era mas serio de lo normal, asi que debia prestar atencion

—¿Tienen idea de quien halla sido el responsable?—pregunto ya un poco mas tranquila Rias

—Kokabiel

Ante la mencion de ese nombre, la energia de todos los demonios se estremecio aun mas, Kyabe se alerto al sentir eso, estaba confirmado, ese tipo era alguien sumamente peligroso, si representaba un peligro a la vida de todo el planeta, tomaria medidas drasticas

—Ese demente belicista las robo para iniciar una segunda gran guerra de facciones

Confirmado, las palabras de Xenovia le afirmo que debia eliminarlo

—¿Iniciar una segunda gran guerra de facciones?—preguntaba consternada y un poco asustada la pelirroja, su sequito estaba igual—eso solo traeria una desgracia a las tres facciones, aun ninguna se recupera de todas las bajas que hubo de la primera, una segunda podria significar la extincion de todas

Ambas exorcistas asintieron con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo con Rias

—Ademas, en la actualidad, una guerra de esta magnitud podria tener devastadores resultados—tomaba la palabra Irina—el mundo humano y sus habitantes podrian salir afectados...un daño colateral

Ahora si Kyabe estaba seguro de su proceder contra ese tipo

Eliminacion inmediata

—Supongo que no vienen a pedir una tregua o alianza, ¿verdad?—decia analiticamente la pelirroja

—Claro que no—decia Xenovia con determinacion y algo de arrogancia—nosotros la iglesia jamas hariamos una alianza con demonios—esa forma despectiva de referirse a la raza infernal no le gusto para nada a los demonios presentes, mas no hicieron nada porque no querian causar problemas—solo venimos a hacerles una advertencia...no se entrometan, depues de todo, no sabemos que podrian tener que ver los demonios con todo esto

—¿Acaso la iglesia cree que somos aliados de los caidos?—pregunto claramente enojada Rias, sus siervos estaban igual, pero aun asi con cabeza fria decidian que lo mejor era no hacer nada que pueda iniciar una guera

Kyabe se tenso ante este nuevo cambio de energias de sus amigos, esta vez a enojada, debia estar atento a detenerlas en cualquier caso, hasta el entendia que un movimiento hostil entre ambos lados podria desencadenar algo muy grave

Asi que debia evitarlo

—Solo queremos ser precavidos—decia calmadamente la peliazul—este es un asunto de la iglesia, aun cuando podamos morir en esta mision, debemos recuperar los fragmentos—ante la mirada de todos ambas exorcistas se levantaban—por eso les repetimos, no se entrometan, o podrian iniciar un problema aun mayor

—Creo que es un poco hipocrita que lo digan aquellas que sin algun aviso vienen al territorio de dos demonios a crear una batalla

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que ambas exorcistas apretaran los puños en enojo

—Como sea Gremory—decia Xenovia girando para irse del lugar junto a su acompañante—solo no se entrometan—esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de encaminarse hacia la salida

Mas algo o mejor dicho alguien, les llamo la atencion

Rias ni nadie mas dijo algo, estaban enojadas pero seguian sin hacer nada pues aun en su enojo tenian suficientemente frio su racionalidad como para hacer algo que perjudique a su raza, mas Rias estaba muy pensativa, ¿las excalibur fueron robadas?, eso era un muy mal augurio para su raza, incluso para las demas razas sobrenaturales, si, los angeles tambien estaban incluidos

Esas espadas mataban a todo ser vivo

¿Como debian proceder ella y Sona ante esta situacion?, cualquier movimiento errado podria iniciar una nueva gran guerra de facciones y obviamente ellas querian evitar eso a toda costa, pero entonces, ¿que debian hacer?, estaban entre la espada y la pared

 **¡CLANK!**

—¿Eh?

Rias salio de su estupor y vio asombrada junto a su sequito como Kyabe con una mirada fria y casi asesina protegia a una asustada Asia de la hoja de una espada, que a leguas se notaba era una excalibur, Kyabe a mano desnuda sotenia sin sangrar el filo de la excalibur destruccion

—Pero, ¿que...?—Xenovia estaba sorprendida e incredula, ¿como podia este chico detener el filo de su excalibur destruccion?, era algo imposible

¿Quien era?

—Oye, ¿que rayos tratabas de hacer contra Asia?

El tono tan frio y sin emociones tenso a todos los de la sala, incluida a Asia, jamas habia visto a Kyabe tan molesto

—E-Ella es una hereje que traiciono los principios de la iglesia—decia tratando de ocultar su sorpresa—como hereje que es trato de salvar su alma pecadora para que se purifique

Kyabe solo chasqueo su boca, esta 'iglesia' se habia desviado de los principios que Fuwa les habia dejado, ademas de soltar la espada, porque a pesar de que pudo detenerla, tuvo que usar un poco de Ki para evitar ser dañado, pues por una increible razon, esas espadas tenian un poder sacro grande, pero de todas maneras aun asi era inferior al poder de Kyabe

—¿A mi que me importa toda esa mierda?

Ante estas palabras, Xenovia e Irina se enojaron, ¿como este sujeto se habia atrevido a blasfemar de tal modo?, sin duda alguna tambien era un hereje, un pecador y ella debian eliminar a ese tipo de gentuza, aunque siendo honestas con sigo mismas por tal demostracion de habilidad, dudaban tener algun oportunidad

Pero su mision ante todo, ¡acabar con los herejes!

—¿Como te atreves blasfemo?—preguntaba Xenovia totalmente enojada, trataba de quitar a su espada del poderoso agarre, pero para su mayor sorpresa, no podia, luego de ver bien las caracteristicas de su 'agresor' al fin pudo reconocerlo—ya se quien eres, ¡eres el hereje que se llevo a la bruja hereje!

Asia agacho la mirada triste por como fue llamada Y Kybe se dio cuenta, haciendolo enojar, a el no le gustaba que Asia sufriera

—Ustedes no son quien para juzgar—decia molesto ante la tristeza de Asia—ella tomo una decision por su propia cuenta, ella tiene libre albedrio, por lo que tiene derecho a elegir lo que ella desee—con cada palabra las exorcistas se enojaban mas y mas—cosa que veo ustedes, no tienen ni de sombra

Ante estas palabras, ya no se pudieron contener

—¡Ya cierra la boca!—exclamo enojada Xenovia, poniendo el filo de Destruccion a un lado del cuello de Kyabe que ni se inmuto por eso—se que si te matara no provocaria nada, porque no eres un demonio o miembro del clan Gremory, ¡asi que no me provoques y deja de blasfemar!

Kyabe solo bufo para enojo de ella

—Oh sino, ¿que?—pregunto desafiante

—Te matare—respondio enojada y determinada la peliazul

Los demas presentes estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, incluso Irina, pues jamas creyeron que habria alguna confrontacion o ese tipo de cosas por el estilo, pero lo que no sabian era que Xenovia internamente estaba que se maldecia por su accionar, porque las ordenes de sus superiores fueron claras

"No se metan con el "hereje ma sfuerte de todos"

Si, hasta la faccion celestial tiene conocimiento de este chico y por nada del mundo querian provocarlo, al menos no desde que casi acabo con mas de media seccion XIII de la iglesia

Xenovia sabia que era un error muy grande el que estaba cometiendo, su vida estaria en peligro si el sujeto al que amenazaba se enojaba, pero su ira por la palabras de Kyabe le habia nublado el juicio y no le dio tiempo a la razon de entrar en accion

—Eso me gustaria verlo—sonrio de manera desafiante el pelinegro

Ahi Xenovia perdio todo rastro de esperanza, con esas palabras claramente la habia desafiado, se lamentaba ser tan explosiva alguna veces, como esta, pero no habia vuelta atras, sus acciones la habian sentenciado y como representante de la iglesia no podia negarse

—Yo tambien peleare

Todos voltearon a ver al recien llegado, que resulto ser...

—¡Kiba/kun/san/sempai!

Exclamaron todos en la sorpresa, excepto Kyabe que solo lo miro, dandose cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dirigia no a las exorsistas, sino a las espadas que sostenian

Iba a comenzar una batalla que sin saberlo, iniciaria algo que cambiara el mundo

 **(N/A: Todo lo demas sera relatado en otro capitulo RECUERDOS 4 que seran los recuerdos de Irina, Xenovia)**

* * *

—"Yo aun recuerdo cuando el entro a mi vida"—

* * *

 **Asia-historia:**

La vida era muy simple para Asia, dormir, despertarse, comer, ir a la iglesia, comer de nuevo e ir a dormir, ella no se quejaba de las enseñanzas de Dios pues era su credo y forma de vida, sin dudar de ella en ningun momento

Pero estaba frustrada

¿Porque debia mantenerse encerrada en el convento?

Sabia perfectamente que en el mundo habia mucha miseria, enfermedades y pobreza, mucha desdicha que rodeaba e inundaba el mundo

¿Porque no salia ella a ayudar al mundo?

La bendicion que Dios le entrego era para ayudar a los demas, no para quedarse encerrado en las paredes de un convento encerrada, es un poder para salvar al mundo debia y sentia que tenia el deber de ir con ellos y ayudarlos

Pero siempre le daban la misma excusa, ella era una doncella santa, no debia salir al mundo o podria contaminarse

Pero un dia, enviado por el mismo Dios (segun ella, claro esta) llego el

Un dia, en una ciudad italiana, Kyabe se encontraba caminando, le habia gustado esta resucitada tierra, pues era tranquila, con conflictos como en todo mundo, pero esta ciudad era muy tranquila, solo pasaba por ahi, pues estaba vacacionando ahi

El habia pedido un cambio de su puesto de elite de Sadla, ¿porque?

Simple, queria un puesto mas simple, por lo que ahora los altos mandos de Sadla lo enviaron a proteger y vigilar rl resucitado planeta tierra del universo 6, donde ahora reside

Bueno, a la historia

La rubia monja se habia escapado del convento como algunas veces lo habia hecho, recibiendo despues duros regaños y sermones por parte de las monjas y padres del convento, pero aun asi lo seguia haciendo pues en sus escapes, ella podia ayudar alos enfermos que encontraba en sus caminos

Se sentia satisfecha al poder usar su don para bien

 **¡Pack!**

—¿Hmm?

—¡Itete!

Kyabe sintio un estremecimiento tras de el, sin duda alguna algo habia chocado en su espalda, al voltear a ver, pudo ver a la rubia caida de frente, por lo que su trasero quedo al aire y sus bragas quedaron a la vista de todos

Obviamente como todo saiyajin, este era demasiado denso como para fijarse o reaccionar sobre tal evento, el simplemente ladeo su cabeza confundido, ¿como esa chica pudo haber chocado con el?, ¿acaso no veia por donde iba mientras caminaba?

Ok, talvez lo denso lo pudo haber "heredado" de su sensei Goku

Luego de acercarse y ayudarla ambos como si tuvieran una conexion, hablaron como si fueran dos conocidos de toda la vida, Kyabe incluso se asombro un poco cuando ella le revelo su poder sanador, eso le recordaba a algunos namek que tenian ese don, pero era mas avanzados y precisos a la hora de curar

Tambien le conto sobre su frustracion acerca de su vida encerrada en el convento, como podia ayudar a los necesitados pero por desgracia no la dejaban salir del convento porque segun ellos, era una doncella santa y podria contaminarse por la corrupcion del mundo, pero no queria ser dejada de lado por la iglesia y expulsada por herejia

Kyabe suspiro, el conocia la historia de los dioses de la tierra, si creia en la existencia de todas las deidades de este mundo, pues si ya conocia al mismo Hakaishin del universo 6, ¿porque no creer en las deidades de este mundo?

Ademas la otra prueba eran las innumerables cantidades de poderes inmensos que sobresalian de los otros y los humanos, pero se sentian un poco alejados del mundo, al parecer en dimensiones personales, o en pocas palabras, sus propios reinos

Incluso se sintio mal cuando le conto sobre su absoluta fe y devocion a Dios, pues el sabia que el dios de la biblia habia fingido su muerte, ¿como?, simple, el lo conocia

Era el Kaioshin del universo 6

¿Porque habia fingido su muerte?, el lo desconocia, pero si que le daria lastima si Asia se llegara a enterar que su Dios abandono el mundo hace milenios

Asi que mejor lo guardaba en silencio

—La mayoria de las buenas acciones siempre requieren de sacrificios—decia despreocupado el pelinegro—no pienses que siempre las buenas acciones seran faciles, jamas lo seran, a veces debes tomar decisiones que otros no comprenderan y te tacharan de loca

Asia estaba sorprendia por las palabras que le dedicaba el pelinegro, tambien pensativa, pues la hizo reflexionar, ella hacia las cosas bien pero al final siempre volvia al convento solo para no ser excomulgada o ser tachada de hereje, pero, ¿porque siempre volvia?, ella podria irse y comenzar su mision a cerca de proteger y ayudar a los demas

Despues de todo, la mayoria de los discipulos de Dios hacian cosas que ante la vista de todos serian locuras, sin importarles el que diran de ellos

Asi que ella tomo su decision

Pero justo cuando iba a dar su respuesta...

—Asia, ya vuelvo—decia el saiyajin levantandose de su asiento—debo atender, ciertos...asuntos...

—¿Kyabe?—preguntaba confundia la rubia

Vio confundida como el pelinegro entraba a una sona boscosa

El tiempo paso, al parecer solo una hora, cualquiera se hubiese ido al esperar tanto tiempo, pero Asia por alguna razon confiaba plenamente en el pelinegro, miraba el cielo de la tarde, tan azul y blanco como siempre, moviendo sus piernas colgantes de atras para adelante, dandole un aire tierno, mas a los pocos segundos, el pelinegro volvia

—Ya volvi Asia—decia Kyabe llegando nuevamente con la rubia

—Bienvenido—decia sonriente la rubia—¿que tenias que hacet Kyabe?—pregunto curiosa y confundida

—Solo debia encargarme de ciertos...asuntos—respondio un poco serio

Asia parpadeo por el cambio de humor de su amigo, mas dejo eso de lado y ambos empezaron a irse, dejando en medio del bosque el cuerpo moribundo de un demonio que tenia su mira en la inocente rubia

* * *

 **N/A: ¿quien creen que sea el pobre bastardo que Kyabe casi elimina?, apuesto a que la mayoria de los lectores lo saben, los que no, ¡se los dejo de tarea! XD**

* * *

Ya cuando Asia quedo a las puertas de su convento, mientras se estaba retirando, Kyabe le dedico unas palabras que a la rubia le llegaron muy al fondo

—Recuerda Asia—decia el pelinegro mientras se alejaba—en el mundo habra perdonas que te amen por tu forma de ser y tus acciones y otras que te odiaran por el mismo motivo—se paro en seco y volteo a verla—pero solo tu decides que camino seguir, asi que elige uno bueno, ¿si?

 **¡Tuck! ¡Tuck!**

Cuando Kyabe le sonrio, el corazon de la rubia resono con fuerza, su rostro se sonrojo y su cuerpo se estremecio, pues era una sonrisa sincera y si era sincera consigo misma, era muy linda

¿Acaso esta era la mision que el mismo Dios le habia encomendado?

¿Debia seguir su corazon y ayudar al mundo?

De ser asi...

—¡E-Espera!-el grito llamo la atencion del pelinegro que volteo a verla—de ser asi, dejame ir contigo

—¿Que?—pregunto el pelinegro un poco asombrado por la peticion de la rubia

—Dijiste que eres un viajero del mundo—decia determinada—de ser asi dejame ir contigo, puede que encuentre en el camino a personas que necesiten ayuda, ¡por favor!

Kyabe estaba aun sorprendido por ese pedido, pero ella tenia razon, los lugares que visitaba podia ayudar con los problemas que aquejaban a inocentes como Terrorismo, asesinos, ladrones, el podia encargarse facilmente de eliminar esas amenazas, pero heridos, enfermos, lastimosamente aun no podia controlar del todo bien el metodo de curacion que sus amigos Namek le enseñaron

Asi que tomo su decision

—¿Estas segura?—pregunto el pelinegro—lo mas seguro es que tus acciones te quiten todo lo que has ganado

—Claro que si—respondia determinada—es momento de hacer mi sacrificio, se que el señor me va a entender—decia con confianza, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos como orando

Kyabe sonrio ante esa accion

—"Fuwa si que estaria orgulloso de ti, Asia"—pensaba Kyabe con una sonrisa—bien, como sea, el camino es largo, deberemos irnos ya

Asia sonrio al momento que Kyabe la acepto

Al fin podria usar su poder para lo que en realidad sirve, para curar a los desvalidos

—¡Hi!

Y con alegria corrio al lado de su nuevo amigo y protector, lo mas probable es que sea excomulgada de la iglesia, pero mientras aun siga las enseñanzas del señor, ella sabia que el entendiera y la perdonaria

Asi comenzando su primera aventura

Mas no todo fue color de rosa...

—Hola...Asia...

Esa voz helo la sagre de la rubia que con todo el temor del mundo giro a ver al sujeto que le habia hablado, llevandose el susto de du vida, Kyabe no bajaba la guardia, pued el tipo tenia una energia entre maligna y benigna, ¿que era ese tipo?

—P-P-Padre...Alexander...Anderson...—fue lo que con terror dijo la rubia

El hombre mencionado sonrio con sadismo al sentir el terror impregando en las palabras de la rubia, eso le gustaba, porque su mision siempre era sembrar el terror en los corazones de los parias y herejes, antes de arrancarles el mismo organo de sus agonizantes cuerpos y aplastarlos con sus propias manos

Era un placer para el realizar este tipo de trabajos, ¡AMEN!

Kyabe abrio un poco los ojos, sin duda alguna este tipo no era un alfeñique, pudo sentir claramente que su poder superaba con creces al de otros humanos, aunque en realidad, no representaba gran reto a su persona

Y tampoco ninguno de sus demas acompañantes que estaban ocultos a los alrededores

Alexander se percato de las acciones de Kyabe y sonrio

—Veo que eres muy perpicaz muchacho—decia con un tono sombrio, sanguinario y sonriente—obviamente no iba a venir solo, tu historial de batallas contra los demas exorcistas es demasiado extensa, al igual que tus victorias, pues no tienes una sola derrota, por lo que no vamos a correr riesgos ni a subestimarte—sacaba lentamente unas bayonetas que hicieron a Kyabe sorprenderse internamente, pues esas bayonetas desprendian una energia divina

Como la de Fuwa, aunque mucho mas debil

Kyabe no decia una sola palabra solo coloco a Asia de forma protectora tras el, sin dejar de ver al tipo frente a el, en pocision de batalla y esperando el ataque, ya sea del rubio o de sus seguidores

—¿No le vas a ordenar a tus subordinados que luchen?

Eso tenso a los exorsistas ocultos, pues el supo de su presencia

—¡Obvio que si!—exclamo en extasis el padre—¡Iscariote!, ¡levantense a la lucha!

Sin esperar mas tiempo y junto a un grito de guerra ensordecedor, el resto del batallon secreto y elite del Vaticano salia de sus escondites, dispuestos a eliminar al par de herejes que estaban frente a ellos

Como si fuera cosa facil

Oh posible

De un solo movimiento empujo a Asia a un lugar seguro, para poder esquivar una lluvia de bayonetas al parecer, bendecidas

—"No cabe duda"—pensaba mientras esquivaba-"¡son bayonetas bendecidas con el poder de Fuwa-san!"—pensaba un poco alarmado, pues esa energia, por mas baja y debil que sea, tenia escencia de un Kaioshin, un dios

Y los poderes divinos supremos, si podian dañarlo

Mas aun asi...solo eran humanos

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

 **¡BROOOOOOOOM!**

Con un solo golpe al suelo, causo tremendo caos, pues no solo creo una onda expansiva con el golpe, sino tambien un terremoto y que gran cantidad de escombros volaran con los aires, golpeando a todos

—"Este es un monstruo exesivamente poderoso"—pensaba Anderson en el aire, fue de los pocos ilesos del desastre dando un gran salto—"pero, somos las armas de Dios en la tierra debemos hacer pagar a todos los herejes del mundo, por nuestra creencia!, ¡amen!"—sacaba mas bayonetas desde sus mangas, ademas logro observar a dos de sus subditos al parecer tambien ilesos—¡Yumie!, ¡Heinkel!, ¡acabemos con ellos!

—¡Hi!

Y sin esperar mas tiempo, el rubio menor desenfundo sus dos revolveres y empezo a lanzar una serie de detonaciones que para su incredulidad, Kyabe simplemente evadia con su super velocidad, mas dejo su asombro, pues debia recordar que el solo era una distraccion para otro ataque, Yumie se acercaba de forma rapida y sigilosa hacia Kyabe, el cual ya la habia detectado simplemente dejaba que se acercase para saber su movimiento

El cual no tardo en realizar

—¡Estilo de espada Shibaraki!—exclamba la monja lanzando cortes elegantes a Kyabe—¡Shoki!—la espada al final corto el cuello de Kyabe—hehehe, estas muerto—reia satisfecha la monja al aterrizar a unos centimetros

Heinkel tambien sonreia, mas Anderson estaba alarmado

—¡Kyabe-san!—exclamaba aterrada y triste Asia desde su escondite

—"No...no lo esta"—pensaba de forma seria Anderson, preparandose para tambien atacar

Yumie, quien sonreia de forma satisfactoria al creer que por fin habia eliminado al hereje que tantos problemas le habia causado a la iglesia, sintio un desborde de confusion cuando escucho el sonido de algo quebrarse en multiples partes

Ante su mirada asombrada, su espada, o mejor dicho los pedazos de esta, flotaban frente a sus asombrados ojs rojos

—Yo no estoy muerto...—al escuchar esa muy conocida voz, apreto sus dientes y abrio los ojos en el terror y la sorpresa, incapaz de voltearse a verlo—...pero tranquila, tu tampoco lo estaras despues de todo no soy un asesino, asi que por favor, rindanse

Yumie al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella, presa del panico y desesperacion, desenvaino rapidamente su otra Katana y volteandose veloz como el rayo, lanzo una estocada directa a donde se supone deberia estar su pecho, debia eliminarlo esta vez, ¡no debia fallar esta vez!, aunque aun no entendia como habia fallado el ataque pasado

Su tecnica no tenia fallas, ¿como fue posible?, ademas de resultar con una espada destruida

Debia eliminarlo a como de lugar

Mas volvio a asombrarse al ver como la punta de su espada se dirijia a apuñalar al vacio, porque Kyabe ya nonse encontraba en ese lugar, habia saltado acrobaticamente girando en el aire con los brazos cruzados y sus piernas al cielo, al estar tan cerca, sus miradas chocaron, cosa que avergonzaba de forma interna a la monja de Iscariote

Aun el el aire y viendola directo a los ojos, el sonrio de forma sincera

—Viendote mas de cerca—demasiado, pues la monja estaba muy sonrojada—puedo decir que eres muy linda

No lo dijo con alguna otra intencion, solo fue inocente y honesto, cosa que golpeo de forma directa a la joven monja, que se ruborizo a niveles mas alla de lo imaginado, ¿le dijo linda?, eso no era posible, solo su otro yo, la timida y dulce hermana Takagi (cuando usaba lentes) era la que recibia los halagos y lindas palabras de la gente

* * *

 **N/A: no es invencion mia, en Crossfire (Spin-off de Hellsing) Yumie Takagi es una monja timida, dulce y bondadosa, pero cuando se saca los lentes sale su "otro yo" la Yumie sadica, asesina, maniaca y exterminadora de herejes y vampiros u otro ser sobrenatural**

* * *

Ella no, pues lo unico que salia de la boca de los demas hacia ella eran maldiciones, insultos y demas palabras horrendas, claro que de parte de los herejes y seres sobrenaturales que asesinaba en nombre de la iglesia, por lo que se enojo y aun estando mas roja que el cabello de Rias, lanzo una lluvia de espadazos que Kyabe confundido por el brutal cambio de actitud, esquivaba facilmente

—¡Cierra la maldita boca hereje!—decia avergonzada y sonrojada tratando de matarlo—¡no creas que con esas dulces palabras vas a evitar tu ejecucion!—exclamaba aun atacando—¡apuesto a que con esas palabras fue que sedujiste a la doncella santa!, ¡con tus encantos fue que la atrajiste a ti!—Asia en lo oculto de su guarida solo pudo chillar de verguenza tapandose el rostro bochornada, pues algo que decia Yumie, era de verdad—¡pues conmigo esas cosas no funcionan!, ¡moriras y punto!

Kyabe la veia como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas, no entendia el porque el explosivo arrebato de la monja por sus palabras, solo fue sincero

Mas regreso a la realidad cuando sintio el peligro cerca de el, dando una voltereta, evito por muy poco un embate de Anderson, "por poco" porque no lo evito del todo, pues al detenerse pudo sentir algo liquido y caliente a un lado suyo, Anderson de alguna manera lo habia herido, sorprendiendolo en grande, aunque fue un pequeño corte, mas la sangre que goteaba de una de sus bayonetas confirmaron sus dudas, miro las bayonetas y trato de sentir la escencia tras las bediciones de las armas, ahi volvio a asombrarse pues reconocio ese tipo de firma

—"Por supuesto...energia Kaioshin"

No era ningun novedad para el que esa energia este en este mundo, pues Fuwa era su creador y sus herederos (Faccion del cielo) obtengan esta energia sagrada, pero al parecer a pesar de los millones de años transcurridos en el mundo, aun no lograban expulsar su verdadero poder

La ignorancia de su ascendencia debe ser lo que los detiene

Por eso esas bayonetas bendecidas poseian un nivel de ki sagrado extremadamente bajo, pero aun asi podia ser herido, la energia de los dioses supremos si podia herirlo, asi que decidio ir con cautela

—No te olvides que no peleas solo con ella

Anderson fue muy claro con sus palabras, "no nos menosprecies hereje" eso le dio a entender a Kyabe que no les gustaba que no les prestara atencion,apenas termino de hablar y tuvo que esquivar una lluvia de balas cortesia de Heinkel, no estaba de mas el decir que eran balas especiales, ¿no?

Pero aun asi las esquivaba facilmente, junto a los embates de una avergonzada Yumie

—"Esto se esta volviendo peligroso"—pensaba un poco asombrado Kyabe

—¡RAAAAAAAAGH!

Con un grito de guerra Anderson descendia de los cielos dispuesto a perforar el craneo del pelinegro, pero este no se inmutaba, simplemente salto a un lado y la bayoneta bendecida se quedo incrustada en el suelo

Mas Anderson no se quedo quieto, extendio ambos brazos a los lados y desde dentro de sus mangas salieron 2 pareas de 5 bayonetas que agarro con sus manos, sin perder el tiempo lanzo todas contra el pelinegro, arrasando todo a su alrederos mientras se dirijian a su victima, por suerte Yumie y Heinkel deducieron antes la maniobra del cadre, por lo que se alejaron de la trayectoria del ataque, ademas Kyabe se habia asegurado de que no se dieran cuenta del "cambio de escenario" por lo que los Iscariote caidos tampoco sufrieron daños

Mas Kyane no se quedaria de brazos cruzados y en sus manos cargo mas energia y empezo a destruir con esferas de energia todas las bayonetas, para asombro de los tres Iscariotes pues creyeron que el pelinegro no podria evitar el ataque

—Muy bien, es todo—decia Kyabe seriamente llamando la atencion de los tres—esto ya se esta poniendo muy peligroso para todos, asi que mejor esto lo acabo de una vez

—¿Que dijiste...?—preguntaba asombrado y confuso Anderson—...¡AAAAGH!

—¡UUUUF!

—¡GAAAAH!

Mas su respuesta le cayo en forma de un poderoso puño que lo hizo retroceder bastantes metros y escupir sangre, pero no fue el unico, Heinkel recibio uno en la cara y Yumie uno en la parte posterior del cuello, si, Kyabe es un guerrero, pero tambien es un caballero, Anderson veia con enojo y dificultad al pelinegro que descendia elegantemente al suelo

—Ya no puedes hacer mas—decia de forma seria—estas herido al igual que todos tus subordinados, asi que te sugiero que te rindas y retires—en las condiciones que se encuentran, solo podrian encontrar la muerte

Anderson vio con ira al pelinegro, por primera vez Iscariote fallaba una mision de ejecucion de un hereje o ser sobrenatural, pero luego sonrio, debia admitir que ya no podian dar mas, asi que aun ante la vista de Kyabe metio su mano en su enorme gabardina blanca y saco un libro

* * *

—Lo admito, con mi arsenal de ahora no podre eliminarte—abrio el libro y para asombro del pelinegro, miles de hojas embuidas con poder sacro empezaron a volar y flotar sobre cada miembro de Iscariote, cubriendolos—pero...esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos...la proxima vez...voy a acabar contigo...hereje...

Y para mas asombro del pelinegro, paginas se empezaron a mover con mas violencia hasta formar un tornado que cubrio a todos los Iscariote y desaparecieron en un estallido de Luz

—"En serio"—pensaba seriamente tomando una de las bayonetas de Anderson—"debo hablar seriamente con Fuwa"—esta situacion era grave, pero hablaria con el dios luego—Asia, ya paso todo, puedes salir

Sin dudar un segundo mas, Asia salio rapidamente y sin ningun rasguño, al parecer Iscariote olvido por completo que ella tambien debia ser eliminada y solo se enfocaron en Kyabe

—Kyabe-san, ¿estas bien?—preguntaba preocupada la rubia por su amigo e interes amoroso—¿no te hicieron daño?

—No, tu tranquila—le respondio con una sonrisa—solo un ligero rasguño y ya—le mostro su herida que Anderson le habia provocado durante su batalla, asombrando un poco a Asia, pues durante todo el tiempo que estaba viajando con el, durante sus batallas jamas fue herido

Solo Anderson y el tipo de la extraña lanza lo habia logrado

* * *

 **N/A: Apuesto a que todos ya saben a quien se refiere con "tipo de extraña lanza" ¿verdad?, pero bueno, esa es historia para otro dia**

* * *

Asia sacudio su cabeza para evitar malos recuerdos y sonrio

—Es bueno saberlo—respondio con una linda sonrisa, mas de todas formas iba a tratar su herida personalmente en la proxima parada—Kyabe-san, ¿a donde iremos ahora?

—A una ciudad que esta cerca de aqui—respondio animado—a una ciudad llamada Kuoh

Y asi volvieron a seguir su camino

* * *

 **Bien, ahora si esta el capitulo completo, el que sigue seran losde Koneko y Akeno y creanme, seran muy buenos...y Rikolinos hehehe**

 **Nos vemos en otra actualizacion**


End file.
